A legend is born
by White Hunter
Summary: Legendz Four children will find out that a war, that had happened many years ago, will start again and they are the only one's that can save the world. R
1. The wind and the dragon

A Legend Is Born

I don't own LegendZ but the characters that I made up are mine. If you have heard of anime show of LegendZ and watched it on youtube then you might get what this story is about, but this story is a little different that the anime show. It is a spin off after the first season and it will have some twists in it I'll make sure to make this story as interesting as possible.

Chapter 1: The wind and the dragon

There were three children who have been best friends for a long time. Their names were Kato, Tim and Kim and they were about to have an adventure of a life time when they meet strange creatures and meet a few people with some them become their friends, and some becoming their enemies.

Kato was a thirteen year old boy with blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green short sleeve T-shirt and long cargo pants; his shoes were red, blue and white runners.

Kim was a girl with long red hair that was always tied up into a ponytail; she also has bright brown amber eyes that show emotions that she wishes to keep secret from her friends. She was wearing a red T-shirt with white sleeves, blue jeans with one of the legging's ripped off, and light blue runners with white shoelaces, Kim was twelve years old.

Tim was the same age as Kato and they have been best friends ever since they were little. Tim was an Asian boy; for his parents had once lived in India before he was born. Tim's skin was a dark tan; he has short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a white rim around the sleeves of the shirt, black shorts and dark green runners with a red dot on the outside of his heels.

The three friends were just getting out of school; for it was the beginning of the summer holidays and the three friends were deciding on what to do with their summer time.

"I say we should go to the beach this summer." Kim argued with Tim.

"No way, we're going to the arcade and that's that!" exclaimed Tim as he walked backwards in front of Kim as he glared at her.

Kato sighed as he watched his two friends argue with each other, this would always happen when the summer day's come around every year. He was about to suggest something when he felt a hand slam down on his shoulder. Slowly he turned around and saw Ben the tormentor of the school.

Ben was fourteen years old; he had black hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing a spiked collar chocker around his neck, a red muscle T-shirt with the sleeve's ripped off, black long legged cargo pants with a brown belt that was rapped around his upper right tight, and dark blue runners.

Kato gulped as he took a step back. "Uh…hey Ben, h-how are you doing?"

"Cut the chit-chat Kato!" yelled Ben as he grabbed Kato's Shirt. "You know what I'm here for, so give up your bus money or get a world of pain."

Kim and Tim just stood on the sidelines watching, they knew what Ben could do to them if they interfered with his torment on the people he was bulling. Kato quickly dug into his left pocket and pulled out his bus money. Ben grabbed the money and threw Kato to the ground before he'd walked away.

Kato stood up from the ground, dusted off his pants and sighed.

"Looks like I'll be walking home again." He muttered as he started to walk down the street with his friends following close behind him.

As the three friends walk back to their homes Tim decided to start a conversation with his friends. "So…what do you guys think we should do? I mean we do have a summer vacation to stay on."

"I'm not sure what we should do." Kato said in a gloomy voice as he looked down at the pavement he was walking on.

Kim and Tim looked at Kato as he walked between them. It has always been like this for Kato after school. Ben had always tormented Kato, ever since first grade. Nobody knew why Ben would always pick on Kato, but people would always say that Kato was too nice for his own good because he was the type of person that was too afraid to fight anyone stronger than him.

Soon the three friends came to Tim's house. Kato and Kim said goodbye before continuing on their way. Kato was by Kim's side as they started their walk home together.

Kato and Kim soon came to an alley, which lead to where Kato's home was. Kato said goodbye to Kim as she walked down the street that lead to her home and he soon turned his head to look down the alley. He gulped down his fear before he began to start walk towards his home.

_'There's nothing to be afraid of_.' Kato said within his head as he walked while he kept staring straight ahead of him and not at the shadows that were in the alley.

His heart was beating faster and faster when he heard the sound of trashcans being turned over. Kato quickly went into a power walk as he raced towards the entrance that will lead him home. Kato was almost near the exit when a strong wind suddenly blew into his face, and he had to lift up his arms and arched his legs to keep himself from falling over. The wind soon died down as Kato slowly removed his arms form his face, he looked up and saw his apartment and quickly ran towards it.

If Kato had looked up towards the roof tops that moment, he would have seen a huge shadow looking down on him.

"No doubt about it." The shadow said with a smile on its face. "He is the Kaga no Saga."

With one beat of its huge wings it flew high up into the sky and disappeared from view from any eyes that would have looked up at the shadow.

In the apartment building

Kato was in his bedroom that night as he sat on his bed while he looked out through his bedroom window. He was wearing his dark blue pajama's, with two white stars on the front of his sleeves. His parents had told him that they were going to be late tonight, but Kato didn't mind for it was always like this for him. Kato curled his legs up to his chest and rested his chine on his arms. Kato listen to the wind outside his window.

"I wish that I had someone who understands me." He whispered as he looked out at the night sky.

He let of a sight before he crawled under his bed sheets and went to sleep, but he soon started to have a weird dream that would soon decided his fate of both him and his world.

Next day

Morning quickly came and Kato was waiting for his friends to show up, he was in Centurial Park, as he sat under the shade of a huge tree. The wind was blowing the leaves of the tree, while making a rustling noise through the branches. Kato's eyes were half closed as he thought about the dream last night. Just then, Kim's face came into view.

"Good morning Kato," greeted the red head with a smile

He sat up and smiled back at her.

"Hey Kim" replied Kato as he started to get up on his feet. "Where's Tim?"

"He's waiting for us at the beach." Kim answered with a chuckle. "Come on Kato, I'll race you there."

Kato wasn't one to give up a challenge and soon the two of them were running down the street towards the beach as they ran side by side together.

At the beach

Tim was sitting on a large rock that over looked the ocean as he let the sea air washed over his face. Kato and Kim had just arrived as saw their friend sitting on the rock. Kato knew that Tim loved the sea ever since he was a little boy.

"Hey Tim!" called Kato to his friend.

Tim looked behind him after he had heard his name being called and saw Kato with Kim. He quickly got up on to his feet before jumping down from the rock.

"Hey guys!" yelled Tim as he ran over to them. "So have any of you two thought up on what we're going to do this summer?"

Kato and Kim shook their heads 'no'. Tim sighed as a mushroom cloud floated out of his mouth.

"That's just great," he muttered as he placed his hands on his hips. "Okay, how about we go to the arcade?"

"Or how about I punch you guys until you're black and blue?" question a voice from the three friend's right.

Kato, Kim, and Tim flinched when they heard the voice that spoke to them.

They quickly turned their heads and saw the last person they expected to see.

"Ben!" shouted Kato, Kim and Tim in fear as they saw the older boy in front of them.

"That's right," replied Ben with a smirk. "Now, how about I fix your dilemma by giving you a pounding that you guys won't forget?"

"Uh…No thank you "declined Tim as he and the other took a step back, "We've all ready found out what we're going to do…and that is to…RUN AWAY!"

With that said Tim, Kato, and Kim ran for their lives as Ben chased them into the city.

In the city

Kato and his friends were running as fast as their legs could carry them as the tried to escape Ben, but thy quickly stop when they come to an intersection, they looked left to right furiously as they tried to pick with direction they should take.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tim as he panted for breath. "Ben will be on us in five minutes if we don't choose now."

"I think we should split up" advised Kato as he looked at his friends. "Tim you go left, I'll go straight, and Kim you go right."

"Okay!" echoed Kim and Tim.

With that done Kato, Kim and Tim shot off in three different directions. Ben soon came to the cross roads and kept ran straight after Kato with a smirked imprinted on his face. 'Now that you're all alone Kato, you'll be mine to do with whatever I want.'

Kato was running as fast as he could down the street until he suddenly came to a construction sight and ran into it. Nobody was there as he entered the construction sight. Kato took the time to catch his breath before he ran any further. Suddenly he heard feet running down the street towards him and with one final puff, Kato ran up the stairs that lead all the way to the top of the unmade building. Kato finally reached the top and he was met with a cold blast of air that hit him in the face. Kato slowly collapsed onto the ground and gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath once again.

"Well, well looks like you finally stop; this must be my lucky day."

Kato quick stood up and turned around with fear in his eyes; for there behind him stood Ben as he glared at the thirteen year old with a smirk on his face.

"I don't get why you keep going after me? Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" yelled Kato as he looked at Ben with angry in his eyes.

"Now, now Kato, where would the fun be in that? After all kid you're the only easy prey that I can find that begs at my feet."

Kato stepped back in shock when he heard what had come out of Ben's mouth. He, Kato, was an easy target to Ben who can pound him because he was so weak in front of him. Kato slumped to the ground not even knowing that the wind was picking up around him.

"I'm a…easy…target?" Kato voiced quietly as the wind started to blow a little stronger around him.

"That's right, you are" Ben said. "Because you've always been so weak that it was easy to manipulate you, but I'm kind of getting bored with you now a days and I think its time to end it right here and now."

Just as he said it a dark wind started to whip around him as it grew stronger, and stronger with each passing minute. Kato started at the dark wind that blew around Ben with confusement. How could there be a black wind? And why was it only blowing around Ben? But Kato was given no time to figure this out.

"Dark wing" Ben said quietly as the wind formed two huge black wings on his back, "Tornado!"

With one thrust of his wings, Ben sent Kato flying over the edge of the almost finished building. Kato let out a scream as pain when he felt the black wind tare right into his body. His shirt had holes in it now and cuts began to appear on his face, arms and legs. Kato started to fall through the air like a cannonball as blood pored out from his open wounds. Kato had his eyes closed for the wind that was whipping past his body was so intense that he couldn't keep his eyes open to see what was going on around him.

'_So this is it huh?_' thought Kato as he fell towards the concrete ground that was rushing up to meet him. '_I'm going to die; I guess I am as weak as everyone said I am. _'

"_I that really what you believe?_" questioned a voice.

'_W-who said that?_' thought Kato as he questioned the voice that talked to him.

"_Kato, you are not weak,"_ encouraged the voice. "_You can become stronger if you just believe in yourself._"

Just then, Kato felt, what was once the whipping cold wind on his body, change into warmth that wrapped around him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that he was up against someone's chest.

Ben watched as the new comer came into view with Kato gently cradled within the stranger's arms. Kato found himself being gently set down on the metal fool of the unfinished building and that was when he got a good look at the being that had saved him. What Kato saw made him gasp as he saw who the stranger was. It was a white and blue dragon with white feathered wings on its back.

The dragon had light blond under a pilots cap with goggles on top; on his three fingered clawed hands were brown gloves with two blue stone brooches on them. On each of the dragons wings were two golden rings, around its neck hung a golden collar with four copper rings that were hanging down at the bottom edge of its collar.

Kato looked up into the dragon's eyes and saw that they were they were light blue.

'This is the dragon from my dream.' Kato said in his head.

Ben smirked at what he looked at the dragon that was standing in front of him.

"So the great Legendary Windragon of LegendZ has come." He said as the dragon glare at him. "And has chosen a poor excuse, of a boy, as his master. You should have chosen someone stronger…Shiron."

Kato kept staring up at the white and blue dragon before looking down in shame, how can any one see him as strong when people only saw him as a weak, helpless child.

"Hey, Kato?" at the mention of his name he looked up at the dragon, who was know as Shiron, was looking down at him. "If you keep this up, then you won't be able to show this guy what you're made of; do you really want to be looked down on for the rest of your life kid?"

Kato looked away from the dragon once again and started to think on what this guy, Shiron, had said to him.

'He's right' Kato thought. 'I have to be brave and show Ben that I'm not afraid of him. Not any more!'

Kato stood up with white wind blowing around him. "Let's show him what we're made of." He said as the wind grew stronger around him.

Shiron smiled down at Kato before he turned to glare at Ben once again.

Soon the wind that was around Kato began to now beginning to whip around Shiron like a hurricane. Ben was trying to hold his ground against the wind that was now whipping and lashing out at him.

"What's going on here?" he yelled against the mighty wind blew.

Shiron rose up into the air with his wings opened wide before he yelled out his attack with Kato's voice mixing with his.

"**Wing tornado**!" and with one might thrust of Shiron's wings, along with Kato throwing a punch forward, a tornado was formed as it slammed into Ben and sent the fourteen year old for a flight.

Just the, a dark wind suddenly came out of no where and caught Ben. The wind, along with the fourteen year old boy, vanished into thing air with Kato and Shiron staring up at the sky in wonder. Kato let out a sigh as he fell onto his knees, Shiron landed in front of Kato with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You did good Kato." He said with a smile on his face.

Kato looked up at Shiron and smile at the dragon in front of him.

"Thanks Shiron," replied Kato as he stood back up on his feet. "But I just what is going on here, why would Ben go so far as to kill me and what was that black wind."

Shiron shrugged his shoulders at the question that Kato asked: "I don't know kid, but we will figure that out later. Right now we'd find you friends."

Kato nodded but soon asked another question which made Shiron smirk.

"But how are we going to find them?" asked Kato as a sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

Shiron shook his head as he looked at Kato in amusement. The dragon bent down as he gently grasped the back of Kato's shirt with his mouth before he lifted Kato onto his back. Kato quickly grabbed onto the edge of Shiron's collar as the dragon started to fly up into the air. Kato had closed his eyes for he was trying not to look down in fear of how high he was, but his curiosity soon got the better of him. Slowly Kato opened his eyes and gasped in amazement when he saw what New York City was really like. The buildings were tightly packed together that it was hard to see the people and the streets, but the view out in front of him was what really took Kato's breath away. He saw the sea that stretched out for a miles before him.

"This is so cool." Kato said with a huge smile on his face.

Shiron smiled when he felt Kato's excitement flow through him and chuckled as they fly through the air to find Kato's friends.

At the beach

Kim and Tim had met up at the beach again and they were panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Man, that was close," panted Kim as she looked at Tim who was sitting on the sand beside her.

"You're telling me," groaned Tim as he nodded his head in agreement.

"By the way, have you seen Kato, Tim?" asked Kim as she looked around the sandy shores of the beach as she looked for their missing member.

"No…" Tim replied between breaths as he stood up from the sand to look at Kim. "I can only…hope…that Kato-san…is alright."

Just then, a big wind started to kick up around the sand and the two friends had to cover their heads from the sandstorm until it died down. Tim and Kim slowly lifted up their heads when the sandstorm had disappeared and what they saw in front of them made the two kids scream their lungs out; for there in front of them was a huge white dragon.

"Monster…!" they both shouted together.

The dragon bent its neck forward as it came face to face with Kim and Tim. The two friends held onto each other and stared wide eye at the dragon.

"You're friends seem a little jumpy Kato," said the dragon as it cocked an eyebrow at Kim and Tim.

Kim and Tim blinked in surprise when they just heard the dragon speak.

"Did…that thing…just talk?" echoed Tim and Kim while the dragon rolled his eyes at them.

That was when Kato, who had been on the dragon's neck, slipped off and landed on the ground before his friends as Shiron drew back his neck.

"Hey guys," he greeted with a smile.

"KATO!" yelled Kim and Tim as they ran up to their friend.

"What in the world happened to you?" questioned Kim as she stood in front of Kato with Tim.

"Yeah man, we were worried about you!" exclaimed Tim in anger as he flailed his right arm around wildly before pointing at Shiron. "And who the heck is this guy?"

"Easy guys," soothed Kato as he tried to calm his friends down. "First off, lets all get comfortable so that I can explain everything to you."

Two hours later

Kato had finished his story on what happened between him and Ben, and how he met Shiron when the dragon saved him from falling to his death.

"So you're telling us that Ben had just disappeared in thin air after sent him flying?" Tim said, trying to get the picture on what Kato had just told him and Kim, everyone was sitting on the sand of the beach as Kato finished telling his story to them.

"That's what happened," answered Kato as he looked at his best friend. "But this wind was different, it was a black wind and it had this really ominous feeling to it."

Shiron looked down at Kato with a frown on his face when he heard what this boy had just said.

'_That black wind did seem familiar,_' thought Shiron within his head and his frown quickly changed into realization. '_Could it be that human boy, Ben, had met up with him?_'

"I have a question Kato." Kim said as she looked at Shiron. "How does this dragon…Shiron I mean…know you?"

Kato looked down at the ground with embarrassment. "It could be from the dream I had last night." He said in a shy voice. "Last night I had a dream where I was on this battle field, as if a war had began there a few years ago. There were these statues of some kind; they were of creatures that we would read in story books that we use to read when we were kids and that was when I came upon him within my dream."

When Kato had said him, he was meaning Shiron. Kato looked up at Shiron who was looking down at him; the dragon nodded his head for Kato to continue.

"Shiron was just a statue at first glance, but then I started to hear a thumping noise and it got louder when I got closer to Shiron's statue. I was soon standing right in front him. That was when I started to hear my own heart beat with the sound that was echoing through my head, it felt strange at first but soon I started to feel my body growing stronger with power for some reason. I soon laid my hand on Shiron's right leg of and that was when a bright light flashed in front of me. The dragon statue was soon engulfed in the light, than I heard his voice. He said to me 'I have chosen you, Kato Stone Heart to be my Kaza no Saga.' And after that my dream ended."

Tim and Kim looked at their friend for a few seconds while blinking their eyes in amazement. Kato suddenly felt very small now as his friends stared at him and quickly turned his gaze down on the sand. Shiron looked down at Kato for a moment before put his right claw hand over Kato's right shoulder to comfort. Finally after a few seconds Tim was the first one to speak after the long silence.

"You've saw creatures that were stone statues, I know it may sound weird to you guys but I had the same dream last night."

Kato looked at Tim in surprised after what he just heard from his friend.

"Yeah I also had the same dream too." Kim said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Kato couldn't believe what he was hearing from his friends. They had the same dream too. Shiron didn't look the least bit surprised at all, for he knew that Kato's friends are the masters of earth, and water.

'I just hope that the three of them are ready for this.' He thought as the looked down at the children before him

Suddenly, Kim looked down at her watch and gasped in fright.

"Oh-no!" she shouted in distress. "It's all ready 10:00, I have to get home quick."

"Why do you have to go home Kim?" asked Kato as he watched his friend pick herself up.

"I'd promised my parents that I look after my sister tonight Kat, that's why." Kim said and ran off towards her home.

Tim, Shiron, and Kato watched Kim run home while leaving behind a dust cloud behind her. Tim sighed as sweat drop appeared on the side of his head; Shiron looked down at Kato who was looking back at him before helplessly shrug of his shoulders at the dragon.

"That's just what Kim does." He explained to Shiron. "On Mondays, when her parents go out, she is always left to baby sit her little sister."

"If you ask me Kato, Kim's parents are just plain crazy in leaving both their daughter at home together," grumbled Tim said with a frown on his face.

Shiron only looked at the two boys before he raised his head up to the sky. _'These three will have to be ready for anything in the near coming future, or else they will get killed…in the war to come upon their world someday._'

To be continued


	2. The new kid with a fiery spirit

A Legend Is Born

Here's chapter two for you guys, and I hope you comment my story. I take pride in my stories and I'm sure you guys take pride in your stories two.

Chapter 2: The new kid with a fiery spirit

Kato and his friends were walking down the street, where Kim's house is, when they stopped to see a moving van across the street.

"What's do you think is going on over there guys?" Tim asked as he looks over the street to see what was happening.

"That use to be the abandoned house," Kim said. "There use to be people living in that house, but they had to move because their family was too big."

Kato looks over the street and saw a boy that was wearing an ocean sleeveless, black cargo pants and red, white runners. The boy had red hair, and his eyes were a grayish blue. Kato and the boys eyes met and what Kato saw in those gray-blue eyes were hurt and sorrow.

"Kato…Earth to Kato," Tim said as he shook his left hand over Kato's face and that snapped him out of it, he looks at his friend with a confused look.

"Sorry…What is it Tim?"

"Shouldn't we go to the park and meet up with Shiron?" Tim asked with a frown on his face.

Kato and Kim nodded their heads and they all ran off to the park together.

Kato, Tim, and Kim soon arrived at the park, but Shiron wasn't there.

"Do you think he forgot?" Asked Tim as he looks around, Kim shrugs her shoulders at him.

Kato was looking around the park when he felt someone tap on his head a few times and he looks up. There standing tall above him was the dragon Shiron, who was smiling at him.

"What took ya?" Shiron asked as his neck and head bents towards Kato, who pets the top of his muzzle.

"Guess what Shiron, a new kind had just moved into New York City." Kato said with excitement in his voice, Shiron's smile grew as he moves his head back.

"Maybe you'll get a new friend in the group." He said as he raised his head up to the sky.

Tim and Kim came over to Kato.

"You saw a new kid Kato? Why didn't you tell up in the first place?" Tim asked with a look of confusement on his face.

"You didn't ask," Kato said as he turns to his friends.

Tim did an anime trip and fell onto the ground. Kato, Kim, and Shiron laughed as they saw what Tim did. Everyone soon calmed down as they started to help Tim up, who had an annoyed look on his face. Kato's smile soon grows into a frown, Shiron and the others saw this.

"What's wrong Kato?" asked Shiron with Tim and Kim looking at their friend.

"Nothing it's just…" Kato paused as he looks down at the ground. "When I looked into the boy's eyes, I saw sadness and hurt in them. I think that…maybe, he has family problems."

The red hair boy, that Kato, was thirteen years old and his name was Blaze. Kato was right when he said that Blaze had family problems. You see, his mom died a few days ago and his father started to go into drugs. Soon Blaze's father started to abuse him, and soon Blaze had gone into sadness. That's not all for he soon started to have dreams about creatures that were statues, and the only statue that caught his eyes was a dragon statue. But before he could touch it he would always get woken up by his father.

'Why mom,' thought Blaze as he sat in his room. 'Why did you have to die and leave me alone?'

At the side of the sea shore Kato and his friends were playing in the water, Kim was wearing a one piece red swimsuit with a yellow five pointed star in the middle. Kato and Tim were wearing swim trunks, Kato's swim-trunks were a dark blue with two white stripes on each of its sides. Tim's swim-trunks were orange with black stripes on them. The three friends ran into the salty cold water with them splashing, laughing, and screaming at one another as they played.

Tim had splashed Kato who splashes him back, but soon all three of them were splashed by a big wave of water. Kato and his friends looked up and saw Shiron; he had dived into the water to splash them. Kato, Tim, Kim, and Shiron started to laugh at one another.

Blaze had been walking around New York City for a while when he came to the beach, he hears laughter out on the water and he turns his head and gasps. There out on the water were three kids and a dragon, Blaze wanted to get a beater look so he ran across the sand and over to the rocks that over look the ocean. Blaze slowly lifted him self on to the rocks and watched the group play, he envied for he never had a friend in his life. Blaze slowly moved him self up on to the rock when he suddenly slips and fell into the water, blaze wasn't a very good swimmer for he never learned how to swim.

Kato and his friends heard the splash and looked over at the sea rocks and saw a boy that was splashing around furiously. Kato swam over to the rocks with Shiron, Tim, and Kim fallowing behind him.

Blaze was panicking as the current tried to pull him under, he would have called for help if the sea water didn't get into his mouth all the time.

Kato stopped himself from going any further.

"Why did you stop Kato? We have to save him." Kim said as she was about to swim a little further when Tim stops her.

"We can't go any further," he said. "For if we do than we'll be caught in the current too."

Kato had to help the boy some how, just than Shiron flew out of the water and lowered his tail to Kato, at this Kato understood and grabs Shiron's tail. In UN instant he was lifted out of the water and was flying over to the boy.

Blaze couldn't breathe and he was flailing his arms around until he felt his right arm being grabbed, so he held onto the other persons arm as he was pulled out of the water.

Shiron flew over to the sandy shore and lowered Kato and the boy to the ground, Kato lets go of the boy when he reached the sandy ground and after that Kato drops to the ground with a light thud and sighed. Shiron landed on the ground and kneels down to Kato, with his neck bent.

"Are you okay, Kaza no Saga?" asked Shiron in a worried tone.

Kato looks up at the Windragon and nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine Shiron," he said and looked over at the boy. "Hey are you Okay?" The boy looks at Kato and nodded his head yes.

"That's good…Hey wait a minute, you're that new kid I saw the other day."

The boy looks at Kato with a confused look on his face. "My…name is…B-Blaze." The boy said shyly and waited for Kato to laugh at him or something.

"That's a nice name, my name is Kato," he said than looks at his Windragon friend. "And this is Shiron; he was the one who did all the rescuing."

Shiron blushes at Kato's comment, and scratches the back of his head. Blaze was speechless as he looks back and forth at Kato and Shiron, just than Tim and Kim soon came onto shore while gasping for breath.

"So…how's the kid?" Tim asked breathlessly, while Kim collapsed onto the ground.

"He's fine," Kato said with a smile. "And his name is Blaze Tim."

Kim looks at Kato than at the boy and gasps.

"Oh my god," she screams as she ran up to Blaze. "You're Blaze, the famous soccer player of America."

Kato had a confused look on his face as did Tim and Shiron.

"He's famous?"

"Sure is, haven't you guys ever heard of Blaze Gray-wolf?" asked Kim as she looked at Shiron and her two friends, Kato looks at Tim who looks at Shiron.

Than the three of them looks at Kim and they all said... "No!"

This made Kim do an anime trip when they said no, Blaze started to giggle a little than looks at the group.

"Not to brag much or anything but I am the best worlds soccer player." Blaze said as he blushes with embarrassment.

Kato and his friends just smile at him, just than Shiron sense's something and gets into fighting position. Kato looks at the Windragon.

"Shiron…what's wrong?" he asked with a worried tone, and looks out at the ocean.

"Danger," was the only this Shiron could say when a huge wave came out of nowhere.

Shiron blew the wave away with one thrust of his white feather wings, the wave disappeared and there standing in front of them was a huge crab. Kato couldn't believe the size of this one, but some how he wasn't scared of it. On top of the crab was a girl with long black that was flying in the wind, here eyes were a dark blue color that showed anger in them. She was wearing a pink tank-top and a blue skirt with a silver chain around the waist. On here feet were blue and pink flip flops.

Tim almost fainted at the sight of her while Blaze gulps with fear and backs away.

"So you're the one that defeated Ben," the girl said as she looks at Kato who glares at here.

"So you work for Ben…Huh?" yelled Kato. "Who are you kid?"

The girl glares at Kato and lifts her left arm up to show off a brown leather fingerless gauntlet with a dark blue stone on a silver metal bracelet.

"I'm Sakura, the water master and I'm fifteen years older, and I should think that you have a gauntlet too…boy?" The girl asked with a smirk on her face.

Kato was about to say no at the question when he felt the wind whip around his left arm; he looks down at his lower arm and saw a black leather/metal vambrace, and engraved on the metal was a round clear crystal in the middle. The girl smirks even more and laughs.

"So that vambrace is suppose to show that you're the master of the Windragon. You're so weak."

This got Shiron angry at what the girl said about Kato. "Shut up!" he yelled as the dragon flew up and punches the crab.

The girl, Sakura, nearly fell off the giant crab but regains her balance and glares at Shiron.

"How dare you hurt my Legendz!" She yelled with steam coming out of her ears. "Giant-Crab, attack them now!"

The crab obeyed its misters and shot its giant pincer towards Kato and his friends.

"Scatter," yelled Tim and everyone shot in different directions.

Blaze trips over the sand and fell face first, he was about to get up when he felt the Giant-crab's pincer grab him and lifted him up into the air. Sakura smirks as she saw that her Giant-crab had caught one of Kato's friends, she looks at the Windragon who stops when he saw that Blaze was in the pincer of the crab.

"I suggest that you should surrender now Kato," she said. "Or else this boy, who was caught by my Giant-crab, will be crushed."

Kato clinches his fists tightly and Shiron did the same. Blaze was struggling against the grip of the crab but that only made the crab hold tighter, it was getting hard to breathe for him and he was losing conscious fast.

'Someone…please…help me!' thought Blaze than he felt something warm around his left arm for a few minutes than he felt something leathery on his lower arm.

"Reborn…"

A voice said in Blaze's head and he shouted out his last breath.

"REBORN…!"

After Blaze shouted out a huge flame engulfs him and the crab, the girl starts to shriek as the flames started to burn her too.

"Hot…hot, hot, hot, hot, too hot!"

In the frenzy the Giant-crab drops Blaze and the fire disappeared around him but his cloths and body wasn't burned, the boy started to fall towards the water. Blaze saw the water and got scared and knew that he was going to down.

Just than two strong arms grabbed him and he realized that he was flying upwards. Blaze looks up and saw the three horned face of a dragon, they soon landed on the ground and the dragon gently set Blaze down. Blaze looks at the dragon from head to toe; the dragon was an orange-red color with a white muzzle and stomach. On top of the dragon's head were three dark-red horns, one on to of its nose and two at the back of its head. Two fiery wings were on its back and a leather vest, which almost looked like what a pilot would wear, for it had fur lined around the collar. On the dragons two upper legs were two belt straps, and two claws on each of its feet with a claw at the back of its heel.

Blaze looked into the reddish-orange eyes of the dragon and spoke for after a long moment.

"You're the dragon I saw in my dreams."

The dragon nodded than with one flap of its fiery wings it took off into the air beside Shiron. Sakura was freaking out when she woke up.

"My outfit and my hair are completely ruined." She glares at the red dragon, "You're going to pay for this, Giant-crab ATTACK!"

The claw of the crab shot forward at the two dragons but they only dodged the attack by flying up into the air. The two of them looked down at the Giant-crab with smirks on their faces.

"Well Greedo…should we send these two for a flight?" asked Shiron as he looks at the red dragon.

"Why not," The dragon, known as Greedo, said and the two of them prepared their attacks.

"WING TORNADO!" shouted Shiron as he flaps his wings making a huge gust of wind that went towards Sakura and the Giant-crab.

"Flame blaster," shouted Greedo as he shot a huge flame from his mouth.

The two attacks collided with one another and made a fire tornado; it hit the crab and made an explosion. Sakura and Giant-crab were flying through the air and Sakura shout out at Kato's group.

"You kids and you're Legendz haven't heard the last of me!"

Kato, Blaze, and their friends watched in amazement as they watched the crab and the girl blast off.

"For someone who has a crab, sure knows how to fly." Tim said with his hands on his waist.

Kato and the others nodded in agreement, as Shiron and Greedo soon landed in front of the group. Kato lifts up his right hand and did a thumb's up with him smiling.

"Not bad Shiron, not bad at all." Kato said as he gives a wink at the Windragon.

Shiron smiles and returns the gesture than looks over at the red dragon that was leaning on his tail minding his own business.

"I couldn't have done it without Greedo," Shiron said.

Blaze walks up to Greedo and gulps down his fear.

"Um…" he started as the dragon looks down at him. "T-thanks you…for, you know, for saving me."

Greedo smiles at Blaze, "You're welcome…Hi no Saga." Greedo said as he looks out at the ocean.

Blaze knew what Greedo meant as he looks down at his left arm. A vambrace, with diamond scale patters on it but also had a red ruby in the middle of it that was shaped into a circle.

"So you have one too huh?"

This made Blaze turn around and look at Kato, Blaze nodded his head 'yes'.

"Did you also have a dream about a battle field and creatures that were stone statues?" asked Kato with a knowing look.

This made Blaze jump to attention and looks at Kato and his group.

"How did you know that?" asked Blaze nervously with Greedo looking at Shiron who looks back at him.

"We had the same dream," Tim said as he sat down on the sandy ground. "And we don't know why we are having it."

Kato looks up at the sky and frowns, "Maybe it means that something is about to happen." He said as Shiron stood beside him, and nobody knew how right Kato was.

Hi no Saga means; Saga of fire

And Kaza no Saga means: Saga of wind.

To be continued 


	3. The second wind

A Legend Is Born

Have any of you thought of making a cartoon crossover with 'the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe?' any ways here's chapter three

Chapter 3: The second wind

Everything was normal in New York City, but if the people of the city had looked up at the sky they would have saw two dragons fly by. The two dragons were Shiron and Greedo who were racing one another with their human partners along for the ride. Kato was wearing a pair of goggles so the wind wouldn't blow into his eyes; Blaze also had goggles on his face too. Shiron and Greedo soon came to the skyscraper and the two dragons did a steep clime that almost made the two humans fall off their backs. They soon flew past the roof of the building and were higher up in the sky and they stopped there with all of the laughing.

"I never had this much in a long time," Kato said as he laid down on Shiron's back.

"Me nether," Blaze said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah but the funs over for now," Kato said whit a sad smile. "I have to get home now."

"Why?" asked Blaze and Greedo as they looked at Kato for a good explanation.

"Kato's cousins are coming today," Shiron said as he started to explain. "You see guy's Kato's cousins are going to be staying over at his apartment for the whole summer, and for the most part he has to look after them."

"What a drag," Blaze said as the two dragon's flew through New York City.

"Don't take it the wrong way Shiron," Kato said with a frown. "But I think that you should lie low for a while, I mean when my cousins come here. I just don't want you to scare them, okay?"

"No problem Kaze no Saga," Shiron said with a smile. "If you what to hide me, then use the vambrace."

"The vambrace?" asked Kato as he looks down at his left arm.

"Yeah," Shiron said as they landed at Central Park. "All you have to do is say 'come back!' and I'll disappear into that crystal."

Kato nodded his head as he and Blaze slipped off their dragon's backs and stood in front of them. Blaze and Kato had both lifted up their left arm vambraces, with the crystal and ruby jewels turned to their partners.

"Come back!" They both shouted together.

Shiron and Greedo disappeared in the forms of wind and fire that went into the jewels of the vambraces, Kato looks at his vambrace.

'Now my cousins will never find out about you Shiron. Kato though, as him and Blaze went their separate ways.

But what Kato didn't know how wrong he was, for his cousins will also be chosen by Legendz as well. As Kato got home and opened his apartment door he was instantly tackled to the ground by his older and younger cousins, there were four of them I mind you. One of the older cousins was Alan, he was fifteen years old. His hair was a dark brown that was almost black, and his eyes were amber gold that shines with joy. He was wearing a greenish-blue color T-shirt with white long sleeves, long leg pants that are hold up by a silver buckle, and black runners with white laces.

Alan may seem a little childish but some times he can show his serious mood in the most difficult of times.

The second oldest of the cousins was Kida, and she was fourteen years old. She has long black hair that goes down to her waist with pink tints at the end, and blue eyes that show wisdom. Kida wears a white short sleeve T-shirt with a blue line around the middle of the shirt, tan shorts with black rims around the leggings, and black slippers on her feet. Kida may look like a sweet girl, but when she's threatened she'll fight like a true warrior.

The middle oldest was Kai, he has blond hair with brown tints in it, and green eyes. Kai was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, black Jeans, and red runners with blue stripes on them. Kai would always tell people about crazy things, and he loves baseball.

Last but not least was Izumi, nickname Moonflower. Her eyes were a violet color, and long blond hair that had silver at the end of her hair. Izumi wears a lavender shirt under a dark blue jacket, brown shorts and green sandals. Izumi loves to run around in the parks every morning, and she loves to sing to people and also by her self, Izumi was twelve years old.

"Welcome home," Kato's four cousins said together with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys," Kato said as he gets up form the ground. "So you came up into the apartment after you're parents dropped you off?"

"Yeah they did," Alan said as he helps Kato up to his feet. "We were wondering if you could show us around New York Kato."

"Sure," Kato said with a smile.

Just then Kai started to ask his cousin a question.

"Uh…Kato, what's that on you're arm?"

Kato looks down at his left arm and panics; he hides his left arm behind his back.

"This thing that's on my left arm is called a vambrace," he said with a nerves smile. "I found it at a junk store."

Kai didn't seem to buy it one bit, but the other cousins seem to by Kato's story so he, Kai, went along with it.

In a different place Ben was sitting on his bed in the shadows of his room, looking at his brass gauntlet with a black stone on the back hand of it.

"My father hasn't called for me." He said with a glare as he looks over at the picture of his family "To hell with my father, and to hell with my mother as well!"

Ben grabs the photo of his family and him self when he was younger, and throws it across the room to the wall. But the photo never hit the wall; Ben closes his eyes and sighed.

"I thought you were going on the mission that my father gave to you." Ben said, not even bothering to look at the person that came into the room.

"I have given the mission to someone else," the person in the shadows said in a deep voice. "For a mission would not be a mission without the Legendz partner."

Ben smiles a sad smile as he heard what the person said.

"I thought that you only chosen me because my dad told you to keep an eye on me." He said as he looks out the window of his room.

"I had chosen you Ben was because I had seen that you're life is difficult," the person in the shadows said. "I would rather wait a hundred years for you then be with someone else."

Ben gets up from the bed and walks into the shadow; he raised both of his hands up and touches someone's face.

"Thank you…my friend," Ben said as two dark wings covered over him and disappeared into the shadows.

Kato was showing his cousins around New York when they met up with Tim and Kim, who were arguing with each other.

"I don't get what you're problem is Kim!" yelled Tim with a blood vesicle on his forehead.

"My problem is you Tim," Kim said with a glare. "You always want to go to the arcade, why not the beaches since you love the water so much."

Kato sighed and walks up to them, the taps Tim and Kim on the shoulder and this made the two of them look at their friend.

"Oh…hey Kato," they both said together and that made them glare at one another.

"Hey guys," Kato said as a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. "I wanted you all to meet my cousins Alan, Kida, Kai, and Izumi."

"Hi," the four cousins said as they bowed to Tim and Kim.

"Hello," Tim said with Kim bowing.

Just then a sixteen year old boy with green hair and brown eyes came up to Kato and his group.

"Are you the boy that defeated Ben," the boy asked with a frown.

Kato turns around quickly to look at the boy. The boy was wearing a muscle T-shirt that was dark gray, tight fitting Jeans, and black runners.

"Who wants to know," Kato said with a glare on his face.

Just then three men, who might have come from a spy movie, came up from the left and the right and the other one was behind him and the group.

Kida got into fighting position with Alan and Tim glaring at the other two men.

"Well it's my business to know that you have a Legendz with you." The boy said with a smirk on his face, "So just hand over the vambrace and nobody gets hurt."

"Here's my answer for you," Kato said as he raised his left hand up into the air. "Get lost, Wing tornado!"

The crystal on the vambrace glowed than a very strong win engulfs Kato and the gain, it than lifted up into the air with Kato's friends, cousins, and himself. The boy growls but stops when he saw a figure fly off on its own and smirks.

"Looks like the wind user has forgotten someone," he said as he and his men ran off to get it.

Kato and his group came back to the apartment; Kato almost fell to the ground with exhaustion if someone hadn't grabbed him. Tim and Kim were helping Kato's cousins up and looked over to Kato.

"Uh-oh," Tim and Kim said together for there in front of them stood Shiron.

Shiron had gotten out of the crystal after Kato had used the wing-tornado attack, for he knew that Kato would grow weak after using it. Shiron had picked up Kato in his right hand and was now holding him up to his chest; he looks over at Tim and Kim.

"What happened you two?" he asked in a calm yet strong voice.

"Well…" Tim said nervously but was stopped by Kida.

"Where's Kai?" she asked as she looks around franticly. "I can't find Kai, where is he?"

Alan didn't know where Kai is ether; he turns to Kim and grabs her shoulders firmly.

Kim, listen to me," he said. "I know that was no ordinary wind, so I want you to tell us what happened."

"That was my wing tornado attack."

Alan looks up at Shiron and stood in front of the wind dragon.

"Kato had some how tapped into my power and it carried you back to his apartment, but I'll ask again. What happened while I was dormant?"

"These four strangers came out of no where," Tim said franticly. "T-they were looking for you a-a-and asked-d Kato to hand y-you over, I swear."

Shiron moves his left hand towards Tim and placed it on top of the boys head.

"Swearing doesn't suit you Tim," Shiron said.

Tim froze with fear and slowly fainted with Kim grabbing him from behind, with Shiron letting go of Tim. Izumi ran up to Shiron with Kida telling her not to get too close, Izumi stood in front of Shiron with no fear to show.

"Please Mr. Dragon could you help us?" she asked in a worried tone.

Shiron looks at Izumi and nodded his head.

"Well…my brother Kai isn't here and I was wondering if you can find him, please?" asked Izumi as she bowed.

"We can both find him."

Shiron looks down and saw that Kato was awake; the wind-dragon felt relief wash over him as he smiles.

"Are you sure Kato?" Alan said with a worried look.

Kato nodded his head and slowly sat up in Shiron's right hand. Shiron lifts Kato up to his left shoulder and wait's for his partner to set himself, after that was done he (Shiron) unfolded his wings and flew up into the air.

"Don't worry everyone, we'll bring back Kai as soon as we can!" shouted Kato as he and Shiron flew away.

As for Kai he had woken up and found himself on top of a building.

"How did I get all the way up here?" He yelled as he saw that he was on the roof to the skyscraper.

Just then he heard the door to the roof being opened, Kai turns around and saw the same guys that were after Kato.

"Well, well…Look what we have here boys." The green haired boy said with a smirk.

"Not you guys again," Kai said as he backs up.

"Yes us," one of the men said. "Now hand over that vambrace that's on your left arm."

Kai looks down at his left arm and saw a white crescent moon and a five pointed star on a black vambrace, with a white diamond that was shaped into a crystal in between the moon and star.

'This looks almost like the same vambrace that Kato has,' Kai thought as he looked at the leather.

"If you won't hand it over then we'll just have to take it by force," the green haired boy, who was known as Ken, said as he lifts up his left hand.

On Ken's left hand was a silver gauntlet, with a crystal shape emerald on it.

"Goblin reborn!" shouted Ken.

As Ken raised his hand, with the emerald facing towards Kai, a green light came out of the stone. Kai had closed his eyes from the light; slowly he opened his eyes a stared wide eyed at what he saw. 20 or 30 goblins were in front of him, and they looked really hungry.

"Now hand over the vambrace boy," one of the men said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright I will," Kai said in a scared voice.

Kai soon un-straps the vambrace and turns the other way, Ken and the three men looked on in horror as the vambrace flew away into the wind.

Kai smirks, "Go fetch!"

A blood vessel appeared on the head of Ken.

"You just made a bad move kid," he said with a glare. "Goblin formation and destroy that boy."

The goblins gathered together and formed a bigger on with a hug hammer in its right hand. The giant goblin swings its hammer down on the ground, the building shook and without warning a huge rock came out of the ground underneath Kai. He was sent flying over the edge of the building and was falling down towards the concrete ground, just than a huge gust of wind blew around him and was lightly set down on another building.

Kai felt something on his left arm; he looks down and saw the same vambrace that he had threw away. Kai looks up and saw the giant goblin was falling down upon him. Kai looks down at the vambrace and quickly throws his left arm up into the air.

"Reborn!" He yelled.

The crystal glowed a light blue, and without warning Kai was instantly thrown on to his back by some unknown force. The wind soon died down as Kai sat up, he gasps at what he saw.

A huge lion, that was the size of Shiron, stood in front of Kai. The lion had a black mane with a silver streak in the back, and dark blue eyes. On the left side of the lion's face was a red scare, and his ears were white with black tips. The lion's wings were a whitish-gray; its whole body was a golden-yellow and a black tuff at the end of its tale. On its right wrist it wore three silver bracelets, around its waist was a brown leather belt, and on its left leg was a leather brownish-red leg strap.

Kai's mouth hung wide open as the lion looked at him with a stern look.

"You just threw me and the vambrace away didn't you?" The lion said in a deep, strong voice.

Kai shook his head, "No I did not, no I did no."

The lion ignores what Kai said.

"Whatever, we'll talk about that later, lets fight."

Kai looks at the lion with a question mark appearing above his head.

"You are the second Kaze no saga, you know," the lion said.

This only made Kai give the lion a confused look, than all of a sudden the lion had grabbed Kai behind his shirt, with his teeth, and took off into the air.

"Ahhhh, forget this, get on!" The lion said.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" yelled Kai as he tried to shake out of the lion's grip.

The lion flew past the giant goblin and was now in front of the men that tried to kill Kai.

"Ah! Monster!" one of the men yelled.

"We know that Bob, but what is that thing?" The second Man in a black coat asked.

"I say its cool, but it's actually SCARY!" The third man, who was in a brown coat yelled.

"Goblin, destroy this thing!" yelled Ken.

The giant goblin flew up towards the winged lion, who had threw Kai onto its golden back, and got ready to hit the lion with its hammer. But the lion grabbed the goblins arm, that holds the hammer than they both went into a fury of punches and Kicks.

With Kato and Shiron, they had flown all over New York trying to find Kai.

"We looked every where and there's still no sign of Kai," Kato said in a worried tone.

Just then the crystal, which was on the vambrace started to shine. Kato looks down at the crystal and saw a strong light pointing strait out in front of him.

"Shiron, I think the crystal is pointing towards Kai," Kato said with a smile on his face.

"Then that must mean that we're getting closer," Shiron said. "Hang on tight Kato."

With one thrust of the dragon's wings the two of them took off like a jet.

With Kai, he was gripping tightly to the mane of the lion as it fought against the goblin. The lion pulls back its right fist and hits the goblin square on the face, the goblin was sent flying downwards at the roof of the skyscraper. The force of the goblins fall had almost made Ken and the three men fall off the building, the giant goblin stood up with its hammer raised in the air. The lion looks over its shoulder at Kai.

"Hang on tight kid," the lion said as he looks back at the goblin.

"O-okay," yelled Kai over the wind that was gathering up around the lion's wings.

The lion reared up with its wings wide open.

"Typhoon-Hurricane!" yelled the lion as he trusted his wings forward, making a hug wind.

The wind collided with the giant goblin and sent it flying with Ken and the three men.

"NO FAIR!" cried Ken as he, the three men, and the goblin flew high into the air.

Kai gaps at what he just witnessed and sighed.

"I'm glad that's over," he said as he loosened his grip slightly.

The lion hand changed position into a four legged stance; Kai slumps forward on the lion's back and was now lying down.

"Kai!" yelled a voice that was coming towards him.

"Ka-to?" asked Kai before he slips into darkness.

Slowly Kai opens his eyes and saw the faces of his cousin, his older brother and sisters, and his cousin's friends. Kai also saw some other people's faces, a boy with red hair and gray blue eyes. The three horned face of a red dragon, and a white face of another dragon.

"What…Where?" stammered Kai as he sits up really quickly "What's going on?"

"Welcome back Kai," Kato said with a smile.

Kai looks behind him and saw the same lion that helped him; it was lying down on its stomach behind Kai.

"What happen, how did we get to Central Park?" asked Kai as he looks around.

"When you fainted onto my back, you're cousin Kato and Shiron called your family to come to Central Park." The lion explained to Kai what happened after he past out. "Kato also invited his four friends along too."

"Yeah," Greedo said with a smile. "And I also think that it's time for introductions."

Kato had introduced Shiron, Greedo, and Blaze to Kai.

"So Kai," Shiron said as he looks at Kato's cousin. "You already know who we are…but…who's your legendZ partner."

The lion looks at Shiron with a smile.

"My name is Tairo," the lion said.

"Thank you Tairo, I'm very grateful that you saved Kai," Kida said as she bows her head.

"You're welcome," Tairo said with a nod.

Shiron lowers his head down to Kato and whispers into his partner's ear.

"Looks like we have a new member in our group…huh…Kato?"

Kato nodded his head and watches his cousins hug one another

To be continued 


	4. Six becomes eight

A Legend Is Born

Chapter 4: six becomes eight

Everyone was at Central Park, after what had happened to Kai, they were talking about the dream they all had.

"So it's happening to all of us huh?" asked Alan who was sitting beside his cousin Kato.

"Yeah," Kato said with a nod of his head.

Shiron was sitting between Tim and Kato; Greedo was leaning against his tail with Blaze and Kim sitting on ether side of him. Tairo was lying down on his stomach with Kai and his two sisters sitting up against his side.

"Kato? why didn't you tell us that your partners with a dragon?" Izumi asked in a sad voice.

Kato bowed his head in sadness.

"I just didn't want you guys to get involved in this," Kato said.

Just then Blaze decided to change the subject.

"Uh…guys?" he said as everyone looks at him. "What are we going to do about out partners? I mean, we can't just walk home every once in a while with out vambraces on our arms, believe me for my dad is getting suspicious of it."

Greedo nodded his head in agreement. Everyone went into their own silence, thinking on how to hide Shiron, Greedo and Tairo. Just then Kai snapped his finger.

"I've got UN idea," he said as every looks at him. "Alan? Do you remember that old abandoned warehouse beside the ocean?"

"Yeah," Alan said with a confused look on his face. "What of it?"

Izumi go the idea on what Kai was saying, and so did Kida.

"But Kai that's way too far to walk," Kida said as she looks at her brother.

"And I don't think that there's an airport that goes to that place," Alan said with a flat pan look.

Just then Shiron had taped Alan on the head with his right wing, Alan looks at Shiron with a question look.

"What?" asked Alan in an annoyed look on his face.

Shiron pointed to him self a few times then to Greedo and Tairo, Alan looks at the wind-dragon for a few minute then shook his head.

"Oh-no, ho-on," Alan said as he stood up. "You are not getting me up into the air on one of those things."

"We're not things kid, we're Legendz," Tairo said with a glare at Alan.

"And you only have two choices in this matter," Shiron said as he helps Kato and Tim onto his back. "You can ether 1) get a ride on one of us Legendz, or 2) you can run all the way there, so what's it going to be?"

"Okay fine, fine!" Alan yelled as he turns his back to Shiron. "I'll take the stupid flight plan."

Shiron grabs the back of Alan's shirt with his jaws, with Alan yelling out in protest, and plops the human boy onto Tairo's back with his other family members. Kim and Blaze had climbed up onto Greedo's back.

"Ready for take off, Sky-hawk?" asked Tim, as if he were on a plain with an intercom in his hand, as he looks over at Blaze.

"Ready over here Dolphin, how about you Lion-boy?" asked Blaze to Kai.

"We're ready, over," Kai said with Izumi holding on to him.

"Air-dragon here, ready for take off," Shiron said as he unfolded his wings.

"Roger that Air-dragon, Draco out," Kato said with a smile.

With one flap of the wings of the lion, and dragons, they took off into the air.

In an alley a boy was walking with only his shadow beside him. His name was Tailor, or Tai for short, he is a thirteen year old. He wears a red baseball cap on backwards, his short hair, that was under the cap, is black and his eyes were a cloudy-blue. He wears a blue jacket over a black short sleeve T-shirt with a picture of a wolf on it, and brown shorts. On his feet were black and white shoes.

Tailor was an orphan whose parent's were killed in a car accident; he was the only survivor. But the accident had left Tailor permanently blind, he had been in many foster homes but he could never feel any love from them. Tailor soon went on to the streets and life had been hard tough for him.

Soon Kato and the gang came to the abandoned warehouse; Shiron bent's his neck down for Kato and Tim so they can get off. Greedo did the same for Blaze and Kim to get off. Tairo lies down so Kai and his family can slide off his back. Alan had collapsed on to the ground with his eyes closed.

"I never want to do that again," Alan said as he drops onto his back

Tairo had stood up on his two hind lags and scoops Alan up in his front paws, then lifts him up off the ground. Kato came up to the garage door and puts his head to one side.

"So….Kai? How are we supposed to get in?" he asked as he looks over to his cousin.

"Well…when ever Izumi and I want to sneak in, we always go in by the back door." Kai said. "But I don't think that the doors are open, you see…the people locked it up."

Kato think s about what to do when something caught his eye. A window was open and that gave him an idea.

"Hey Shiron, give me a lift up." Kato said as he points to the open window.

Shiron looks at Kato then at the window. Shiron nodded and gave Kato a lift up in his right hand. Kato had grabbed the edge of the open window and looked inside. He saw the first floor with stairs leading down to the ground he also saw the garage door.

"No bodies home," Kato said as he slides inside.

Shiron and the gang waited for Kato to open the garage door. There were a few crashes with a few coughs and sneezes that came from inside. Finally the garage door opened and everyone in the group, with Alan who had regained his nerves, laughed out loud. Kato, who was standing in front of the gang, was covered in dust from head to toe. Kato was blushing from embarrassment but he also laughed along with the other.

After everyone had calmed down they all started to walk around looking at stuff.

"This place is kind of spooky," Tim said in a timid voice.

Blaze and Alan, who was set down on the ground by Tairo, were looking in some of the open crates. Blaze had found a few masks that were from Africa, Japan, China, etc. Alan had found some old dusty jewelry in another open crate.

"Now who would throw away such good jewelry?" questioned Alan as he looks at a pendent.

"Maybe…because there fake," Kim said as she came over to look at the pendent.

"How would you know that Kim?" asked Tim as he walks up to Kim and Alan.

"Jewelry is a girl's best-friend," Kim said in a proud voice.

Kato was trying on an African mask and was soon walking around while making growling and snarling noises. Izumi faked a scream and ran off to hide behind her brother Kai.

That mask that Kato was wearing looked like a monster with huge teeth.

"I am the monster that lives in the shadows and I am here to eat you're sister up," Kato said in a scary voice.

"I'm the warrior of the wind and I won't let you," Kai said while taking a fighting poster.

Shiron and Tairo watched in amusement as the two boys circled each other. Kato was about to tackle Kai when he felt someone tap their finger on top of his head. Kato took off his mask and looks up at Shiron.

"I think we should hold this battle for another time, don't you think?" The dragon said with a smirk.

Kato nodded with a smile on his face. Blaze was looking at a Japanese demon mask. Kida was trying on a necklace that looked it came from a native tribe.

"Who's in here?"

Everyone froze and slowly turns towards the entrance. They saw a boy who was the same age as Kato.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to come in here," Kato said as he walks up to the person.

"You sound like a kid my age," the boy said as he looks from left to right. "Who are you boy?"

"Kato" he said as he stood in front of the boy. "Who're you?"

"Tailor, but Tai for short," the boy said as he looks strait in front of him.

"What's wrong with that guy?" whispered Kai to Tim. "I mean look, Kato's right in front of him but he doesn't even look at my cousin."

Kato had already found out what's wrong with Tailor. For he saw that Tailor's were a cloudy-blue.

"You're blind," Kato said in a sad voice.

"Yes I am," Tailor said in a sad tone. "I became this way ever since that car accident and I also lost my family."

Shiron, with Blaze and Greedo, walked up to Kato and Tailor.

"It must have been hard for you," Shiron said as he puts his head down towards Tailors face.

Tailor was startled by the new voice in front of him. Slowly he raised his hand up and almost pulled back when he felt the warm breath of the dragon on his face.

"Its okay Tailor," Kato said with a smile on his face. "Shiron's my friend so he won't hurt you."

Tailor puts his hands on each side of Shiron's muzzle. Tailor gave a small smile as he with draw his hands.

"You're friend Shiron isn't human, is he Kato?" asked Tailor in a question tone.

"Yeah," Kato said. "Shiron is actually a dragon."

Tai nodded his head in understanding. Just then Tairo bare his fangs started to growling with Shiron and Greedo taking fighting stance.

"What's wrong Shiron?" asked Kato as he looks at his partner.

"Someone's coming," the white dragon said.

Kato and the others ran out side and saw a giant wave coming towards them. Kato had grabbed Tailor's hand as they ran out of the building. Tairo and Shiron flew out of the warehouse and trusted their wings. The wave disappeared to show off a giant crab.

"Not you guys again!" yelled Kim, Kato, Kai and Tim at the same time.

"Yes us," the girl, who was none other then Sakura, said.

Sakura was accompanied by Ken and Ben. Greedo had flown up to help Shiron and Tairo in the battle.

"When will you guys ever learn to just give up?" Kai yelled as he waved his right fist up in the air.

"We don't give up," Sakura said as she flicks her hair back over her shoulder.

Two black wings, which Kato had seen once before, appeared on Ben's back.

"Enough talk," Ben said as he flies up into the air. "Just give us you're vambraces so no one gets hurt."

"Who would ever trust the word of a bully," Kato said with a glare.

"So if you want to have these vambraces, then you'll have to get through-"

"Us Legendz first," Shiron said as he finished what Kato was going to say.

"Then it's going to be the hard way," Ken said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think that some of us should step aside and let the pros handle this," Tim said as he grabs Tailor's hand.

"Why? What's going on around here?" asked Tailor as he felt Tim dragging him some where.

"Trust us Tai," Alan said as he grabs Izumi's hand and ran. "You don't want to know."

Sakura saw Tim and his group running away.

"Giant crab you must not let them escape," she said as she pointed to Tim's group.

The Giant-Crab raised its giant pincer and brought it down towards the group. Kim saw the claw from the crab coming towards her and she froze into place. Kim closed her eyes and screamed. Kato had heard Kim scream and had soon tackled her out of the way from the crab's claw. The two of them had rolled around on the ground for a second until they stopped with Kim in the safety of Kato's arms.

"Are you alright Kim?" asked Kato as he sat up with Kim holding onto his shoulders.

Kim nodded her head with her eyes still shut tight. Kato felt her shuddering in his arms and turns to Sakura with a glare.

"Why did you attack one of my friends?!" he yelled as his eyes became cold and hard. "She's not part of this battle."

"I'm just simply going to destroy her," Sakura said in a bored tone. "After all honey she's just an ugly girl."

This got Kato really mad as the wind whipped around him. Tim ran up to Kato and Kim.

"I Kim okay?" he asked as he reached Kato.

Kato nodded at his best friend and past Kim over to Tim.

"I want you to look after Kim and the others," Kato said as Kim's grip loosened from his shoulders.

Tim nodded his head as he takes Kim from his best friend. Kato stood up and walks between Blaze and Kai. Kai and Blaze saw what happened and heard every word on what Sakura said about Kim.

"So that's what you think of my friends, huh?" Kato said in a strong yet quiet voice. "You thin that you are superior and that you can step on people like stones; I don't know why this is happening to us. But I know on thing…and that is for me to fight you!"

"We will never forgive you on what you almost did to Kim," yelled Blaze as he clenches his fists.

"Tairo, show these guys we mean business!" yelled Kai as he glares daggers at Ken and Sakura.

"I think you should rethink on attacking us."

Kato, Kai and Blaze look to see that Ben had grabbed Tailor around the neck with his left arm. In Ben's right hand was a knife that was pointed near Tailors throat.

"What are you doing, let him go!" yelled Kato as he saw what Ben intended to do with Tailor.

"I will, _if_, you agree to stop fighting us," Ben said with a smirk. "Or you can just say good bye to you're friend here."

Kato growled in frustration on trying to think on what to do. He can't give up on this fight, but he can't risk losing Tailor's life. Shiron, Greedo, Tairo, Blaze and Kai didn't know what to do ether.

"It's difficult to pick which is more important, isn't it?" asked Sakura with a smirk.

Kato clenches his left fist in anger but soon sees that the crystal on his vambrace was glowing.

'Just like when Shiron and I were looking for Kai,' Kato though as he looks at the beam of light, that only he can see, as it point's at the struggling Tailor. 'Does that mean he's a saga too?'

"So what's it going to be you three?" asked Ben as he moves the knife a little closer to Tai's throat.

Just then a huge wolf came out of nowhere and slashed the knife out of Ben's hand. Ben let's go of Tailor as he held his now bleeding hand.

Kato ran over to where Tailor was and quickly lead him away from Ben. The wolf was the size of a Belgian, maybe even taller. Its speed matches that of a cheetah. Around the wolf's neck was a navy blue collar, the wolf's eyes were a deep yellow. On the wolf's white body were roan red stripes with a bigger stripe on his forehead that splits down under each eye, and some roan at the tip of its tail.

The wolf ran up to Kato then slowly came to a stop in front of him and Tailor.

"I Tai okay?" the wolf asked as he looked at Kato.

Kato nodded his head 'yes' with a confused look on his face.

"But how did you know Tailor's name?" he asked with on eyebrow up.

"I'll tell you later kid," the wolf said then looks at Ben and snarls.

Sakura and ken gulped as they see Shiron with Greedo and Tairo on ether side of him.

"Come on guys can't we talk about this?" asked Ken in a timed voice.

"No" Greedo said with a glare.

With out warning Greedo punches the crab with a sky uppercut under the crabs chin, (do crabs have chins?) Shiron and Tairo fallowed it up by calling up their wind attacks, which sent Ken, Sakura, and the Giant-Crab flying.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" yelled Sakura and Ken as they became nothing but a speak.

"Crabbbbie!" yelled the Giant-Crab as he too became nothing but a speak.

"Damn it," swore Ben as he saw that he was surrounded by Kato and his friends.

The wolf lunges at Ben but was blocked by a black wind and was blown towards the ocean. Shiron had flown behind the wolf and caught him before the wolf hit the water. Greedo and Tairo were standing in front of the kids as they watched the black wind blow around Ben. Soon the black wind disappeared and so did Ben. Shiron landed behind the other and set the wolf down on the ground. The wolf walks up to Kato, who was beside Tailor, and stood in front of him.

"Thank you for keeping Tailor safe kid," the wolf said with a nod of his head.

"You're welcome," Kato said with a small smile. "But…how did you know Tailors name?"

"Let's just say that I've watched over him ever since he was born and saved him from that car crash. But I couldn't prevent Tailor from going blind." The wolf said in a sad tone and with his head bowed.

Tailor had heard that voice before when he was ten years old.

Flashback

_Tailor was sitting under an oak tree crying for some of the kids at school had pushed him down to the ground, and to top that off he had scraped his arm on the ground after he was pushed. Just then Tailor felt something nudge him in the arm and slowly he looks up and saw a huge striped wolf that was lying down beside him. For some reason Tailor wasn't afraid of the wolf._

"_Who are you?" asked Tailor as he wiped his tears away from his face._

"_My name is Tiger," the wolf said with a smile. "I saw what happened back there, Tailor listen to me okay? You shouldn't let the words of those kids get to you, you're stronger then you think."_

"_Thank you…but how did you know my name Tiger?" Tailor asked with a look of curiosity._

"_Well Tailor, let's just say that I've known you ever since you were born." Tiger said with his tail waging._

_Tailor looks at Tiger then smiles with happiness._

"_That must mean that you're my guardian angle," he said as his eyes grew brighter._

"_You could say that," Tiger said as he lets the ten year old Tailor huge him._

_The warmth from Tiger's fur felt good around Tailor that he fell right to sleep in it._

End of flashback

Slowly Tailor moves his left hand out towards the striped wolf. The wolf pushes the side of his muzzle into Tailor's out stretched hand and nuzzled it. The same warm feeling that Tailor had felt so many years ago had came back to him.

"Tiger?" asked Tailor with hope in his voice.

The wolf, now known as Tiger puts his muzzle in front of Tailors face and gave him a soft lick with his thick tongue. Tailor smiled as he felt the same soft fur of Tiger on his face and flung his arms around the wolf's neck.

"I missed you my friend," Tailor said with tears coming out from his closed eyes.

"Me too…Tai," Tiger said for he remembered that Tailor had shortened his name when he was eleven.

Just then Kato saw that a new vambrace had formed on Tailor's left wrist. The leather vambrace was a dark tan color that had a picture of a wolf with an oval shape emerald on top of its forehead.

"Tai is the saga of earth," Kato muttered with a smile on his face.

"I guess that mean's we have another groups member, huh Kato?"

Kato was taken by surprised as Shiron had put his leather paws on his shoulders and whispered in his right ear. Kato nodded his head slowly as he felt heat rising up into his cheeks. Shiron nuzzled Kato's right cheek with his muzzle and whispers in his ear again.

"And Kato…try not to be so reckless while trying to save people."

Kato smile for he knew what Shiron was telling him and nodded his head 'yes'. Shiron smiled as he lets go of Kato's shoulders and looks out towards the ocean.

'I have to protect Kato no matter what,' Shiron said in his head as his face became serious.

To be continued 


	5. little sister problems

A Legend Is Born

Chapter 5: little sister problems

"I/she have/has to WHAT!"

At Kim's house she was in quite a dilemma with her parents, they were asking her to take care of her ten year old sister Lilly.

Lilly has short black hair that reached to her shoulders and green eyes. She was wearing an orange short sleeve T-shirt with a blue rim around the collar, light tan shorts and black flip-flops.

"Why do I have to baby-sit Lilly?" questioned Kim as she looks at her parents for answer.

Kim's mother had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back and amber eyes. She and Kim's father were wearing black business suites. Kim's father had short red hair and green eyes.

"You're father and I am going on a business trip," Kim's mom said as she puts her black hair into a pony tail. "And we need you to look after Lilly until then."

Kim looks at her ten year old sister and saw that Lilly wasn't too thrilled with it ether.

"Now we want you two to be good and not messes up the house," Kim's father said as he and Kim's mother walk up to the front door with their suitcases in hand. "We'll be gone for about three weeks."

"WHAT!" yelled Kim and Lilly in disbelief on what they heard from their parent's mouths.

"But-" Kim started but was interrupted by her mother.

"And remember to clean you're rooms you two."

After that was said Kim's and Lilly's parents left in a yellow taxi. Kim looks at her sister and glares at her.

"Why did I get stuck with you?" she asked half to herself, and half to her sister.

Lilly shrugs her shoulder and walks back into the house. Kim sighs and looks at the sky and whispers.

"Why is god tormenting me?"

She shuts the front door with an angry slam.

Kai was tapping his right foot with an annoyed look on his face. Everyone was at Central park waiting for Kim to come so they can go to their secrete base. Blaze, Tai, Tim and Tiger were sitting under the shade of the tree sleeping. Kato was talking with Greedo and Shiron while asking questions on what Legendz were. Kida was making long grass bracelets out of long grass, while Alan was pasting back and forth. Izumi was lying down on Tairo's back and was looking at the clouds for shapes.

"Darn it all!" yelled Kai as he stamped the ground with his right foot.

Everyone looks at Kai with confused looks on their faces.

"What's the matter Kai?" asked Tairo as Izumi slides off his back.

"We've been waiting for Kim for a long time, and she still hasn't showed up," Kai said as a blood vesicle appeared on his forehead.

"Maybe she got caught up on something," Alan said as he looked at his younger brother with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe she's gone somewhere this summer," Tim said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't think so Tim," Kato said as he gets up off the ground. "I mean…Kim would have told us on were she was going yesterday."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that Kato," Tim said as he stood up from the ground.

"Do you think that she's still at home?" asked Blaze as he helps Tai up.

"I that's the case, then who will go and get her?" asked Kida as she looks up from her work.

Everyone chewed on the thought on who will go and get Kim. Just then Kato raised his hand up in the air.

"I'll go and get Kim," he said as everyone looks at him. "I think she's still scared after the last day's event."

"I'll go along with him," Shiron also said as raised his paw.

"Well then you two, good luck," Tiger said as he lets Tim and Tai onto his back. "We'll be waiting for you at the hide out."

Shiron and Kato nodded their head in agreement. Kato lets the windragon grab the back of his shirt between his jaws and Shiron sets his human partner on his blue patch back. With one flap of his wings both Shiron and Kato flew off.

Kim was folding some of her cloths and setting them in the basket.

"I shouldn't be here," she said with a scowl on her face. "I should be with the others helping them clean up the base."

"Just then the doorbell rings and she gets up to answer it. Kim opens the door and gave the person a glare but it soon turns into a smile for there at the door she saw Kato.

"Kato…what are you doing here?" she asked as she grabbed Kato's right hand.

"Shiron, the other and I were getting worried about you," Kato said as he lets Kim pull him inside. "So Shiron and I came to get you."

"Speaking of Shiron, where is he?" asked Kim as she looks outside.

Kato dug into his left pocket and brought out a blue and white hamster with two small wings on its back. It had black beady eyes and wing shaped ears, it was wearing a small size pilot's cap and small brown gloves. It also had navy blue paws.

"Kim," Kato said as he held up the hamster. "Meet mine Shiron."

Kim looks at the hamster for a few minutes then looks at Kato.

"No way Kato" she said. "That can't be the dragon that we met four days ago, is it?"

"Yeah, it is" Kato said as he places Shiron on his right shoulder. "It was a real surprise for me when he changed into this size too."

Flashback

_Shiron and Kato landed in front of Kim's house, lucky for them that no ones around to see them._

"_You stay outside Shiron," Kato said as his dragon partner sets him down on the ground._

"_I don't think that will be necessary," Shiron said with a smirk._

"_What do you mean?" asked Kato in a suspicions tone._

_The only response Shiron gave to Kato was that he was that he folded his wings around him self. Kato gives him a question look and was about to ask Shiron on what he was doing when the crystal on Kato's vambrace started glowing. Shiron's form was covered in a strong wind and Kato had to cover his face from the dust and dirt. Soon the wind died down and there standing in Shiron's place was a small hamster._

"_Shiron?" asked Kato as he uncovered his face and looks down at the hamster. "Is that really you?"_

_The hamster nodded its head and lets Kato pick it up._

End flashback

"Wow!" shouted Kim as she listened to her friend's story. "But how can Shiron return to his other form?"

"Well…I think that maybe the vambrace can help change Shiron back and also, maybe, he can change back on his own free will, right?" asked Kato as he looks back at the smaller form of the windragon Shiron.

Shiron nodded his head 'yes' at Kato's question.

"That's good" Kim said with a sigh. "If he didn't then we'd be in real trouble."

"Kim?"

She flinched at the sound of her name then as quick, as if she were a bolt of lightning, turned and saw her sister Lilly standing in front of the stairs. Lilly had a confused look on her face.

"Lilly?" asked Kim quietly. "You heard all that didn't you?"

Lilly nodded her head at Kim's question. Kim sighed and soon started to explain the story of how she and her friends met the Legendz. Kim then told her sister about how Kato and the others, with their Legendz, fight people who were trying to steal their vambraces.

"Really?" asked Lilly as she looks at Kato.

"Yeah" Kato said with a small smile. "Shiron and I were supposed to take Kim to the hide out but I'm thinking that she has things to do here."

Kim sighed "unfortunately yes," she said with a scowl. "Our parents are on a three week business trip and I have to look after my little sister."

"Ouch" Kato said. "Then I guess you won't be able to make it huh?"

"Yeah" Kim said with a sad smile when she felt her sister tug her right arm.

"What is it?" asked Kim as she looks at Lilly.

"Why don't we all go to the hide out?" asked Lilly with a smile on her face.

"But mom and Dad told me to look after you," Kim said.

"But they never said where you should look after me, did they?" asked Lilly as she gave Kim a fox like grin.

Kim, Kato and Shiron knew where Lilly was getting at and smiled.

Soon all four of them were outside and were making sure that no one was around.

"You two ready to fly?" asked Kato with a smile on his face.

Kim nodded as she locked the door with her house key. Lilly also nodded as her eyes blazed with excitement. Kato placed Shiron down on the ground and stood back.

"Okay Shiron go for it" Kato said as he gives the thumbs up.

Shiron nodded then closed his eyes. Just then the crystal on Kato's vambrace started to glow and just like before a big wind came out of nowhere and Kato, with Kim and her sister, covered their faces form the dust and the wind. Soon the wind died down and the three kids uncovered their faces. Lilly nearly screamed as she saw Shiron in his dragon form with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lilly meet windragon Shiron," Kato said as he stood beside Kim's sister.

"Um…H-hello" Lilly said in a timid voice as she swallowed down her fear.

"Yeah Hello." Shiron greeted.

"Okay" Kim said as she walks up to Kato and Lilly. "Now that that's settled can he go to the hide out now?"

Kato nodded as Shiron lowered his right paw for them. Kato climes on to Shiron's paw then helps Kim and Lilly get on as well. They soon climbed onto Shiron's back and with one flap of the dragon's wings they were off.

They soon came to the abandoned warehouse and they soon heard shouting coming from inside it.

"What do you mean by this is getting too dangers for us kids? You're at least the same age as us, if not a little older!"

Kato, Shiron and Kim recognized the voice as Tim. Shiron lets Kato, Kim and Lilly down and they all came up to the garage door.

"Well Mr. Adventure have you forgotten the incident that happened to us?" asked Alan with a glare at Tim.

"How could I have not," Tim said as he shot his own glare back at Alan.

"Hey!"

Everyone looks and saw Kato and Shiron standing at the entrance of the garage door.

"Would you all mind telling us what's going on?" asked Kato as he walks inside the building.

"I'm only telling Tim that this battle is getting too dangers for us kids." Alan said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I think that we kids who don't have Legendz should just go home and forget this ever happened."

"What!" everyone in the group yelled as they looked at Alan in disbelief.

Tairo had gotten on four lags and was glaring at Alan.

"Listen kid" the lion growled. "You may not know this but you and some of the others in this group are all important to us Legendz in our time of need."

"What do you mean Tairo?" asked Kai as he looked at the lion with a curios look on his face.

"Big mouth" Greedo said as he shook his head.

"We might as well tell them" Shiron said as he looks down at the confused faces of their partners. "But first I wanted to introduce a new member that will be joining out group. But she seemed to be missing."

Kim looks to see what Shiron meant and saw that Lilly had disappeared.

"Lilly, where did you go?" asked Kim as she looked from left to right.

"Lilly?" asked Tim said as he scratched the back of his head. "Who's this Lilly you guys keep talking about?"

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turns around. There standing in front of him was a cloak figure with a demon face on it.

"Boo!" yelled the ghost as it raised its arms, as if to grab Tim.

Tim's mouth was wide open and then without warning he fainted. Luckily Greedo had caught him and was looking at the ghost with a curious look. Before the ghost could run away it bumped into Shiron's lag and the windragon shook his head left to right.

"I had a feeling that you were noting but trouble" he said as he lightly grabs the figure around the waist and takes the ghost over to Kim.

Kim grabs the face of the monster and pulls it off. Kato holds back his laughter as he saw who the ghost was; it was Lilly who had found the black cloak among the masks.

"You always seem to get into trouble, don't you little sister?" questioned Kim as she glares at Lilly.

Lilly gave a small smile as Shiron sets her down on the ground. Soon after Tim woke up he started blathering about where the ghost went and was embracement as he found out that he was scared by Kim's little sister who had dressed up as a ghost. Everyone had a good laugh after that and soon settled down and got comfortable as Shiron got ready to tell the story that will change the kids lives forever.

To be continued


	6. Bad memories and good one'

A Legend Is Born

Chapter 6: Bad memories and good one's

Kato and the others were sitting in front of their LegendZ partners. Shiron was about to tell them about the LegendZ war that they all might face in the future.

"The LegendZ war is about us gathering together for the end of the world." Shiron said with a serious look on his face.

"The end of the world?" asked Tim in a scared tone. "I don't like the sound of that at all."

"Me nether Tim" Kim said as she looks at her friend as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Before any of you were even born" Shiron continued as he saw Kato listening intently. "We Legendz had appeared here in this very city along time ago with only four of us Legendz that teamed up with our sagas. Let's just say that a few people know about us LegendZ and they used a device to can call upon us."

"You mean that they didn't use those silly vambraces that Kato, Blaze, Kato's stupid cousin and Tailor use?" asked Tim said as he looks over at Kai with smirk on his face.

Kai looks over at Tim with a glare as his right hand balls into a fist. "What did you say you little worm?!" he growled, "Why don't you say that in front of my face!"

"You're stupid! Do you have a problem with that kid?" yelled Tim with a smirk on his face.

Before Kai could even lunge at Tim he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt by Tairo, who had grabbed Kai's shirt by his teeth, than plops the boy down between his front paws.

"Just take it easy kid," Tairo said as Kai looks up at him. "Save your energy for when you will be fighting the enemies, instead of each other."

Kai huffs and turns his head to the side and mutters an 'Alright' with hint of a growl in it. Kato looks over at his cousin than gave Tim a glare, and that made his best friend cringe under Kato's glare.

"What did I do?" asked Tim as he saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Oh! Well let me see here kid," Tiger said as he places his front right paw at the tip of his chin while sitting. "It could be that you called Kato's cousin a stupid cousin and that he has a lot of pride in him."

"Yeah that's true," Alan said as he nodded his head in agreement to the words wolf. "My younger brother has a lot of pride in him, for he is the strongest swimmer and boater in gym class."

"Really?" asked Tairo as he looks at Alan then smirks as he looks down at Kai. "Then maybe you should have gotten one of the water LegendZ instead of me kid."

"If I did that than how will I be able to get here" Kai said as he smirks back at Tairo. "I doubt that Shiron, Greedo and Tiger could carry all of us kids on their backs. They would have to do it one at a time, if they could fly fast enough."

Everyone chuckled at what Kai said but Kato didn't laugh for he was still interested in the story that Shiron was telling them. Kato stood up and walks up to his dragon partner, Shiron notices Kato walking up to him with a look in his eyes that Shiron could tell was serious in this story.

"But what will happen if it starts up again?" asked Kato as he stares strait into Shiron's eyes.

"If it happens again then you're world might get destroyed once again" Shiron said in a deep voice.

The kids froze at what the Wind Dragon said and everything went into silence in the group. Kato stares at the ground in thought after what his partner.

'_I can't allow that to happen to this planet, it's our home and nothing can change that._' Kato thought inside his head and had made up his mind.

Kato quickly looks up at Shiron with determination inside of them. "Shiron no matter what will happen I'm going to fight what evil force is going to try and hurt this planet, that's a promise."

Shiron couldn't help himself as he laughed at how quickly Kato chose to fight the evil that was on his planet.

"I admire you're courage Kato" Shiron said with a smirk. "But you're the only one that wants to fight, what about you're friends?"

Kato looks over at his friends with a serious look on his face as he stares at them. Tim and the others were a little hesitant about what to say about Kato's chose.

"It's okay if you guys don't want to" Kato said with a friendly smile. "And you don't have to choose right away, just think about it."

Blaze comes up to Kato with a small smile on his face. "Thanks for giving us time to think about this Kato."

"Well I don't want to force you guys into it" Kato said as he rubs the back of his head. "But it's also half my responsibility as much as you guy's."

Everyone was quiet for about ten seconds before Tim leaps up. "I thought about it and I made up my mind. I'm going to help out my long time buddy when ever I can."

Tim proved his point by putting wrapping his right arm around Kato's shoulders. "I'm his best friend and I'm not going to abandon him for I am Tim the brave."

"I'm going along with Kato on this war." Kim said as she stood up with a smirk "For someone needs to look after them and keep them out of trouble."

Kato smiles at his two friends for he knew that they will stand by him no matter what. He looks at everyone else as he saw the hesitant looks on their faces.

"As I said before you guys don't have to decide too quickly" Kato said as he smiles at them. "You guys can think it over."

Blaze and the others nodded their heads and soon everyone started wondering around the warehouse. Kato walks out of the warehouse and was soon staring out at the ocean with a far off look on his face.

"You okay Kaze no Saga?" Kato was startled by the voice behind him but smiles.

"Yeah I'm fine Shiron" Kato said as his dragon partner stands beside him. "I'm still thinking about what you told me about this war. Shiron, I don't want people to suffer or lose their loved ones. That's why I want to join and that's all that I can do."

Shiron looks down at Kato who was staring out at the open ocean as the sea air blew through his hair. Shiron remembered his last Kaze no Saga who was some times a baby but always came through even in the LegendZ war.

"Kato" Shiron said as he looks out at the ocean as he saw the sun setting on the horizon. "I have to admit that you're different from my other Kaze no Saga."

"Huh?" Kato said as he looks up at Shiron with a confused look on his face.

"My last Partner was Shu and unlike you he was a cry baby." Shiron said with a chuckle as he thought it. "But there's one thing that makes you two similar."

"What's that?" asked Kato with a question look on his face.

"You two like to fell the wind on you're faces." Shiron said as he looks down at Kato.

Kato looks at Shiron for a moment then smiles at the dragon. "I wish I could have met Shu."

Shiron smiles at him than looks out at the horizon again. "How about we go for a flight around the city?"

"That sounds good to me" Kato said with a nod of his head.

Shiron helps Kato up on to his back and once the boy had settled he spread his wings. With one flap of his wings Shiron flew off into the air with Kato on his back.

Kato had closed his eyes as the wind flew past his face. '_It feels like I'm in a dream and I don't want it to end._'

Kato opens his eyes again and saw how high they were and he felt his heart race with excitement. Shiron looks over his shoulder and smiled as he saw how big Kato's smile was.

'_Kato isn't like Shu but he and Kato are similar in both ways. Both Shu and Kato have big hearts_' with that thought in mind Shiron flew even higher into the air.

Kato lays down on Shiron's back as he grips tight to the golden necklace with the wind blowing through his blond hair.

Scene change

Tiger was pulling out a black cloth that was stuck between two crates while being careful on not causing a mess. Tairo saw that Tiger was having difficulties and decided to help out.

"Need some help buddy?" asked Tairo as he grabs the top crate and puts it down on the ground.

Tiger lets go of the black cloth and smiles up at Tairo. "Sure do cool cat."

Tiger grabs the cloth again once Tairo takes the last crate off of it. Tiger drags it into the middle of the floor of the warehouse and places it there.

"There" Tiger said with a smirk. "I found this thing under the crates yesterday, so I was thinking that we LegendZ might use it for bedding."

"That sounds like a good idea Tiger" Tairo said as he takes a close look at the cloth. "But it seems to me that this thing can only let three LegendZ on its self."

"I'm sure we can find some more around this place." Tiger said while looking around to find more cloth.

Tiger stops looking as he saw Tailor sitting down in a corner with his face buried into his arms. Tiger walks up to the blind boy and sat down beside him.

"Tailor?" asked Tiger in a gentle voice as Tailor slowly moves his head up from his arms. "Are you felling okay kid?"

"No" Tailor said in a quiet voice as he stares strait a head of him. "After what Shiron had told us about the war and when Kato said he wanted to join…I don't know but it made me fell like I would only get in peoples way. I don't have my sight any more remember Tiger."

"Yeah I guess I see you're point Tai" Tiger said with thought but smiled. "But that doesn't mean you should think of you're self useless. After all you do have other senses that you don't recognize yet, and Kato said that you and the others don't have to decide to quickly. But just to let you know Tai that no matter what I will protect you."

"Really?" asked Tailor as he holds his left hand out to the wolf.

"That's a promise" Tiger said as he presses his muzzle into Tailor's hand.

Kai was talking with his brother and sisters. "Alan you have to understand that Kato, Tim and Kim need our help also."

"I know Kai" Alan said with his back turned to his younger brother. "But what can Kida and I do because we don't have LegendZ like you Kai. And Izumi is too young to get into wars with creatures."

"But we can't just stand by ether to just watch our world to fall to this war." Izumi said in a calm voice as she stood beside Kida.

"Alan it's you're call" Kida said as she looks at their older brother.

Alan looks over at Kai who was waiting for him to answer but none came. Kai looks at his brother hard in the eye and glares at him.

"If that's what you want then fine" Kai said as he steps backwards away from his brother. "If you want to stand by and watch the war tear apart or world then fine, but I'm not going to stand by and watch that happen!"

With that said Kai ran away from his brother with Izumi following after him. Kida looks at Alan with a disappointed look on her face, for she thought that Alan would help as well.

Kai didn't watch where he was going and soon bumps into Tairo's front leg. The lion looks down at his human partner in surprise and saw Kai on the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Tairo as he leans down to get a better look at his partner.

"No I'm not" growled Kai as he stood up and he looks at Tairo. "I can't believe my older brother, Alan, would just stand by and watch this LegendZ war tear apart our home planet. If I were the older brother I would think of saving our home earth instead of watching it fall apart."

"He probably has his reasons Kai" Tairo said as he lies down on his stomach. "But from what you told me from your own words you want to protect this planet more then anyone, am I right?"

"You can bet you're tail and wings on that big guy" Kai said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then you might be thinking on joining you're cousin to fight against the LegendZ war, huh?" asked Tairo again as he looks closely at Kai.

"Yeah!" shouted Kai as he jumps up and down. "I ain't going to let my cousin and his friends face the jaws of danger alone. I'm going to be right at his side no matter what."

"Me too" Izumi said as she came up to her brother side. "I want to fight too."

"Well that makes five in this club." Tairo said with a smile on his muzzle "But just to let you two know it might become dangers."

"We don't care!" yelled Kai and Izumi together.

Tairo laughs as the two kids started yelling that they wanted to be in the war. Tairo calms them down by nuzzling Izumi in the stomach and bumping Kai with his nose in the cheek.

Blaze had walked outside to get a breath of fresh air while looking out at the ocean. Greedo was standing by Blaze's side with the two of them in and uncomfortable silence.

Blaze looks at Greedo out of the corner of his eyes and gulps down a lump that was forming in his throat.

"Greedo" Blaze said not looking at the dragon. "I'm sorry for not saying anything to Kato but I'm just not sure if I should get involved with this. I mean what if I let everyone down and make a total fool of myself."

Greedo looks down at his partner and puts his claw hand around Blaze's side. "Kato said that you and the other can think it over so you don't have to decide to quickly. Besides that Blaze I think that you might be able to help you're friends by just showing them how you really care about saving you're home world."

Blaze looks up at Greedo and smiles a small smile. When Blaze first met Greedo he thought the dragon would be like his father, but now spending time with him Blaze realized that Greedo had a good heart.

Just then Blaze and Greedo heard a crash from with in the warehouse and soon heard the shouts of Kim yelling at Tim.

"Watch what you're doing you stupid head! You could have made us pancakes by just tumbling in to those crates!" shouted Kim in anger with her fists in the air.

"Well excuse me!" shouted Tim as steam hissed from the sides of his head. "But it was you who almost made us pancake's because you had to take that stupid piece of fabric out from underneath those crates!"

"What! Why you, you…" that was all Kim said before she and Tim started fighting in a dust cloud of fury.

Kato and Shiron landed in front of the entrants of the warehouse and saw Kim fighting Tim.

"Oh boy" Kato said with a sigh as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"Should we split them up?" asked Shiron as he looks at Kato who was still on his back. "Or should we just leave them be?"

"Just leave them be" Kato said with a smile. "Besides as my parents always say 'when there's a dog and cat fight you should just stay out of it'."

"That's a good point" Shiron said as he looks over at Kim and Tim.

Kim and Tim were soon on the ground panting with everyone else looking at them for a few moments than started laugh. Kim and Tim didn't know what the others were laughing about but they soon joined in as well for this was one friendship that can never be broken between friends.

To be continued


	7. Underwater doubts

A Legend Is Born

Underwater doubts

Alan was sitting on one of the crates in the warehouse that Kato and the others had decided to be their hide out. Alan was thinking about the LegendZ War that was going to destroy their world.

'_Why?_' thought Alan as he looks at the ground '_Why is this war starting up again, with me and my family caught in the middle of it, why?_'

Alan buried his face deep into his arms as the thought of his family being killed ran trough his head. Just then Alan heard someone come over to him and he looks up. To Alan's surprise he saw Shiron with Kato on his shoulder.

"Alan, are you okay?" asked Kato with a worried look on his face.

Alan shook his head no "How can I be okay when I suddenly found out that our home world will be destroyed, along with us going with it."

"Alan…" Kato said in a soft voice as he looks down at his cousin with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Alan" Shiron said as he looks away from Kato's cousin. "I didn't mean to drag you or you're family into this."

"But why is my brother chosen to be the Wind Saga like you Kato?" asked Alan as he looks up at his little cousin.

"Uh…well…I don't know" Kato said with a confused look on his face. "All I know is that we have to stop this war together, other wise we all might get destroyed. But not only that, the lives of other people that live on this planet are at stake here. Alan I know you don't want to be involved in this but…me and the other's could really use you're help and…"

"No!" shouted Alan in anger as he glares at Kato, who shrank under the gaze of his cousin. "I'm not going to be part of this, so you can forget it!"

With that said Alan ran out of the warehouse with tears of anger flowing down from his face. Kato looked upset as he saw how angry his cousin was then looks down at the ground with sadness.

"Kato" Shiron said with sad look on his face "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Shiron, for it was half my fault as well." Kato said in a quiet voice as he touches the side of Shiron's long neck.

Scene change

Alan ran away from the warehouse at a fast pace without looking back. Alan ran and ran until he was at the sea shore where he had to stop. Alan leans over with hands on his knees as he breathing heavily. The sea air flows past him as he straitened himself and looks out at the ocean.

'_Why is this happening to us?_' thought Alan as the sea air blew though his hair.

Scene change

Everyone was working hard on moving some of the stuff around in their hideout.

"I don't see why we have to do this" Kai said as he and Izumi strained to keep the crate from falling down on their toes. "All I know is that this is stressful to us kids, and these stupid crates are heavy!"

Suddenly the weight of the crate was lifted off of them and that made Kai and Izumi look at one another in confusion.

"Why don't you take a break you guys" Tairo said with a kind smile on his face. "Just let us LegendZ do the work okay?"

"You sure?" asked Kai as he looks up at his lion partner.

"Yep" Tairo said with a nod.

Kai and Izumi said thank you to Tairo and ran out of the warehouse while chasing each other around. Tairo smiles as he watches them for a minute than went back to work.

Kim and Kida were dusting away dust from the corners of the warehouse and the windows. Tim was helping Tai around with spreading some blackest, which they found under some of the crates, on the ground.

Tiger was sniffing around until he got a nose full of dirt. Without warning the wolf sneezed, while causing some more dust to fly around.

"Bless you" Lilly said from the other side of the warehouse.

"Thank you" Tiger said as he shakes the dust out of his fur.

Kato was sitting quietly by himself in a corner with his knees pulled up at his chest. He felt like his life is falling apart right in front of him. Alan had quickly run out of the warehouse in anger and not only that, his own cousin was angry at him for dragging them into this mess. Why did he have to be the Wind Saga?

That was the only thought running through his mind as he buried his head in the folds of his arms. Kato didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

"The best thing you can do is to let your cousin think things over for himself." A voice said from beside Kato.

Kato looks up and saw Shiron sitting at his side. He was so deep in his thought that he didn't notice Shiron coming up to him.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Shiron?" asked Kato as he looks up at his partner.

Shiron nodded his head slowly. "People just need a little time to sort out their feelings." He said as he looks down at his partner.

"I…guess you're right." Kato said with a small smile on his face. "But I think that it was my fault that I caused this war to start."

"The war hasn't started yet Kato." Shiron said as he looks hard at his partner. "But you did do one thing that was important for everyone, and that was to give them the choice on whether they want to be in the war or not. That's what a true leader should do as they try to make the right choices in their life."

Kato was surprised to hear what Shiron had told him; he, Kato, a leader? No way, he was too young to be a leader and didn't think that he was qualified to be a leader. But Shiron was giving him encouragement and he was glade to have a good friend like him.

Sea shore

Alan was walking down the beach with an angry look on his face. His younger brother and sister wanted to be in this war, and Kida was unsure of what to do in this situation. Why should kids get into this kind of thing? Why not let adults handle this instead of them?

Just then he heard something splash out on the water. He looks over at the water and saw nothing for a moment. Than all of a sudden a two huge shapes appeared out of the water. Alan suddenly knew what they were at once, LegendZ!

One of the LegendZ was that looked like a squid wearing a dark pare of sun glasses, with a green hairdo on the sides of its head. Around its two mane tentacles were spiked wrist bands.

The other LegendZ looks, to Alan's surprise, almost like Shiron in a way; the dragon had blonde hair that went near the middle of his neck. His body was a light blue with a dark blue jagged patch on its back, which went to the base of his tail. Around the dragon's neck was a golden collar, and under the dragon's body was a clouded blue that went up to his sides like an orcas pattern, and it stopped near the middle of his tail. On the dragon's tail was a jagged sea green fluke and on his elbows were sea green jagged fins.

The two LegendZ fought ever so fiercely with one another. The dragon was wrapped around the squids tentacles, but his arms were free with his purple-red claws slashing at his opponents face. In one quick movement the squid threw the dragon towards the beach.

Alan quickly got out of the way as the dragon got beached. Alan took a closer look of the dragon's face and saw that its eyes were a ruby red that were surrounded by a blue patch that had lines reaching up towards its ear, and towards its mouth. It light blue ear was jagged with some cloud blue on it. On one of the dragon's ears was a red earring. Around the dragon's wrists were a silver bracelet on its right wrist, and a leather brass bracelet with silver markings on it. The claws on the dragon's feet were the same color as its claws.

The dragon quickly sat up and glares at the squid. A growl erupted from the dragon's throat. "Don't look down on Typhoon the water dragon you ugly squid!"

The squid suddenly shot a column of water at both Typhoon and Alan. Alan didn't know what to do but stand completely shocked. Typhoon notices Alan and quickly blocks the water spout from his the boy with his body. Alan quickly came out of his shock as he saw the dragon's chest.

Typhoon was blocking the water with his back. Typhoon quickly looks at Alan with his teeth clenched.

"What are you standing around for!?" growled Typhoon, "Get out of here!"

Alan quickly did as he was told and was soon running across the sand again.

Warehouse

Tairo was about to lift a crate but soon stops as he looks up confused. Greedo, Tiger, and Shiron suddenly stopped what they were doing as well. Kato suddenly stood up as he felt something pass through his body.

Kai suddenly stopped chasing Izumi then looks out across the water. Blaze and Tailor stopped or stood up as they felt something pass through their bodies as well.

"Something's out there." Kato said as he ran out of the warehouse and looks out at the ocean.

Kim and the other quickly followed him outside with a looks of confusion. "What do you mean Kato?" asked Tim as he came up to his friend's side.

"I can sense something out on the ocean." Kato said as he looks over at Tim. "And it ain't good."

"This aura" Tairo said as he took a step forward. "This aura belongs to a LegendZ!"

"We have to check this out." Kai said as he looks over at Kato.

"Yeah," Kato said with a nod of his head.

Kato looks over at Kida and the others. "You guys have to say here, because I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Okay" Kida said with Kim, Tim, Izumi, and Lilly nodding in agreement.

Tiger bends low for Tailor to get on his back. Tairo grabs Kai behind the shirt and throws him onto his back. Greedo and Shiron lowered their hands down for Blaze and Kato, and quickly placed them onto their shoulders.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Kato said before Shiron gave one flap of his mighty wings, and soon took off from the ground with Greedo and Tairo following right behind.

Tailor grips the lean body of Tiger as the wolf tore down the street to the beach.

The beach

Alan was running for his life as he tried to get as far away from the battle as possible. The squid had some how saw Alan and would always fire columns of water at him, but Typhoon would always intervene.

"Deep Wave Destroyer!" shouted Typhoon as he made a swiping movement with his tail.

A huge wave appeared in front of the squid and it would always try to drown it. Alan suddenly tripped over his feet and fell onto the sand of the beach. Alan tried to get up but couldn't move fast enough as a water column came strait at him.

"Shift Element!" a voice shouted from behind Alan.

A huge wall of rock came out of nowhere in front of Alan. The column of water hit against the face of the Rockwall.

"What the…!" he started out of shock and surprise.

"Alan!"

At the mention of his name he looks up at the sky and saw Shiron, Greedo, and Tairo with Kato, Blaze and Kai on their backs.

"Alan! Are you okay!?" shouted Kato from Shiron's shoulders.

Before Alan could give a reply five columns of water shot out at Shiron, Greedo, and Tairo; the two dragons and lion quickly dodged the attack.

"What the heck was that?!" shouted Blaze as he looks down at the water.

"Kraken!" shouted Tairo as he saw the squid.

Tiger quickly came up to Alan's side while the squid was distracted. "Hurry, get on" he said quickly.

Alan didn't hesitate as he quickly mounts up behind Tailor. Tiger quickly ran across the beach, away from the battle field. Shiron, Greedo, and Tairo were dodging Kraken's attacks that were shot at them.

Kato was holding tight to Shiron's collar as he flew around the columns of water. Tairo was doing a lot of trick in the air as he tried to not get hit himself. Blaze was griping the fur edge collar of Greedo's vest as the fire dragon dodged around the columns of water.

"Hey! I'm your opponent you idiot!" shouted Typhoon as he suddenly both of his arms.

The fins on his elbows started glowing bright blue and became two sharp blades. "Water Blades!" he shouted as he slashed his right arm at the Kraken.

The blades made contact but that didn't stop the Kraken's next attack that it fired. A column of water suddenly shot out and hit Shiron in the wing. That attack made Kato lose his grip on Shiron's collar.

Kato fell off the dragon's back and was plunged into the cold sea water.

"Kato!" shouted Shiron as he saw his partner hit the water.

He quickly went into a steep dive and plunged into the cold sea himself. Shiron quickly looks around at his surrounding in the water and saw Kato sinking. Kato must have been knocked out by the sudden force of falling into the water. Shiron quickly flaps his wings in the water to give him a push to dive deeper in the water.

Shiron quickly grabbed Kato in his arms and was about to resurface again but was suddenly pulled down. Shiron quickly looks down at his feet and saw the tentacles of the Kraken. Kraken's suddenly wrapped around Shiron's wings as he was pulled deeper into the water. Shiron struggled against the Kraken's grip but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't break free. His lungs burned for air. Shiron held Kato closer to his chest. Suddenly the Kraken's grip loosened on him and he quickly resurfaced. Shiron took in a deep gulp of air as he flew through the air.

Shiron coughed out some water that had entered his throat and soon looks down at Kato. Kato was also coughing out some water that had entered his throat as well.

"Are you okay?" asked Shiron with a worried look on his face.

"Y-yeah" Kato said with a weak nod of his head.

The two of them looked down at the water below them. Typhoon was throwing punches at the Kraken with one of the squid's tentacles around his neck.

"Take that you stupid squid!" the water dragon shouted in anger as he punched the Kraken over and over again.

Suddenly the Kraken threw the dragon into a pile of sea rocks. Alan, Tailor, and Tiger were at a far distance away from the battle field. Alan saw just how hard the sea dragon was fighting, but was quickly growing weaker.

'_I just can't stand and watch this any more!_' he shouted through his head.

Alan quickly ran towards the sea rocks. "Alan! Come back!" shouted Tiger as he saw what Alan was going to do.

Typhoon was slowly getting up with wounds plastered all over his body. "I'm at my limit," he said as he struggled to stand up.

Alan quickly clambered over the rock as he tried to get over to the dragon. The Kraken slowly swam over towards the sea dragon as it raised one of its tentacles.

"Stop it!" shouted Alan as he quickly stood between the Kraken and Typhoon.

But the Kraken didn't heed his call and quickly brought its tentacle down towards Alan. Typhoon quickly covered Alan with his body. The tentacle slammed full force into Typhoon's back.

Typhoon lets out a roar of pain as he felt the Kraken's tentacles whip at his back. Kato and the others watched from the sky or on the land. This water dragon LegendZ was protecting Alan with his life.

"I can't watch this any more." Kato said as he grips Shiron's arm. "We have to do something to help him."

"But how!" shouted Kai from Tairo's back.

"I don't know!" shouted Kato in frustration but soon glares at the Kraken. "But all I know is that we have to get rid of the squid!"

Suddenly a strong wind suddenly started to surround Shiron and Kato. Shiron felt a strong energy come into his body.

"What's this strong energy?" He said as he felt the wind enveloped him and Kato.

"Kato!" shouted Blaze and Kai as they saw what was happening to Shiron and Kato.

Kato felt his whole body pulse with some unknown force in the wind.

'_What is this feeling?_' he thought as he touched his chest. '_I can feel my heart beating, but also I can feel someone else's heart as well._'

The wind around Shiron and Kato suddenly turned into a tornado. Shiron's body started glowing along with Kato's body. Kato was unconscious as the light enveloped him. Kato suddenly became a ball of light that had entered Shiron's chest.

"Element Fusion!" shouted Shiron with a roar.

Shiron's body started to become more muscular then ever before. A brown jacket had appeared on his body with a fur line collar, and his golden collar under it. On Shiron's jacket were two metal plates that almost looked like shoulder guards. Shiron's pilots cap disappeared as it showed his full mane of blonde hair. His goggles were still strapped around his head, and his wing shaped ears grew a little longer with some of his blonde hair on them. A brown strap hung in front of his chest with silver clasps on it. Shiron's gauntlets were still on him but instead of three claws he had five, with five dark blue claws growing out of them.

On the left side of his jacket was a strange symbol that was written in white. On Shiron's tail was a metal tail bracelet, and on his white wings were four golden rings.

The tornado soon parted as it shows Shiron in his new form. Shiron's wings were a little longer then from before. Everyone was surprised to see Shiron in this new form.

In a dark room, Ben lied on his bed until he felt a shock of energy go through his body. Ben quickly sat up and looks out at the wind.

"Did you feel that?" Ben said to no one in the room.

"I did" a deep voice said from the shadows of his room. "It could be that the boy had made a strong connection to his LegendZ, and now they had fused with one another."

Shiron was flouting above the air as he glares at the Kraken. "You've really made me mad now squid boy." He said in a dangerous growl. "It's unforgivable to drown me and my partner, but when you try to hurt my partner's cousin then that's really crossing the line!"

Everyone didn't know what was going on, but they were amazed by the transformation of Shiron. Can Shiron defeat the Kraken?

To be continued

Here a cliff hanger, so get ready for the next chapter.


	8. Elemental fusion and sister quarrel

A Legend Is Born

Elemental Fusion and sister quarrel 

_Last time on 'A Legend Is Born' Kato and his friends were attacked by a LegendZ called Kraken. Kraken had been fighting with a sea dragon named Typhoon, but he soon turned his attacking on Alan. When Kato and the gang had gotten there they were also attacked. Kato and Shiron were soon covered by a tornado and Shiron had some how transformed into a different form._

_Can Shiron's new form be enough to stop Kraken?_

343

The transformed Shiron was flying high above the Kraken with a glare. Blaze and the others were amazed by the change that Shiron had undergone. But one question was still going through every one's heads, where was Kato?

Kraken soon directed his attention to Shiron as water columns shot out from the sea. The water columns shot towarded Shiron with him not moving and inch. Suddenly, without warning, Shiron had disappeared before the water columns could hit him.

"Wow!" shouted out both Blaze and Greedo in amazement at what they just seen before them.

"He's fast!" exclaimed Tairo with a shocked look on his face.

"But…where did he go?" asked Kai with a confused look on his face.

The Kraken was just as confused as the rest of the group. Suddenly, Kraken was kicked from behind by someone and fell into the water face first. The Kraken quickly emerged from the water and saw Shiron flying in front of him.

Shiron smirked at the water LegendZ. "You're really are slow, aren't you?"

Typhoon slowly sat up with Alan sitting underneath him.

"Are you okay kid?" asked Typhoon as he looked down at Alan.

"Yeah" answered Alan with a small smile on his face.

Typhoon gives Alan a small smile in return: "You're a little too recless kid, you know that."

Alan had a confused look on his face as he looks up at Typhoon but he quickly turned his gaze back to the battle between Shiron and the Kraken.

Shiron dodges around Kraken's tentacles like a rocket and quickly shot up into the air. The steep climb that he was doing was so fast that it almost broke the sound barrier. Shiron was so high now that it was hard for the others to see him.

Kato

Kato slowly opened his eyes and saw himself in complete darkness.

"W-where am I?" he wondered as he looked at his surroundings.

"_Kato_" a voice spoke from all around him after it called his name.

Kato knew the voice all too well, for it was hard to forget even in his sleep.

"Shiron, where are you!?" called Kato as he looked around franticly.

"_Calm down Kato_." Shiron answered in a calm voice. "_Let your body relax and clear your mind_."

Kato closed his eyes as he calmed his senses and relaxed his body. He slowly opened his eyes again and found himself hovering high above the sea. Down below was Kraken and the others looking up at him.

"H-how am I up this high!?" exclaimed Kato in surprisement.

"_Listen very carefully Kato_." Shiron's voice spoke again from all around him. "_Somehow you were able to enter my body after the tornado had appeared around us_."

"You mean…I'm inside you?" questioned Kato with a confused look on his face. "Now that's weird."

"_I know_" answered Shiron in agreement. "_But we'll talk about that later, right now we have a squid to take down_."

At the mention of Kraken, Kato quickly looks down at the water and saw the white squid in the water. Anger grew inside him as he glared down at the Kraken.

"That guy is going to pay for what he did to my cousin!" he growled as he clenched his right hand into a tight fist.

"_How about we send this guy on a one way trip to Hawaii_," suggested Shiron with humor in his voice.

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Kato with a smirk. "Let's do it!"

"_You got it!_" roared Shiron.

Kato and Shiron soon threw back their heads in one motion together and roared. They soon went into a deep dive towards the surprised Kraken. Shiron started spinning. His body had quickly became a blur as he rocketed downwards.

"GALION…TWISTER!" shouted both Shiron and Kato.

Shiron's body was soon covered by a fast spinning tornado. He quickly slammed into Kraken. The force of Shiron's attack sent the white squid back a few meters out into deeper water. Shiron quickly flew back up into the air above the Kraken again.

"MEGA WING…TORNADO!" shouted Shiron as he raised his large wings up around him.

With one mighty thrust, Shiron created a huge wind as it shot towards Kraken. The wind instantly slammed into Kraken and sent him flying. Shiron flew after the squid and quickly spread his wings out again.

"One more time!" shouted Kato once more.

"_With pleasure!_" exclaimed Shiron.

"MEGA WING…TORNADO!" both Shiron and Kato cried as the windragon trusted his wings forward.

The same wind shot towards Kraken again as it slammed right into him. The Kraken was sent farther into the air until he was a nothing but a speck.

Shiron smirked with pride at a job well done.

"Nice job Shiron." Kato said through the dragon's head. "You really showed him a thing or two."

"_Don't you mean_ us?" Shiron asked with a chuckle.

"Okay, I take it back." Kato giggled with a smile.

But that soon faded as he suddenly felt pain go through his body. Kato wasn't the only one who felt it, for Shiron was also feeling the same pain as his partner.

"W-what!?" gasped Shiron as he clutched his chest.

"Shiron!" shouted Greedo and Tairo as they quickly flew to the white dragon's side.

"What's going on up there?" asked Alan as he scrunched his eyes up towards the sky.

Shiron, Greedo, and Tairo slowly landed on the sandy beach. Shiron collapsed onto his hands and knees, and was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Shiron?" asked Tairo as he stood on all four legs.

Before the windragon could answer he was suddenly surrounded by a blue light. Greedo, Tairo, and their partners were momentary blinded. The light faded and there in its place was Shiron lying on the sandy ground with Kato leaning up against the dragon's out stretched neck.

Greedo and Tairo let their sagas off their backs. Blaze and Kai quickly ran up to Kato's side to make sure he was alright. Slowly, yet surely, Shiron's eyes opened up as he turns his head to see Blaze and Kai with Kato. They had a worried look on their faces as they tried to wake their friend/cousin up.

"Are you okay Shiron?" asked Tairo again.

Shiron looked up at the lion. "Yeah…I'm okay."

"Just what in the world happened?" asked Greedo with a curious look on his face.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the hideout." Was the only thing Shiron said as he started to stand up "But how is Kato doing, is he okay?"

Blaze and Kai were holding Kato in their arms. Kai places two of his fingers lightly on Kato's neck and sighed with relief. He looked up at Shiron with a smile.

"He's okay" he answered. "I'm guessing that he's only sleeping."

"That's good," Shiron said as he slowly stood up from the ground.

Greedo picked up the three boys within his claw hands and took off, with Shiron and Tairo following right behind him. Tiger came over to Alan with Tai still on his back. The boy quickly climbed up on to the wolf's striped back behind Tai. Alan looked back at the water dragon and saw that the water LegendZ was walking back into the sea.

"Hey!" shouted Alan to the dragon.

Typhoon stops in mid-step and turned his head slightly to look back at Alan, Tiger, and Tai.

"What is it?" questioned Typhoon as he looked at Alan.

"Well…" Alan hesitated for a moment, but soon plucked up his courage. "We have a place where LegendZ like you can live, if you want to."

Typhoon looked at Alan for a moment then smiled at the teenager. "I'll take up that offer."

Alan smiled up at the water dragon. "We'll see you at the hide out then?"

"Sure thing kid," the dragon said then turned back to the ocean and walked into it again.

Tiger soon took off down the road to follow the others back to the hide out.

The hide out

Kim was pacing back and forth within the warehouse with worry on her face.

"Where are they?" she muttered as she changed direction again. "They should have been back hours ago."

"Will you calm down Kim," Tom said with a scowl as he watched his friend pacing in front of him. "I'm sure that Kato and the other's are just fine."

"But what if they had gotten hurt? Or worse…" Kim started as she turned towards Tim and the group.

"Now don't go getting your hair all tied up in a knot." Kida said as she walked over to her friend, and stopped her pacing. "Don't forget, Kato and the others are protected by their LegendZ."

Kim sighed as she started to calm down: "Your right Kida, I shouldn't worry about the others. I know that they'll come back without a single scratch on them."

"Oh honey, we're home!" called a voice from outside.

Tim, Kim, Kida, Izumi, and Lilly quickly ran out of the warehouse as they saw Tiger trout up to them. Alan was the first one to jump off the wolf's back, and Tai follow soon after. Izumi quickly ran up to her older brother and throwed her arms around Alan's waist.

"Big bother!" she shouted with a smile on her face.

"We were worried about you Alan." Kida said as she came up to her brother.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Kida." Alan apologized with a small smile on his face.

Kida smiled at her older brother and quickly enveloped him in a hug. Tiger smiled as he watched the scene before him.

"It's a Kodak moment," he sighed as he sat down on the ground.

"I'll say" said Tim with a nod of his head.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from up above the gang.

Tim and Kim looked up and saw Greedo, Tairo, and Shiron flying towards them. Greedo was carrying Kai, Blaze, and Kato in his claw hands. The two dragon's and lion landed in front of the group.

"Where have you been!" shouted Kim at the top of her lungs. "Didn't you realize how worried we were about you guys?!"

Tairo cringed at the sudden voice of Kim before glaring down at her: "Can you yell a little louder, because I can still hear you with my left ear!"

Greedo and Shiron rolled their eyes at their lion companion; sometimes this guy can be a real comedy-artist. Greedo lowered himself to the ground as he lets Blaze, Kai, and Kato off. Blaze and Kai lifted Kato up onto his feet as they helped their friend/cousin down onto solid ground. Kim noticed that Kato was barely standing as Kai and Blaze held him up.

"W-what happened?" asked Kim as she quickly ran up to Blaze and Kai.

"We were attacked by a LegendZ, a kraken." Blaze said as he started explaining to Kim about what had happened. "Kraken was attacking Alan and this water dragon. When we arrived, the Kraken started attacking us as well. Shiron got hit by on of the water columns that had shot out of the water, and Kato fell into the water."

"Shiron dived into the water to rescue Kato," Kai cut in as he started to finish the story. "Kraken had grabbed Shiron and tired to drown him, but our new friend help Shiron out."

"New friend," interrupted Kida with a confused look on her face.

"Him," said Alan as he pointed out at the water.

The water started to surge as a body started to rise out of the ocean. Tim and the gang gasped when they saw Typhoon staring down at them.

"Oh my…" started Kim as she stared, wide eyed, at Typhoon.

"Cool!" exclaimed Lilly with a huge smile on her face.

Typhoon smiled at the complement that Lilly had given him. Typhoon placed both of his claw hands onto the edge of the concrete dock. He pulled himself up onto shore with water dripping down from his scales.

"Now, as I was saying" coughed Kai as he continued. "When Typhoon saved Shiron, the squid had thrown Typhoon into the sea rocks and Alan stood his ground to stop the Kraken from hurting the sea dragon any more. Then Shiron and Kato were suddenly surrounded by this huge twister, and then Shiron appeared out of the tornado in this totally really cool form."

"That's when me a Kato suddenly fused with each other." Shiron said suddenly as he stepped forward. "I don't know how it happened, but let's just be thankful that it saved our lives."

"What about Kato?" asked Kim in concern. "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry, he will." Shiron answered as he looked over at his partner. "He's just tired after he lost some of his energy that's all."

Kim let's out a sight of relief when Shiron had told her that Kato was going to be okay. Alan and his sisters were relieved as well, and the others were also relieved.

"That's good to know," Tailor said with a smile on his face.

"You said it," Alan agreed with a nod of his head.

Just then, Alan felt something wet swirl around his left arm and looks down. What he saw made his mouth drop, for around his upper arm was a Vambrace. The rims were a dark blue with a diamond patterns around the edges. The inside of the Vambrace was a light ocean blue with a sapphire diamond in the middle.

He knew that he was now part of this group, and that meant that he's part of this war as well. But for some reason, he didn't feel scared about it. But proud and confident about himself.

"Well, well, look what we have here gang members!" exclaimed Tiger with a wolf smirk as he saw the Vambrace on Alan's arm, "Looks like we have a brand-new saga in this group."

"Really?" asked Tim as he jets forward to stop abruptly in front Alan, and looked down at the older boy's left arm. "Oh, it is true!"

"Um…yeah" mumbled Alan with a nod of his head.

"Alan…" Kato spoke suddenly as he started to stir from his sleep.

"Kato!" shouted everyone as they looked at the wind maker.

Kato slowly lifted his head up and looked towarded his older cousin. A small smile appeared on his face along with a sad look within his eyes.

"I'm glad that you're alright, but I'm also sorry as well." Kato muttered as Alan quickly came up to him.

"What do you mean?" questioned Alan with a frown on his face.

"I was the one who dragged you and the others into this; and now that you have that Vambrace on your arm, you'll probably…" "That's enough Kato."

Kato stopped and looked up at his cousin. Alan looked down at Kato with a sad look within his eyes. Before the boy knew it Alan had quickly wrapped one of his arms around Kato's back, and the other around his shoulder. Kato's eyes widen in surprise but soon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alan.

Alan's body shook as tears started to roll down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered in Kato's left ear. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I was just confused and angry that's all; I didn't understand what was going on around me. But one thing's for sure is that you can count me in on protecting not only our home planet, but my family as well."

"Alan…thank you," whispered Kato as he gripped harder around his cousin.

Shiron and Typhoon looked at one another and smiled. Shiron lifted up his right paw/hand to the sea dragon.

"Welcome to the club, Typhoon." Shiron declared to the water dragon in front of him.

Typhoon gripped Shiron's paw with his own as they shook. "Glad to be in it."

Greedo and Tairo came up to Shiron and Typhoon and placed their claws or paws on top of Shiron's and Typhoon's hands. One more player for the war ahead, but that wasn't going to be the last that will arrive in the group.

Sunday: beach

Kato and the gang were having a little R&R as they had their fun on the beach.

Kida and Kim were walking around the shore while hunting for seashells. Kato was teaching Blaze how to swim while Alan, Kai, and Tim were having a swimming race with one another. Tailor was building sand-castles with Izumi. And Lilly was wondering around the beach in search for adventure.

Kida was wearing a pink bikini while Kim was wearing a light blue bathing suit. Kato was wearing white swimming trunks with blue on the sides. Blaze was wearing black swimming trunks with orange rim around the outside of the waist band. Tailor was wearing his regular cloths for he didn't have any swimming trunks to go swimming in. Izumi was wearing a light blue swimming suit with a white stripe running across her chest. Lilly was wearing a white summer shirt and pink shorts and on her feet were pink sandals.

Alan was wearing ocean blue swimming trunks, while Kai was wearing black swimming trunks. Tim was wearing black, blue, and white swimming trunks. Everyone was enjoying their time on the beach while Tiger kept watch on them.

Shiron and the others had agreed that one of them should keep watch over their partners and the children. Tiger was hiding behind some of the sea rocks as he watched Kato and the gang having fun.

"Looks like their doing just fine." Tiger announced with a wolf smirk on his face.

He soon turned his attention to Kim's little sister and frowned. The girl was wondering too far away from the group. The stripped wolf lets out a sigh as he started going after Lilly.

"Someday, I swear, that that girl will be the death of me." Tiger muttered as he walked after the young cub.

Lilly was always a curious girl that will always get into trouble sometimes. She would always stick her nose into any thing that doesn't concern her, but she also has a big heart that no one would ever think anyone would have.

Lilly started claiming the ocean rocks that over looked the ocean. A huge smile spread over her face as she looked at the vast water before her. The ocean gleamed within the light of the sun as it sparkled like a huge diamond.

"Pretty!" exclaimed Lilly as she lifted she lifted her arms up off from her sides.

The ocean breeze blew into her face as Lilly smelt the salt air flying all around her. She closed her eyes as she raised her head up towarded the sky. Lilly started leaning forward as she lets the wind hold her up, but that was a big mistake as the wind started to die down. Lilly opened her eyes wide open as she looked down at what was below her and shrieks as she saw the sharp sea rocks below her. She started waving her arms up and down, as if she were a bird herself, as she started to fall forward. just then someone had grabbed her shirt from behind and stopped her falling. Lilly blinked before looking behind her to see who had caught her.

The one who had caught her was none other then Tiger. The wolf gently lifted Lilly off the stone and started leaping across the rocks back towarded the others. Kim looked up from her shell hunting and saw Tiger coming up to her, with Lilly hanging from his jaws as he carried Kim's sister by the back of the shirt.

Kim let's out a sigh as she walked up to Tiger. "What did she do now?" she asked as Tiger stopped in front of her.

Tiger bended his neck down as he gently sets Lilly down on the sandy ground before looking at Kim again.

"I caught your sister wondering around on the sea rocks." Tiger answered as he looked down at Lilly. "She was leaning far too close to the edge and nearly got herself killed. She should be lucky that I was here to watch out for her."

"Thank you Tiger," said Kim with a bow before looking down at her sister. "As for you young lady, haven't I told you not to wonder off too far. You're still too young and you should listen to people who are much older than you."

"That's not fair Kim!" exclaimed Lilly as she shot up from the ground onto her feet. "Ever since mom and dad went on that three week work trip you started acting too protective of me. You never let me do what I want and you always say that the things that I'm doing are dangerous, like riding my bike on my own. What's wrong with wondering around on the beach?"

"Now listen here squirt!" shouted Kim in anger. "Our parents had left me in charge to take care of you, and I have to make sure that you don't get yourself killed. You're so stupid sometimes and I don't know why you like to make trouble for everyone."

"I do not!" cried Lilly as she glared up at her sister. "I would never make trouble to the people around me!"

"Don't give me that fancy talk!" shouted Kim again as she glared down at her sister. "You've been nothing but trouble ever since you were born, and I'm tired of having you around."

Lilly was at a lost for words when she heard what her older sister had said. Tears began to stream down her face and she shouted out the words that the rage had built up inside of her.

"If you feel that way about me, fine! I never, ever, ever, want to see you again!"

Lilly quickly turned away and ran back to the warehouse that the other LegendZ were hiding in. Kim had a shocked look on her face as she watched her sister run from the beach, up to the street, and towards the hideout where the LegendZ were at. Tiger lets out a sigh and quickly followed after Kim's sister. Everyone, who was on the beach, was staring in shock at what had just happened in front of them.

Warehouse

The LegendZ were lounging around at the warehouse as they did their own thing. Typhoon was swimming around in the ocean as fish swam by him with no fear of him. Shiron and Greedo were arm-wrestling with each other to see who was stronger. Tairo was the referee as he watched the match between the two dragons.

"This match is a tie between Shiron, the wind dragon, and Greedo, the Blaze dragon." Tairo announced from the side lines as he watched. "Who will be the winner of this match?"

Shiron and Greedo were in a fierce competition against each other as they wanted to prove that they were stronger.

"Why don't you give up Greedo," stated Shiron with a smirk on his muzzle. "You know that I'm much stronger than you."

"Ha!" scoffed Greedo with a smirk of his own. "You must be mistaken, for I'm stronger than you!"

"Oh, there's some trash talking between these two." Tairo said as he pretended to hold a microphone in his right paw. "There is some real tension going on here folks."

"We hate to break it to you Tairo, but there are no people here." Shiron pointed out as he pushed harder against Greedo's strength.

"That's right…have you forgotten" strained Greedo as he pushed against Shiron's strength as well. "The kids went out to the beach to have a little R&R…fighting LegendZ is hard work for kids like them."

"Why do you guys have to be spoil-sports?" whined Tairo with a pout.

"Why must you act like a kid?" echoed Shiron and Greedo as they glared at the lion.

Tairo was about to counter what the two dragons had said but was interrupted when he heard feet running towards the warehouse. The running of feet was followed by a small sound of sobbing, and someone else following after the person.

"Lilly, come on!" shouted the person.

"No!" shouted Lilly before she entered the warehouse, with Tiger following. "I never want to see my sister again, and that's that!"

Shiron and Greedo stopped their match as they watched the little girl run into a corner, and curled up into a ball with Tiger sitting at her side.

"Come on Lilly, I'm sure your sister didn't mean it." Tiger said as he tried to reassure the little girl.

"Yes she did," argued Lilly as she buried her face into her arms. "She's always serious about what she says; she's always been like that."

Shiron and Greedo dropped what they were doing as they let go of each others hands and got up from the ground as they walked over to Lilly and Tiger. Tairo also followed as they stood around the girl. Lilly didn't notice the adult LegendZ gathering around her for she was crying so hard that she didn't notice Shiron leaning down to look at her.

"Okay, what happened to her stripes?" asked Tairo as he looked at the wolf beside the girl.

"Lilly got into a fight with her sister," stated Tiger with a worried look on his face.

"What was the fight about?" asked Greedo with a frown.

"Well…" Tiger hesitated as he looked to the side.

Tairo was staring intensely at the wolf and Greedo had crossed his arms over his chest as he tapped one of his claw fingers against his right muscular arm.

"My sister said I was nothing but trouble to the people around me," the soft voice of Lilly answered as she sat with her back against the wall.

"Why would your sister say that?" asked Shiron as he looked down at the girl in front of him.

"Kim was really angry when Lilly had wondered off to the sea rocks." Tiger answered with his head down. "She nearly gotten herself killed, but I managed to save her before she fell towards the sharp sea rocks at the bottom of the tide pool. That's when all heck broke loose. Kim was so angry at her sister that she started talking about stuff that made Lilly really upset. And Lilly suddenly shouted out that she never wanted to see her sister ever again."

"Now I see," Tairo with an understanding look on his face.

"No you don't," muttered Lilly from her position in the cornered.

The LegendZ looked at one another as they tried to figure out what to do to help the girl. Tiger decided to go talk to Typhoon and tell him to keep an eye on Kato and the others. And raced out of the warehouse to talk to the sea dragon.

"Traitor," muttered Tairo with a frown on his face.

"Tairo," Greedo said in a warning voice as he glared down at the lion.

Tairo cringed under Greedo's voice and gave a nerves smile on his face. Shiron sat down beside Lilly as he started thinking about what to say to the little girl. Shiron had never really had a brother to argue with, and he didn't know what it was like to argue with a sibling.

"Lilly, listen" Shiron said as he rubs the back of his neck with his right paw/hand. "I'm sure that the only reason your sister got angry with you is that she was only worried about you."

"How would you know?" questioned Lilly without even looking up at Shiron. "You and the other LegendZ don't have any siblings."

"Yeah that's true," Shiron said with a nod of his head. "But don't you quarrel with your friends at school as well?"

Lilly raised her head up from her knees and looked up at the wind dragon with a confused look on her face.

"Well…yeah," muttered Lilly as she looked down at the ground. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Sometimes people, family members, and friends quarrel with each other all the time." Shiron answered with a smile. "Sometimes quarrels can be serious, while others are just silly."

"Shiron's right kid," Greedo stepped in. "Believe me, I have two friends that I bicker with once in a while but we're still friends."

Lilly considered what the two dragons have had told her: "So…even if my sister and I quarrel with one another, my sister will still care about me?"

"Of course she will!" exclaimed Tairo with a smile. "After all, if you were gone then who will your sister argue with?"

Lilly looked up at the three adult LegendZ and smiled. Even though her sister and her always quarrel, they would always make up with one another in the end.

"Thanks guys," Lilly said.

Shiron, Greedo, and Tairo nodded their heads in a 'your welcome' manner. Just then Tiger suddenly raced in with a panic look on his face.

"We have trouble!" shouted Tiger as he quickly stopped in front of the group. "Kato and the others are being attacked by LegendZ!"

"What?!" shouted Shiron as he quickly stood up from the floor.

'Kim' thought Lilly with worry.

"We have no time to waste then!" exclaimed Tairo as he quickly ran out of the warehouse.

"Right behind you!" shouted Greedo as he chased after the Lion.

"Tiger, you protect Lilly." Shiron ordered as he looked down at the wolf.

"Got it," answered Tiger with a sharp nod of his head.

Shiron then quickly ran out of the warehouse with Lilly still sitting on the floor.

"Kim, please be safe," prayed Lilly in a whisper as she held her hands in front of her face.

Will Shiron, Greedo, and Tairo make it to their partners in time? Stay tooned for the next chapter of 'A Legend is born'!

To be continued

This is a message to all LegendZ fan's, if any one reads this then please help out in making more stories of LegendZ: White Hunter.


	9. Attack on the beach, Blaze's mother pt 1

A Legend Is Born

Attacked on the beach and Blaze's mother: part 1

Kim was walking along the beach with an upset look on her face. What Lilly had said to her had really hurt her. How could her little sister say that to her?

"Kim?" a voice said behind her.

Kim looked turned at the mention of her name and saw Kato standing right behind her. Kato had heard the fight when he had came to shore and had watched as Lilly ran back to the hideout. He wanted to talk to Kim and see what was bugging her.

"Oh, hey Kato" said Kim in a soft voice as she looked at her friend sadly.

"Hey," Kato answered back with a friendly smile on his face. "Look…um…I just over heard you and your sister yelling at each other, and I was just wondering what you two were arguing about."

"Lilly had wondered off, again." Kim muttered as she answered Kato with her face turning into a frown. "She had nearly gotten herself killed on the sea rocks. I told her that she was careless and makes trouble for everyone."

"I don't think that she makes trouble for everyone." Kato voiced as he stared hard at Kim. "Lilly is still just a kid and she doesn't know any better."

"Oh yeah?" questioned Kim with a growl. "Well I wish that my sister wasn't even born, she's always a cry baby. Mom, along with dad, always pays more attention to her than to me."

"I know what you mean." Kato said with a sad look on his face. "Even thought I don't have any siblings, my family just ignores me. They would always go to work without a saying a single word to me as they leave. I don't think that they even know that I'm alive. Even though I hang out with you guys all the time I still felt like I was alone in the world. But when Shiron came into my life I found out that I was never really alone. And I can always count on you guys to be with me whenever we hang out with one another. I'm also kind of jealous about you having a sister. I would sometimes wish I had a brother or sister."

Kim looked at Kato with a surprised look on her face. She had never realized how lonely Kato was when he mentioned that he wanted to have a brother or sister of his own.

"I'm sorry Kato," said Kim in a sad voice.

Kato looked over at Kim with a surprised look on his face. "What do you have to be sorry about Kim?"

"I didn't know how lonely you were." Kim answered as she looked into the eyes of her friend. "I should have helped you through your loneliness instead of ignoring it."

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry to you." Kato said with a shake of his head. "I've should have told you and the others sooner."

Kim was about to argue back when they suddenly heard screaming. The two of them quickly turned to find Izumi struggling against a goblin that had grabbed hold of her wrists. Kato quickly ran to his cousin's aid and slammed into the goblin that had grabbed onto Izumi's wrist. The goblin fell to the ground with a loud thud on the sand.

"Izumi, are you okay?" asked Kato as he looked over at his youngest cousin.

"Yeah, I'm okay" answered Izumi with a nod of her head. "But how did a goblin come to this beach?"

"I'll bet my life that Ben and his goons are behind all of this." Kato answered with a frown on his face.

"Kato!" shouted Kida as she ran toward him with Tai's hand in hers. Blaze ran up behind them.

"Kida!" called Kato right back. "Where are the others?"

"Alan and the others are still out on the ocean, and they're being chased by that giant crab." Kida answered as she pointed out at the ocean.

In the ocean

With Alan and the others they were swimming for their lives as the giant crab chased them. Alan was behind the others as he made sure that there were no stragglers, but he was falling behind. He knew that he was going to be in serious trouble if he didn't pick up the pace. Just then Alan suddenly felt himself being lifted out of the water along with Kai and Tim as a large body started to rise out of the water. The three boys were taken by surprise when they suddenly felt themselves rising out from the water. What came up out of the water was none other then Typhoon as he quickly carried the boys out of danger.

"You miss me?" questioned Typhoon with humor.

"Good timing big guy!" exclaimed Kai as he gave the water dragon a thumbs up.

"No problem," said Typhoon with a smile. "Now it's time that I got you kids back to dry land."

Typhoon quickly steered himself toward Kato and the others to drop off Alan and the gang on the shoreline. Giant-Crab started chasing after them toward the shore line.

"Don't look now guys, but we have a crustacean on our tail." Tim declared as he saw the water LegendZ coming after them.

"No problem." Typhoon said with a smirk as he raised his tail out of the water. He then slammed his tail down on the waters surface as it created a huge wave that was sent right at the crab.

Giant Crab saw the huge wave of water coming towards him and panicked. Giant Crab quickly turned back the way he came and started to swim as fast as he can to get away from the wave. Typhoon and the others smirked at the crab as they came onto the shoreline.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Kato as he came up to them.

"Just peachy," answered Kai as he jumped off of Typhoon's back along with the others.

"Yeah, but what the heck is going on here!?" exclaimed Tim questionably as he looked between the people of the group.

"My guess is that Ben is behind all this." Kato said as he looked at the group in front of him. "Everyone, be on your guard."

Just then the earth around the group's feet started to rumble and shake. Suddenly the gang was thrown off their feet as sand exploded around them. The dust quickly cleared as it showed Kida and the others lying on the ground. Alan was the first to sit up and looked up to see a large goblin towering over the gang, but that's not what shocked Alan the most. In the goblin's grasp was the struggling form of Alan's little sister.

"Izumi!" shouted Alan in horror when he saw his sister in the goblin's grasp.

Kato got up and glared up at the goblin which stood before them.

"Put her down you over grown dirt-bag!" yelled Kato in anger.

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

Kato glowered when he saw Ben standing on the goblin's shoulder.

"I had a feeling that you were behind all this!" growled Kato as he took a step forward.

"How very perceptible of you twerp." Ben said with a smirk on his face.

"Give us back Izumi!" shouted Kida as she came up to Kato's side.

"Sorry, but I can't." Ben answered as he looked down at Kida. "You see, my father has plans for your sister here. She's going to be a test subject and that's all you need to know."

"I don't think so!" said Typhoon before he launched himself out of the water and towards the goblin.

Typhoon slammed into the giant and that made the creature lose its grip on Izumi. Izumi was sent flying through the air with Kida, Kai, and Alan watching in fear as their sister dropping like a rock towards the concrete ground. Izumi let out a shriek as she saw the ground coming up to meet her, but that quickly changed when a brown glove suddenly came underneath her and grabbed her. The only thing that Izumi felt was strong arms wrapping around her small body. She was pressed up against a fur covered chest as the person who caught her rolled across the concrete once before stopping. Izumi had a tight grip on the fur with her right hand as she pressed her face deeper into the fur while she shook with fear.

The ground was covered in a dust cloud before settling down to show a shadowy figure crouching on the ground with its arms wrapped around Izumi. Kato had a large smile on his face as he saw who had grabbed his cousin.

"Shiron!" shouted Kato as he saw the white dragon in front of him.

The dragon slowly raised his long neck and head up to look at the goblin with a cold glare. The goblin took a step back when it saw the cold glare of Shiron piercing right into its soul. Without the goblin knowing about his presses Kato quickly snuck by as he ran towards Shiron and Izumi. Kato came up to Shiron's side with a worried look on his face as he looked up at his cousin who was held within the dragon's arms.

"So…You came back again just to risk your life for these pathetic children," sneered Ben as he glared at the white dragon in front of him.

"These _pathetic_ children are my wind saga's friends," corrected Shiron with a growl as he glared at Ben. "And as my friend's partner I will not let you harm these children!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" questioned Ben with a smirk.

But his question was never answered when he suddenly felt the jerking motion from the goblin underneath him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Tairo had snuck up behind them and had delivered a hard punch into the goblin's back. Alan quickly saw his chance as he ran towards Kato and Shiron. Izumi's grip on Shiron's fur soon loosened as she fainted out of shock from her almost near death experience at almost slamming into the concrete.

"Is Izumi alright?" asked Alan with a worried look on his face.

"She's fine," answered Shiron as he handed Alan his sister. "She just fainted that's all."

Alan cradled his sister in his arms with relief washing over his face. Kato was glad that his cousin was okay but he was still enraged by how Ben had tried to take one of his family members away from him. And crimes like that are never forgiven. Greedo soon landed beside Shiron with serious look imprinted on his face.

"We can fight this guy without hurting the children." Greedo pointed out as he glared over at the goblin in front of him.

"I know," answered Shiron as he looked at the fire dragon. "That's why I want you and Tairo to gather up the kids and take them back to the hide out."

Greedo nodded his head before gathering up Alan and Izumi within his arms. Kato stood by Shiron's side as he glared up at goblin that was standing in front of him. He wanted to fight but he knew that he had to go with the other to protect them. He was taken by surprise when Shiron suddenly told him what to do next.

"Kato, you stay here with me. I need your help in distracting Ben and this Goblin."

Kato was confused at what Shiron had said to him, but quickly nodded his head in agreement.

Shiron turned his head and shouted over at the water dragon: "Typhoon, I want you to take the kids back with Tairo and Greedo while me and Kato distract these two!"

"You've got it captain!" hollered Typhoon as he bent his neck down for some of the kids to get on.

Kim, Kida and Tai jumped up onto the water dragon's neck as Typhoon quickly took them out to sea before steering towards their hideout. Kai, Tim and Blaze were quickly scooped up by Tairo as he carried them away from the battle. Greedo quickly followed Tairo with Alan and Izumi in his arms. Kato and Shiron were the only ones left on the beach as they faced Ben and the Goblin that stood in front of them. Ben's face was blank with no emotions to show as he glared down at Kato with his steely cold eyes.

"So…you and your pathetic dragon of a partner are going to face me?" questioned Ben. "This should be over before it even starts."

"Don't count on it, get him Shiron!" shouted Kato.

Shiron shot towards the giant Goblin with his fist pulled back as he got ready to punch it. But the Goblin caught Shiron's fist with its left hand and got ready to punch the dragon in the face with its own fist. The same result happened as Shiron grabbed hold of the Goblin's fist with his claw/hand and now the two of them were deadlocked in a match to overpower the other.

"Don't give in Shiron!" shouted Kato from the sidelines.

Ben had grown the same black wings from before as he flew up into the air to watch the battle unfold before him. He smirked as he watched the two LegendZ pushing against each other.

"This battle will be interesting," mused Ben as he stared down at the monsters with a smirk.

Shiron and the goblin were glaring into each others eyes as they tried to find out which one of them will break. Kato knew that Shiron can't keep up with this pressure for very long.

_There has to be a way in taking this goblin down._ Kato thought as he clenched his right hand into a fist.

Just then he suddenly came up with an idea: "Shiron, grab hold of the goblin and fly him up into the air!"

"You got it!" answered Shiron as he lets go of the goblin's fist and pulled his fist away from the goblin's grip.

Shiron sidestepped from goblin's fist before grabbing the creature from behind. The wind dragon quickly intertwined his arms under and around the goblin's arms before taking to the sky. Ben watched with interest as Shiron flew past him as he rocketed higher into the sky.

"Shiron, seismic toss that goblin to the ground!" shouted Kato to his LegendZ partner.

Shiron quickly did a back flip in the air as he started to rocket down towards the ground. The goblin struggled within the dragon's grip to try and escape, but its struggles proved to be in vain as the ground came closer to the two creatures. When they were closing in towards the ground Shiron quickly lets go of the goblin's arms. The goblin instantly slammed into the ground and was knocked out from the impact. Shiron landed beside Kato with a smirk on his face.

"Good work Shiron!" exclaimed Kato as he flashed his partner a thumbs up.

Shiron looked back at his partner with a smirk as he gave Kato the same thumbs up. The goblin laid on the ground as its limbs twitched once in a while. Ben smirked at the display that had been preformed before him while looking over at Kato and Shiron.

"I'm impressed," spoke Ben as he looked down at Kato and Shiron. "You two must have created quite a strong bond, but that won't be enough."

"Oh yeah!?" exclaimed Kato a he glared up at Ben.

Ben smirked at Kato before he uncrossed his arms as he lifted his gauntlet hand up into the air. A dark wind started to form around Ben as the black crystal that was attached to the back of his gauntlet glowed.

"Elemental…Fusion!" shouted Ben over the hurricane.

The black wind started to become strongly as it engulfed Ben within itself. Kato was having trouble at keeping his footing as he tried to stand his grounded. Shiron helped his partner out by wrapping his tail around Kato's waist to keep him in place. The black wind soon subsided as it reviled Ben's new form.

Ben was now a black dragon that resembled Shiron greatly. On the dragons back was a black patch that came up to his head and ended all the way down to the tip of its tail. Mounted on the dragon's shoulders were four black wings that were as dark as the night sky. The dragon wore a black vest with metal shoulder guards mounted on his shoulders and black gloves with a ruby brooch on each of them. Around the dragon's ankles were black ankle bands with silver lining on them.

On top of the dragons head was a black metal helmet with a black crystal on the top of it. Half of the dragons face was show underneath the helmet as its blue eyes glared down at Kato and Shiron. The dragon's long blonde hair was tied back into a pony that flowed through the pull of the wind.

Kato was so amazed by the transformation that Ben had undergone that he was speechless as he stared up at the black dragon before him.

"How…how was Ben able to do an elemental fusion without a LegendZ partner at his side?" muttered Kato as he stood standing in shock.

"I don't know," answered Shiron as he looked down at his partner. "But I have a feeling that it had something to do with that black wind that was blowing around him earlier."

"Now, show me that you really are as strong as you say you are." The black dragon said in a deep voice with Ben's voice mixed into it.

Kato was over his shock as he glared up at the dragon: "We'll show you!" Kato raised his right arm up in to the air with his hand balled into a fist as he closed his eyes to focus.

The only sounds Kato was hearing was the wind blowing around him and his own heart beating within his chest. He started to hear another heart beating with his. The two hearts were beating separately from each other for a few seconds until they started to beat together. The crystal that sat upon the vambrace started to glow. Kato quickly opened his eyes after he heard the two hearting synchronizing with each other.

"ELEMENTAL…FUSION!"" shouted Kato as he opened his hand up with the palm of his hand was facing up towards the sky.

Kato's body started to glow a bright blue along with Shiron who had his eyes closed. The dragon lifted his head up towards the sky as well. Shiron folded his wings around Kato's body as they were both engulfed in a ball of light. A column of light suddenly shot up into the air until it dimmed to show Shiron's new form floating in the air.

The black dragon watched with amusement as Shiron's form appeared before him.

"This is your elemental fusion form?" questioned the black dragon with a snicker "Pathetic."

"Shut up!" shouted both Shiron and Kato together as their voices blended with one another.

Shiron shot towards the black dragon at a blinding speed that no one could see. The black dragon, Ben, sidestepped as Shiron flew past him with a smirk. But the smirk quickly changed into shock when he saw Shiron disappear behind him.

"What in the world?" started Ben in confusement before he felt himself being punched in the stomach.

Shiron had appeared in front of Ben as he slammed his fist into the black dragon's stomach. Ben staggered backwards while placing a hand over the spot where Shiron had struck.

_How was that dragon able to appear in front of me with out me sensing where he was?_ Ben questioned as he grinded his teeth in frustration.

"_I could be that these two have a stronger bond then we have let on_." A voice replied out of nowhere within the darkness that Ben was standing in.

_Then I guess its time that we cut that bond_. Ben growled as he started gathering up power from inside him.

"You think you're pretty though huh?" growled the black dragon in anger. "Well I'm afraid that your winning streak will end here!"

"We'll just see about that!" roared Shiron as he got into a defense stance.

The two of them soon vanished within a blink of an eye and the only sound that could be heard within the air was two sonic booms as the two dragons went at each other. The two of them appeared again when they had hit each other in the face. Shiron opened his eyes as he glared at the black dragon with hatred. Ben glared back at Shiron as their fists dug into the side of each others faces. Shiron slammed his tail into the black dragon's face while sending him flying a few feet back.

Ben was nearly knocked out of the air as he was sent flying by Shiron's tail. He quickly straightened himself out before glaring at white dragon before him.

"Why you," started Ben as he glared coldly at Shiron.

Shiron smirked as he stared at Ben with confidence imprinted within his eyes.

"Unlike you Ben my bond that I have with my wind saga is so deep that no one can break it." Shiron said as he glared down at the black dragon before him. "We may not have been with each other for very long, but we will never give up on protecting those that we love."

"Shut up!" roared Ben in anger as he shot towards Shiron once again.

Shiron frowned at the incoming black dragon with disappointment.

"He's really enraged now," stated Shiron with a growl. "He's a complete idiot in attacking us when we're clearly stronger than him."

"_Let's not get too cocky Shiron,_" spoke Kato from within his partner's mind. "_We've been able to punch him twice so far, but I don't want us to get too carried away within this battle._"

Shiron smirked at what his partner had said. Unlike his previous Wind saga, Kato had more sense than anyone in the group.

"You really take things seriously here." Shiron chuckled before flaring his wings out to his sides. "But I guess that it can't be helped. Let's finish this!"

"_Right!_" shouted Kato.

"This ends here!" roared Ben as he closed in on Shiron with his fangs bared.

"I don't think so," said Shiron as a strong wind started to gather around his wings. "Mega wing…TORNADO!"

With one thrust of his wings Shiron blasted his attack straight towards Ben. Ben stopped in mid flight as he spread his wings out as a black wind started to form around them.

"Shadow wing…TORNADO!" shouted Ben as he trusted his wings foreword.

The two winds collided with each other as electricity crackled between them. Shiron suddenly flew into the whirling white wind of chaos with Ben flying into his dark wind attack as the two dragons rocketed towards each other. The two of them had drawn their right fist back as they got ready to strike with each other again.

The two dragons let out a roar as they flew straight towards each other. They quickly threw their fist forward as they came within range of each other. When their fist made contact with each an explosion ruptured within the twin tornados. The explosion of the impact brightened the sky while making a loud boom in the process.

Everything became quiet after that with only the sound of waves crashing against the sandy shore of the beach. Within the air was Shiron who had changed back to his original form while hold Kato's unconscious body close to his chest. Ben was nowhere in sight and the sky was once again clear.

Shiron looked down at his unconscious partner with a smile: "That battle really took a lot out of you, partner."

Kato quietly breathed within his sleep as he lied within Shiron's arms. Shiron turned his gaze out at the sky before him as his smile turned into a frown. Ben had suddenly disappeared from the battle after the explosion and that made the dragon the wind wonder.

"Why would that boy suddenly disappear all of a sudden?" voiced Shiron as he thought about what had happened in the battle. "Could it be that he was at his limit?"

Somewhere else

With in the darkened room of a building a human size black tornado appeared. The tornado soon dispersed as the weakened body of Ben fell forward. Before he fell towards the floor a large black glove hand came out from nowhere and caught him. Ben weakly raised his head up to the person that had caught him.

"He's strong," he groaned as he tried to tell the person what had happened. "Their...their bond…is much stronger than I…"

"Now's not the time to talk, Ben." The person said as he interrupted Ben. "That battle that you've had with that boy and Shiron had taken a lot out of you. You should rest for a while until you have recovered."

Ben weakly nodded his head before he went limp within the large hand that held him. Before he fell into the darkness of his sleep on thought came into his head. How was that kid able to control the Elemental form so perfectly?

The Hideout

Kato was lying on the floor of the warehouse with his head resting on Shiron's tail while the dragon watched over him. Kim was seated by Kato's side with a worried look on her face. Kato lets out a light moan when he suddenly felt the soft touch of Kim rub across his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see the two faces of Shiron and Kim looking down at him.

Kato smiled at the two as they smiled back at him: "Hello," he greeted softly before turning his gaze over to the others that were gathered around him as well, "Everyone."

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief when they saw their friend had awakened from his sleep. Everyone had changed into their regular cloths so that they wouldn't catch cold. Alan and the other human boys had help in getting Kato's cloths on while the girls waited outside until they were done.

"You idiot!" exclaimed Tim as he gave his friend a playful glare. "Don't you ever do that to us again, alright?"

"I'll try not to," answered Kato with a light chuckle before his smile turned into a frown. "By the way, what exactly happened within the battle between Ben and me?"

"There was an explosion when our fists collided within the two winds." Shiron answered as he started to explain what had happened before Kato had lost conscious. "After the explosion Ben had been injured really badly and he had to withdraw from the battle. And that's about all that I can tell you Kato."

"Thanks Shiron," said Kato with a small smile as he looked up at his dragon partner. "And now, if you all don't mind, I like to rest for a little while longer. I'm really tired after that battle with Ben and I'm still not use to this 'Elemental Fusion' thing yet."

"Go ahead and rest Kato," spoke Alan as he came up to his cousin's side. "You deserve it for all that you've done for us."

Kato smiled at Alan before closing his eyes again to the world around him. Alan smiled down at Kato before moving a strand of his hair away from his face. Shiron looked down at Kato with a worried look on his face. Could it be that the 'Elemental Fusion' was too strong for Kato? If so then what would happen if they used it too often? Shiron didn't what to think about what the out come would be if it came to that.

Shiron decided that he and Kato should only use the 'Elemental Fusion' in emergencies only. He would tell Kato about it once he waked up, but until then he should be content that his partner was safe. The others had spread out within the warehouse so that they could rest after the long day that they had had.

Tiger was sleeping with Tailor, Tim and Lilly leaning up against his side as they slept. Alan was making sure that Kai, Izumi, Kida and Kim were comfortable as they slept against Tairo's golden flank. Typhoon was out swimming within the ocean again as he patrolled to make sure that there were no other LegendZ around the area. Blaze was leaning up against Greedo as he slept at the fire dragon's side. Greedo was leaning up against the wall as he looked down at his partner before him.

Greedo was grateful that the boy was at his side for he always worried about what Blaze's father would do to his son. Even though Greedo wasn't there at his partners house he still felt the pain that Blaze when through. The pain, the sorrows and the scars of his past flowed through his body. It angered the fire dragon to the core of his soul on how the father of his partner would treat Blaze like dirt. Yet the young human boy would never complain and would always bottle his sadness up whenever he's around the group.

Blaze shifted a little as he curled up closer to Greedo's side as he tried to get warm. Greedo smiled before lightly placing his claw hand around Blaze's body as he held the human boy against his side. Blaze was completely different from his first and second sagas yet similar in some ways then others would expect. Blaze sighed in his sleep as he felt the warmth of the dragon surrounding his body.

Greedo soon fell asleep with his partner sitting right beside him. The warehouse was soon filled with the sounds of light breathing as everyone slept with their partners and family members at their side. Shiron lay on the ground still awake as he looked at his partner with a grin. The dragon had felt something between Kato and him ever since they went through their first 'Elemental Fusion' together. It was as if Kato had become a second part of the dragon's life. And Shiron would do anything to protect his partner from harm, even if it meant sacrificing his life for his friend.

The dream world

_The sun shone through the branches of the trees where the sun's rays of light hit the emerald green grasses dew drops. The dew drops gave off a beautiful ray of rainbow lights that surrounded two figures that sat under the tree. One of them was a young boy that was resting his head on the lap of the person that he was with. The boy had short red hair and soft grey- blue eyes that looked up to the person that was looking down at him._

_The person that was with the boy was a beautiful young woman with long fiery red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a bright emerald green which held a gentle aura within them. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt with golden star on the front of it. She was also wearing a short jean skirt that stretched down towards her knees._

_The woman stroked the boys head while humming a song that was carried within the wind. The boy closed his eyes to the song that the woman was humming while smiling in content, but it quickly changed when the song ended and the boy's eyes quickly shot open. He lifted his head up from the ground and saw that he was in darkness, and the woman with red hair had disappeared. The boy started to cry before murmuring out one word form his mouth._

"_Mama?" whispered the boy before shouting into the darkness, "MAMA!"_

Real world

"Mama!" shouted Blaze as he shot up within his bed with is left hand stretched out in front of him.

The red haired boy blinked in confusement before it changed into sadness as he brought his hand back. He looked down in the palm of his hand before he lightly clenched it into a fist. He still can't get over the death of his mother. He felt like it was his fault that she wasn't there to help him and his father out of their misery. Blaze shut his eyes tightly as he tried to hold back the tears that threaten to come, but it didn't seem to help for the tears still dripped down his face as he broke down into sobs.

On Blaze's bedroom desk sat his vambrace with the red ruby stone mounted in the middle of it. The ruby glowed as it sensed Blazes sadness.

"_What's wrong, Blaze?_" a voice asked within the ruby.

Blaze soon stopped crying when he heard the voice of his partner and quickly wiped the back of his hand over his eyes to dry the tears away. He turned his head towards the vambrace that sat on his bedroom desk.

"N-nothing Greedo," answered Blaze with a shudder as he tried to talk to his partner in a normal voice, but failed.

"_Blaze…do you want to talk to me about something?_" asked Greedo again in a worried tone.

"Ah…no, I'm fine." Blaze answered with a smile as he tried to cover up his sadness.

Greedo wasn't convinced for one second, but he decided to drop it for now. The dragon didn't want to put any pressure on his partner while in the shape that he was in.

"_Alright Blaze, but if you ever want to talk to me about your problems then I'll be to listen to you._" Greedo said in a gentle voice before going silent.

Blaze sat in his bed while looking at the vambrace which sat on his bedroom counter. The boy smiled a small smile before turning his head to the window of his room.

'_Thank you Greedo,'_ said Blaze within his mind as the first rays of the suns light touched his face.

Blaze mounted off of his bed as he got ready for the day ahead of him. Kato had suggested that they would go and have fun at the carnival that was on Coney Island. Blaze soon finished dressing himself as he strapped the vambrace on his arm before walking out of the room. Blaze suddenly stopped in the middle of the doorway before turning back into his room.

He walked over to his bed room desk as he placed his two hands on to a velvet case that rested on his desk. Blaze opened the case to show a gold and silver pendent with in it. He attached the chain of the pendent around his neck before he tucked the pendent under the collar of his shirt. Blaze placed his hand over his chest as he felt the pendent resting against his heart before quickly exiting his room again.

He was at the front door tying his shoes on when he heard footsteps behind him. Blaze quickly stood up from his spot and turned to face the person behind.

The person that was standing in front of him was none other than his father. Blaze's father had dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes that were glaring straight into his son's eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans. Blaze stood frozen in fear as he stared up at his father. Blaze could tell that his father had been on drugs again from the way he smelled.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Blaze's father as he glared down at his son.

"I…I-I was just going out with a couple of friends of mine." Blaze answered with a shudder.

"Oh…and where are you and your little friends going?" asked Blaze's father again.

"T-to Coney Island s-sir," shuttered Blaze again as he felt his body stiffened.

"I see," Blaze's father slowly said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And tell me…what have you and your _friends_ been doing these last few days?"

Blaze was soon standing in front of his father like a stiffened soldier standing in front of an officer. The ruby on Blaze's vambrace started to glow in a soft red light. Blaze's father saw the glow and his glare became even harder.

"What's that on your wrist?" questioned Blaze's father again.

Blaze quickly covered the ruby from his father as his eyes started to waver in fear. His father took a step towards his son with a glare.

"Tell me now!" shouted Blaze's father in a harsh tone.

Blaze flinched at his father's shout and quickly took a step back: "I…I…I'm sorry but I can't tell you!"

Blaze quickly turned and threw the door open before running outside. He quickly made a sharp turn to the right and continued to run towards Central Park where he will meet up with Kato and the gang. Blaze's father stood in the front door as he watched his son run down the street. He became enraged as he glared at the form of his son running further and further away from the house.

"That boy," growled Blaze's father as he turned away from the door and slammed it shut.

Blaze ran and ran as he tried to get as far away from his home as possible and away from the man that had caused him so much pain in his life. Blaze collapses to the grassy ground on his hands and knees as he panted for breath.

"_Blaze, Are you okay?_" asked Greedo within the ruby with concern.

"Y-yeah," panted Blaze as he looked down at his vambrace. "I just have to catch my breath that's all."

"Blaze!" a voice shouted from in front of him.

Blaze looked up to see who was calling him and saw Kato running towards him with the gang right behind him. Blaze slowly stood up from the ground when the others came up to him.

"Blaze, are you okay?" asked Kim with concern as she came up to Blaze's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaze answered with a nod of his head.

"Thank god," Kida sighed with her hand over heart. "We all thought that your father had hurt you when he was harassing you at your house."

"Uh…how did you know that my father harassing me?" questioned Blaze in surprise as he looked at the group in front of us.

"Shiron and the other LegendZ told us that they sensed that you were in trouble." Kato answered as he raised his vambrace up in front of him.

"_It was actually Greedo who told us that you were in trouble._" Shiron corrected as the white crystal glowed.

"Greedo?" asked Blaze as he lifted his vambrace up in front of him to look down at the ruby stone which held his partner within it.

"_Sorry Blaze,_" Greedo apologized within in the ruby. "_I know you don't want me to worry the others with your problems, but I just can't stand by and watch you get beat up by your father._"

Blaze looked down at the ruby for a while before smiling at it: "Thank you Greedo, for being concerned about my safety."

If the dragon of fire had appeared from outside of the ruby stone you would have seen him blush with embarrassment. Kai quickly broke the moment between the boy and his dragon.

"Um…not to ruin this happy moment, but shouldn't we be going somewhere?" questioned Kai as he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Oh, he's right!" exclaimed Alan as he looked down at his watch. "We have to hurry or else we'll be too late to go on the rides."

"And I know just how we can get there on time," said Kato as he winked at his friends and family members. "Kai, Blaze, are you guys ready?"

"We're one step ahead of you Kato," answered Kai with a smirk.

Blaze nodded his head before the three boys threw their arms up into the air.

"REBORN!"

At their command the two dragons and the winged lion appeared in front of the group with a look of eagerness on their face.

"You called?" questioned Tairo with a smirk.

"Can you guys take all of us to Coney Island?" asked Kato to the three LegendZ in front of him.

"Do pigs fly?" Tairo joked with a chuckle.

"Don't worry Kato," Shiron reassured as he smiled down at his partner. "We can get you there in no time flat."

"Thanks Shiron," Kato smiled before turning to the others. "Okay gang, here are your assigned rides. Kim, you and your sister will be coming along with me on Shiron okay?"

"Yes sir!" answered Kim as she saluted in front of Kato.

Lilly copied her sister's movements as she also saluted in front of Kato.

"Tim," called Blaze as he stood in front of Greedo. "You, Tai and I will be riding Greedo to Coney Island."

"You got it Blaze!" exclaimed Tim as he took Tailor's hand before leading him over to where Blaze and Greedo.

Alan, Kida and Izumi gathered around their brother, Kai, with Tairo lying down on the ground in front of them. He waited for the four siblings to climb up onto his back before standing up on to his four legs. Once everyone was on their respective mount the two dragons and lion took off from the ground. They were soon flying to their destination, but what they didn't know was that Blaze's father was following them to Coney Island.

Carnival grounds

There were lots of people were running around the fair grounds with some children were shouting and screaming on the rollercoaster. Tailor, Kim and Lilly were ridding on the merry-go-round. Tim, Alan and Kai were participating in a ring-tossing competition. Kato was with Izumi and Kida in the house of mirrors while looking at each others reflections.

Izumi was standing in front of mirror that made her look tall and skinny. Kida was standing in front of a mirror which made her look short and fat. Kato laughed before turning to the mirror in front of him. His reflection's body shape was bent and squiggly.

"_That's definitely not you,_" Shiron pointed out with a chuckle from within the crystal.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kato said before moving on to another mirror.

"_Kato,_" spoke Shiron again as his voice took on a serious tone to it.

"What is it Shiron?" asked Kato as he lifted his vambrace up in front of him.

"_I've been meaning to talk to you about the 'Elemental Fusion'._"

"What about the 'Elemental Fusion'?" questioned Kato with a confused look on his face.

"_I think that using the 'Elemental Fusion' might be too dangerous for you._" Shiron answered, "_You've already used it two times and that's got me worried._"

"So what you're saying is that we have to use it only when it's an emergency?" questioned Kato again with a serious look imprinted on his face.

"_That and also use it when we really need it._" Shiron continued, "_Kato…I know you want to protect everyone here on earth, but you also have to think about the consequences that might endanger your life. I really care about you Kato and I don't want to see anything happen to you, do you understand?_"

Kato thought over the dragon's words for a while before answering Shiron: "Okay, I understand. We'll only use the 'Elemental Fusion' when we're really in a pinch, and only if you see it fit to use it."

Shiron lets out a sigh in content when he heard his partner's answer. Kato smiled down at the crystal of his vambrace for he knew that Shiron was worried about his safety more than anything. The others were also worried about him whenever he blacked out from using the 'Elemental Fusion'.

'_I don't want to worry everyone and make them feel sad._' Kato voice within his head, '_so…no matter what happens I'll only use the 'Elemental Fusion' when we're really in serious danger._'

"Kato!" shouted Izumi from the exit, which lead out of the house of mirrors. "Come on, Kida just found this really cool karaoke stage that just outside of here!"

"I'm coming!" shouted Kato with a smile as he raced after Izumi and followed her out of the house of mirrors.

Izumi lead Kato to the karaoke stage where a crowed of people were standing. They were watching a man singing in front of the people. Kida was standing in the front as she watched the man with a frown on his face.

"This guy is the worst singer that I've ever heard in my life." She muttered when Kato and Izumi came up to her.

"You can say that again," answered Izumi as she nodded her head in agreement.

Kato also nodded his head in agreement before clamping his hands over his ears as the man sung a flat note on the song he was singing. Everyone had covered their ears from the man's singing until the song ended. The man stepped off the stage with a disappointed look on his face that the people didn't like his song. The DJ walked up to the stage as he pulled on the collar of his shirt while clearing his throat before speaking into the microphone.

"Well…Um…that was an interesting performance, wouldn't you say?"

People only gave him a deadpanned look as some of them started to leave. Kato had a thoughtful look on his face as Alan and the others came up to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Kai as he looked at his two sisters.

"Oh, nothing much" answered Kida with a wave of her hand. "Everyone was just a little disappointed that they didn't get to hear any great singing here."

"Singing, huh?" mumbled Alan in thought before smirking.

He detached himself from the group and climbed up onto the stage. The DJ was caught by surprise when he saw Alan stepping up onto the stage. Alan motioned of the DJ to lean forward and started to whisper into his ear. The DJ looked at Alan with a smile before turning to crowed and started talking into the mike again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new guest here to sing for us today!"

Everyone groaned when they heard that. They started to whisper among each other, saying that this boy will be just as bad as the last one. Kato turned to Kai with a smirk for he knew that Alan was a great singer within the family.

"Boy, these people are in for a surprise," laughed Izumi as she held her sides.

Alan took the mike from the DJ and started to speak into it: "I'm glade to be here today, but before I start singing I would like to invite a few friends up her to help me. Kato, Blaze, Izumi, Kida and Kim, come on up!"

At the mention of their name's Kato, Blaze, Izumi, Kida, and Kim quickly ran up onto the stage. Kato and Blaze stood on ether side of Alan while Kim, Izumi and Kida stood behind the boys. Alan turned to the DJ and gave him a single to start the music.

The DJ flipped the switch on and a steady drum beat started to sound through the air.

**Song: Start the party**

Alan started to bob his body to the beat with Kato and the other's followed his movements. Alan lifted the mike up to his mouth and started to sing. The people in the crowed were staring up at Alan with shock with their mouths wide open. Kai, Tim, Tailor and Lilly were laughing at their reaction before they started to move their bodies to the music.

The crowed was jolted out of their shock when Alan and the others jumping up into the air and landed on the ground again. Alan stepped away from the group as he walked in steady rhythm to the music. He started doing some fancy footwork on stage as he amazed the crowed even more. He snapped his fingers before going into a pencil-spin. Kato, Blaze, Kim, Izumi and Kida circling before going into a pencil-spin themselves before jumping in to the air. They landed with feet crossed over each other before going into another spinning before facing the crowed again.

Kai imitated Kato and the gang's movement as he leaped into the air, crossed his legs when he landed and spun around before facing the stage again. Lilly and Tim were dancing together while laughing. The people were soon getting into the song as they started to bob to beat. Blaze was having the time of his life as he danced with his friends and team members with a large smile on his face.

Kato noticed that the crystal on his vambrace started to glow along with Alan's, Blaze's, Tailor's and Kai's vambraces. He soon heard Shiron singing within his head as he got into the song as well. Kato smiled as he and the gang started to sing along with Alan within the chores. The song was coming to an end as Kato and the gang stopped their dancing before walking to the beat towards to Alan.

Alan stepped backwards towards the group as he made sure to keep his rhythm to the beat of the music. He was stood in the middle of line that Kato and the gang had set up together. The song ended as Alan and the group struck a striking pose together. The crowed started to roar and cheer with excitement as they applauded for Alan and the gang. Alan and the gang bowed to the people in front of them before waving while walking off stage.

Lilly ran up to Alan and the gang as she tackled into her sister while she gave her a big hug. Kim was taken by surprise before smiling down at her sister and hugging her back. Everyone soon walked away from the karaoke stage as they started chat with each other.

"Oh man, those people looked like they were about to faint when Alan started singing!" exclaimed Kai as he laughed out loud.

"I know," giggled Kida as she held onto Tailor's hand while she leaded him thought the carnival grounds. "I almost thought that I saw a small black fly, fly into a man's open mouth for a moment when I was on stage."

"The look on their faces was priceless!" howled Tim in laughter as he held his sides.

Kato and Blaze were laughing as well and everyone soon had to sit down while trying to regain their composer, but they were failing as they still continued to laugh. The gang was sitting on some chairs that were standing around a large white table as the gang laughed to their heart's content. The laughter suddenly seceded when Blaze looked up with sock and fear imprinted on his face. Kato stopped to catch his breath as he turned to look at his friend.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" asked Kato as he looked at his friend confused.

Blaze didn't reply for he only stared was what was in front of him. Kato turned his gaze to where Blaze was looking at and what he saw made him jump to his feet. The others were surprised by Kato's quick movement that they almost fell of they're chairs.

"What with you all of a sudden!?" shouted Kai in anger as he glared up at his cousin.

"Uh…well," stammered Kato as he pointed behind Kai and the others.

Alan and the gang turned their gaze behind them and they quickly stood up from their chairs when they saw a person behind them. The person that was standing in front of them was none other than Blaze's father. Blaze took a step back in fear as he looked upon the face of his father. Blaze's father glared as his son with anger and spite.

"W-what are you doing here!?" cried Blaze in fear as he took another step back.

"I came to bring you home so that I can punish you for running out on me!" growled Blaze's as he answered his son's question as he started to stock towards him.

When he heard what his father had said Blaze quickly turned away from him before breaking into a full out run. Blaze's father ran after his son but he was suddenly tripped by Kai. Kato and the others quickly got up from their seats as they quickly ran in different directions. Blaze's father growled as he stood up from the ground and glared at the screen in front of him.

"First I'll find my son and punish him. Then I'll take care of that little brat who tripped me!"

Beach of Coney Island

Blaze kept running until he was on the sandy beach where he came to a stop as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was too close," declared Blaze with a sigh before falling to the sandy ground exhaustion. "My father is so persistent!"

"_Blaze,_" spoke Greedo's voice from within the ruby. "_Is it alright if we talk with each other right now?_"

Blaze looked down at the ruby on his vambrace for a moment before nodding his head. He slowly stood up from the sandy ground before lifting his arm up to the sky.

"REBORN!" shouted Blaze as a rope of fire started to rise up into the air from the ruby on the vambrace.

The fire quickly became a tornado until, but it soon died down to reveal Greedo. The fire dragon landed in front of Blaze as he locked eyes with his partner. They were soon found sitting down on the sand together as they stared out at the water in front of them. The two of them were quiet with each other before Blaze broke the silence.

"My father wasn't always like this," he explained without looking up at the fire dragon. "He was really a nice when he first met my mother. I was born soon after and that made my father happier than any man on earth, but that soon changed when horrible accident happened."

"An accident?" repeated Greedo as he turned his gaze down on to his partner.

"My mother died in a car accident when I was six years old." Blaze continued as he curled his legs up to his chest as he wraps his arms around them. "I was also part of the accident when it happened. I was in the car with my mother when it happened. I didn't know how I survived the accident without getting injured. All I remember is this bright red flash coming across my vision and for a second I though I saw myself being engulfed flames. I soon woke up in the hospital and I was then told by the doctor that my mother was dead. The doctor told my father this and that's when things started to change from bad to worse. My father started to involve himself in drugs to escape his sorrows, but in the process he started to become cold heart. Over time he started beating me to take out all of stress that lingered on him. He also burned all of the pictures of my mother, but I've managed to save one of the pictures from being burned."

Blaze quietly pulled out his gold and silver pendent while staring down at it.

"I've hidden this pendent from my father and to make sure to keep it as close to my heart as possible." Blaze mumbled before opening it up to reveal a picture of a woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes.

The woman's face was perfectly framed and her smile was more beautiful than anyone would ever see in their life.

"Is that your mother?" asked Greedo out of curiosity as he looked down at the picture within the pendent.

"Yeah," answered Blaze with a nod of his head. "She was the most beautiful and the kindest woman you would ever meet in your entire life. She was also the greatest mother that I had ever had."

Blaze closed the lid of the pendent before clasping his hands around it. Greedo placed his left claw hand around Blaze's side to comfort him as they sat on the beach. The two of them sat in complete silence as they stared out at the water again. The peace was quickly broken when Greedo heard feet running towards him and Blaze.

Blaze and Greedo turned their heads to see Blaze's father running up to them. Blaze stood up from the sandy ground as fear flashed within his eyes. Blaze's father stopped in his tracks when he saw his son standing on the sand facing him with a dragon was sitting behind him. Greedo sent a glare at Blaze's father as he started to growl deep within his throat. Blaze's father stared at Greedo for about ten minutes before turning to his son with confusion written all over his face.

Blaze looked away from his fathers face in fear until he heard screaming within the fair grounds. Blaze turned to see one of the tents fall down to the ground with a crash.

"What in the world is going on?" started Blaze with a confused look.

Greedo stood from the ground before lowering his right claw hand down for his partner: "Let's go and check it out."

Blaze looked up at Greedo and nodded his head before jumping into the palm of the dragon's claw hand. Blaze's father watched in shock as the fire dragon took off from the ground with his son riding on its back. The adult just stood there on the sand for about ten minutes before shaking off his shock and running after his son into the fair grounds.

To be continued


	10. Blaze's mother part 2

A Legend Is Born

Blaze's mother: part 2

Everything was in total chaos as people were screaming and running in fear as they scattered throughout the fair grounds. Kato and the others had quickly ducked into an alley of tents as they watched the people running around before them.

"What in the world is going on?" questioned Tim with a confused look imprinted on his face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is the work of a LegendZ." Kim explained with a frown.

"If that's so, then why is it on Coney Island?" Kai asked as he looked at the group before him.

"I'm guessing that Ben just want to make it harder for us," answered Kato in thought as he rubbed the underside of his chin. "With this many people around, he would probably want us to be distracted while we try to save these people from this danger."

"_You're probably right Kato._" Shiron voiced from within the crystal of the vambrace. "_We LegendZ will have a tough time in trying to fight against this LegendZ while trying not to hurt the humans in the process._"

"Then how are we going to fight against this LegendZ without hurting these people?" asked Lilly in fear as she held onto her sister's arm.

Kim looked down sadly at her sister before hugging her close to her. Just then, Kato and the gang heard a scream from behind them. They turned their attention to the entranced of the alley and gasped when they saw that a young girl had stumbled and fell to the ground. The young girl looked to be around six or seven years old to Kato and the group when they first saw her. The gang looked on as she tried to get up off the ground while tears were streaming down her face. She was wearing a pink-yellow hoodie, a blue skirt and on her feet were white shoes. Her hair was a bright golden-yellow and her eyes were a bright ocean blue color.

Kato suddenly heard the sound of cracking of metal and quickly looked towards the source as he saw one of the metal bars of the rollercoaster breaking apart. He then turned his eyes on the girl again and he realized what was going to happen if he didn't act fast.

"Look out!" shouted Kato as he ran out of the alley towards the girl.

"Kato!" shouted Kai and the group as they watched the young teenager running towards the girl.

The metal bar of the rollercoaster broke as it started falling towards the young girl. The seven year old girl looked up and saw the metal bar of the rollercoaster falling towards her.

"Ah!" screeched the seven year old as she threw her arms over her head.

Kato quickly came to the girl's aid as he covered her with his body to protect her. Just as the metal poll was about to crush them the crystal on Kato's vambrace started to glow within a bright light and a strong wind started to circle around Kato and the girl. The metal bar was instantly flung away from Kato and the girl by the wind that blew around them. Kato looked up in surprise when he saw the metal bar being flung away from them by the wind that had surrounded him and the little girl before it slowly died down around them.

"W-what the…" started Kato as he blinked his eyes in confusement.

"_Are you okay Kato?_" asked Shiron from within the vambrace.

Kato looked down at the vambrace to look at the crystal: "Yeah, I think so, but what in the world just happened?"

"_I don't know._" Shiron answered. "_But when I sensed you and the girl were in danger my only thoughts were to come out of the vambrace so that I can save you two. The vambrace must have somehow sensed my thoughts and tapped into my powers to form that wind barrier to protect you._"

"Kato!" shouted Kida as she and the others came running towards him and the seven year old girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kato answered with a nod of his head as he held the seven year old girl within his arms before looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," answered the little girl as she nodded her head.

"Come on!" urged Alan to the gang, "We have to get out of here before anything else happens."

Before anyone else could say anything the ground beneath their feet started to shake and it sent everyone sprawling to the ground. Kato fell to his knees as he held the girl tightly against his body. The little girl clung tightly to Kato as she lets out a small whimper of fear. Kato looked up in front of him and saw a large crack coming towards him and the others.

'_No choice!_' growled Kato within his mind as he turned his head towards Kai and Tailor.

"Guy's, call out your LegendZ now!" shouted Kato over the noise.

"What!?" cried Kai in surprise.

"We can't do that!" argued Tailor. "If we do, then the people around here will notice Shiron and the others."

"We have no other choice!" shouted Kato as he looked over at the crack again. "And if we don't do it now, then we'll all be swallowed up by the earth itself!"

Kai was confused on what Kato had said before noticing the huge crack coming towards them. He looked to his left and then to his right and he saw that they were surrounded on all sides with cracks coming towards them.

"Grrr…Okay, you win!" shouted Kai in anger as he lifted his arm up into the air.

Tailor followed suite along with Kato as they raised their arms up into the air.

"Shiron/Tairo/Tiger…REBORN!" shouted the three boys as their voices were carried on the wind.

The group was bathed in the three lights of the crystals. The cracks started to form a circle around the group until the ground around them started to break under the group's feet, but the gang was quickly rescued by Shiron, Tairo, and Tiger.

Shiron had quickly gathered Kato, Kim, Lilly, and the little girl up into his arms and flew up into the air. Tairo gathered Kai and his siblings onto his back as he followed Shiron up into the sky while Tiger quickly scooped Tim and Tailor up onto his back as he jumped onto solid ground and started running after Shiron, and Tairo. Tailor was holding on tight to the wolf's fur as Tiger jumped over the cracks that tried to swallow him up into the earth, and Tim was holding tight to Tai's waist as he rode behind the boy.

"Man that was close," Kato sighed within the arms of his partner.

The girl, who was in Kato's arms, looked up at the one who had their strong arms wrapped around her, Kato, and the others. She saw a white dragon with pure white wings carrying them through the air. Shiron noticed the girl looking up at him and gave her a gentle smile and that made the girl smile back at him. Kato chuckled when he saw Shiron and the girl smiling at each other before becoming serious again.

He looked down at the ground and saw that the cracks on the ground were growing larger and larger with every second.

'_Just what the heck is going on here?_' questioned Kato within his head as he glared down at the ground before him.

With Tiger he was having no problem in dodging the cracks at all for he was use to this kind of thing. Whenever a large gap appeared in front of the stripped wolf he would simply summon a large rock pillar to rise out of the earth and quickly leaped on it to get to the other side.

"This is getting crazy man!" shouted Tim from Tiger's back as they leaped onto the other side. "This is not how I wanted to spend my vacation at all!"

"Neither do I!" barked Tiger as he glanced over at his passengers before looking back ahead of him. "Man, just what the heck is that Ben guy planning anyways?"

"Nothing good, I'll tell ya," murmured Tailor as he gripped Tiger's fur tighter.

Suddenly, without warning, a huge fist suddenly slammed down in front of them. Tiger quickly leaped back and let out a fierce growl as he glared at the LegendZ in front of him.

Shiron and Tairo had taken the human children to a safe place that was outside of the amusement park. Kato handed the young girl to Kida before he, and Kai were to set off with Shiron and Tairo to help find Tim, Tailor, and Tiger.

"Make sure you take this girl back to her parents as quickly as you can." He ordered as he looked up at his older cousin.

"Don't worry, I will." Kim answered as she held the girl within her arms.

Kato looked towards Alan with a serious look upon his face: "Alan, I'm counting on you and Typhoon to protect the others while we're gone."

"Aye, aye sir!" saluted Alan as he stood straight up like a soldier.

"_Leave it to us,_" spoke Typhoon within his crystal.

Kato nodded his head before turning and running over to Shiron as he leaped into the dragon's paw. The dragon lifted his human partner up to his shoulders. Kato leaped off of Shiron's paw and seated himself on his dragon partner's shoulders. Shiron unfolded his wings, and with one mighty flap he lifted up off the ground. The dragon joined the winged lion within the skies and together they flew towards the fair grounds again to find Tiger and the two human boys.

Blaze and Greedo

Blaze and Greedo were flying around the fair grounds as they looked down at the damage that was being made by the unexpected earthquake.

"See anything yet, Greedo?" called Blaze against the wind that blew within his face.

"Not yet!" answered Greedo as he turned to look at Blaze over his shoulders.

Blaze frowned as he looked down at the fair grounds with a discouraged look upon his face. Why was Ben attacking them on their day off? From what Blaze had heard from Kato, Ben had been injured within the fight and would probably not fight for about a week or month for that matter? Just then, Blaze saw something that was out of place within the fair grounds. He saw a large humanoid creature that was standing on the ground, ten feet below them. The creature was about the same size of Greedo with its body made of granite stones, the creature had two large spikes growing up out of its shoulder-blades that were shaped like shark fins. The stone creature was wearing metal rings around its wrists and baggy green pants with a metal belt encircling its waist.

"Greedo, down there!" shouted Blaze as he pointed to the ground below him.

The dragon looked down at the ground and saw the creature that Blaze was pointing to. He instantly knew what that creature was on the first glance.

"That's a Golem!" exclaimed Greedo. "What the heck is it doing here?"

"I don't know, but isn't that Tiger down there?" questioned Blaze as he looked down to see the striped wolf with Tailor and Tom on his back.

The golem let out a roar as it slammed one of its large fists down on the ground to make a large crack that headed right towards Tiger. The wolf growled before he opened his mouth.

"Earthquake howl!" shouted Tiger as shock wave emanated from his mouth.

Many pillars of sharp rocks suddenly sprained up from the earth as it countered the crack that the golem had made. Tiger smirked at a job well done, but that smirk was quickly wiped off his face as he saw the golem slamming its fists against the pillars of rocks as it broke them like toothpicks. The golem was making its way towards Tiger and the two boys that were seated on his back, but it was suddenly stopped in its tracks when it suddenly felt something hot burning its back. The golem turned its head to set eyes on Greedo and Blaze flying towards it. Tiger looked up to the sky and saw the dragon flying above them.

"Greedo!" called Tiger with a smile.

"Hurry and get out of here Tiger!" shouted Greedo to the wolf. "Me and Blaze will distract this golem while you take Tom and Tailor to a safe place!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" barked Tiger before he quickly shot out of the scene with the two boy's on his back.

The golem noticed the wolf running away and it started to take chase, but it was suddenly stopped cold in its tracks again by another flamethrower by Greedo. The golem growled as it glared up at the fire dragon in anger.

"We're your opponents, not them!" shouted Blaze as he glared down at the rock creature before him.

The golem growled in response to what Blaze said before stomping its foot down on the ground. A rock pillar suddenly shot up from the ground as it rushed towards Blaze and Greedo. The fire dragon quickly dodged out of the way before glaring down at the stone creature down below him.

"So he likes to play rough, huh?" growled Greedo as he bared his fangs. "Well two can play at this game."

"Just make sure you don't go too wild Greedo," warned Blaze as he looked at his partner in worry.

Greedo looked over his shoulders to his partner with a reassuring smile: "Don't worry, I won't, but just hang on tight so you won't fall off okay?"

"You got it partner," answered Blaze as he gave Greedo a thumbs up.

And so the battle began between the dragon of fire and the golem of earth began.

Blaze's father

Not far away, Blaze's father was running through the fair grounds as he tried to look for the dragon that had carried his son off on its back. Blaze's father was confused on what was happening here within the fair ground. One minute everything was calm and peaceful with people riding on the rides of Coney Island and then the next the earth started shaking as if there was no tomorrow.

"Why?" Blaze's father grunted as he tried to keep his balance as the earth shook underneath his feet. "Why is this all happening?"

His question was soon answered when he saw the red dragon flying high above his head. The dragon let out a jet of fire from its mouth as it aimed the fire towards the ground, but the man's eye were laid on the figure that was sitting on the dragon's shoulders.

"That boy has a lot of explaining to do once I get my hands on him." Blaze's father growled before he ran off in the direction that he though his son was at.

Blaze and Greedo's battle

Blaze held on tightly as the dragon of fire dodged around the boulders that were sent flying at him from the ground. The Golem was growing more, angrier then ever as it started slamming its fists down on the ground repeatedly as it tried to knock its opponent down from the sky.

"This guy sure has a temper," muttered Blaze as he wrapped his arms around Greedo's neck tightly as the dragon dodged another boulder that was thrown at him.

"You're telling me," agreed Greedo as he flew higher up into the sky to avoid being hit by the boulders. "And this guy is really getting on my nerves. I like to give him a beating that he'll never forget, but I can't get close to him."

"If only we had Kato and the others with us, then they would've been able to distract this guy so that we can get a clear shot at him." Blaze exclaimed as he shouted against the wind to answer his partner.

Greedo only nodded his head before twisting in the air to avoid a much larger boulder that was thrown at him again. The Golem on the ground let out an angry roar as it kept pounding at the ground, but it soon stopped when it suddenly spotted something near the corner of its right eye. It soon smirked as it went towards the object that it spotted with its eyes.

Within the air, Greedo had stopped in mid flight as he looked down at the ground with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaze as he loosened his grip on the dragon's neck.

"I don't know," answered Greedo. "All of a sudden that golem suddenly stopped his assault on us."

"But why?" voiced Blaze quietly as he looked down at the ground below him.

All of a sudden the two of them suddenly heard a screaming below them and they quickly flew down to see what was going on. When they came towards the ground they were met with the sight of the golem standing in front of them with a person gripped tightly in his giant left fist. Blaze suddenly realized who it was that was in the golem's grip as his eyes widened in shock, and in fear.

"FATHER!" shouted Blaze at the top of his lungs.

Blaze's father was struggling within the grip of the golem's fist before he finally fainted from the lack of air. Blaze knew that his father had been terrible to him ever since his mother died, but he was the only family member that he had left in the world. Greedo was enraged to see the golem hurt his partner's father, and even thought the man had treated his son like dirt the dragon knew that if he didn't save Blaze's father; then his partner will only fall into more sorrow then he all ready was.

"You bastard!" roared Greedo as he shot towards the golem in fury with his right fist pulled back before punching the golem in the face.

That act made the golem drop Blaze's father to the ground with Blaze jumping off of his partner's back and quickly raced over to his father's side.

"Dad!" shouted Blaze as he knelt down and started shaking his father's shoulders. "Dad, come on! You've got to wake up, please!"

Slowly, the eyes of Blaze's father fluttered open as his eyes revealed the face of his son who was looking down at him with worry.

"Dad!" cried Blaze as tears started to fall down from his face. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, Blaze's father lifted his right hand from the ground as he raised it up towards his son's face. Blaze thought that his father was going to stroke his cheek like he did when he was younger, but he was wrong for instead of a gentle touch Blaze only felt a hard slap against his face. Blaze fell to the ground with shock as he turned his head to look at his father with a confused look on his face.

"How dare you!" blasted Blaze's father in anger as he glared down at the boy as he stood up in front of him. "You ran off without telling me on what that thing is that is attached to your arm. And you kept secrets from me! Once we get home I am going to beat you like there is no tomorrow until I get an explanation from you!"

Blaze was shocked by what his father had said, but that soon changed as he felt rage swell up inside of him. Blaze stood up from the ground as he glared up at his father with anger in his eyes.

"This is the thanks I get?" questioned Blaze in a soft voice that could barely be heard by anyone. "I saved your life from that golem and all you can do is just slap me on the face, and punish me for something that I was trying to protect you from? I was trying to prevent getting you and other people involved in this war that we had to protect you from."

"What war!?" shouted Blaze's father as he glared down at his son.

Blaze didn't answer his father as he only glared up at him with his emerald green eyes as a small flicker of a tiny flame started to shine within them. Blaze's father didn't like the look that his son was giving him and was about to slap his hand across his son's face again when he was suddenly knocked off of his feet by a sudden earthquake. Blaze was a little shaken by what had happened but he kept his balance as he glared down at his father who sat on the ground looking up at him with anger. Blaze's eyes were wavering as he was close to tears, but soon turned his head away from his father and started running towards the battle between Greedo and the Golem.

"Blaze!" shouted Blaze's father in anger. "You get back here right now!"

But the young boy didn't hear his father's orders for he was only focused on helping his partner and friend in the fight. The Golem and Greedo were locked hand in hand as they tested each other's strength to see who was stronger as they glared into each other's eyes.

"Greedo!" shouted Blaze as he stood five feet away from the dragon and the golem. "Show this rock-head what you're made of!"

"You got it, partner!" growled Greedo as he pushed even harder against the golem's strength.

The golem was trying to push against Greedo to gain the upper hand, but was slowly losing momentum as the fire dragon pushed against the rock creature with all his strength. Blaze's father glared as he watched his son standing behind the dragon while cheering it on as it fought against the creature that was made of rock. How could his son disobey him like this? The golem roar in fury as it glared into the dragon's face and Greedo roared back at the golem with the same anger in his eyes.

"Don't back down Greedo!" yelled Blaze in determination. "Send this guy packing!"

Greedo soon slammed the golem into the support beams and bars of the rollercoaster with his tail. This caused the rollercoaster to fall down on the golem as it collapses under the weight of the stone giant, but that also caused the whole ride to fall apart as well. The bars and pedestals started to brake apart as some of them started falling down towards Blaze. Blaze quickly turned his head to the left with his eyes widening in fright as he saw the bars of the rollercoaster falling towards him.

"BLAZE!" shouted Greedo as he quickly ran to his partner's aid.

The fire-dragon quickly covered his partner with his body as he took the force of the bars landing on his body. Blaze was curled up in a ball with his arms covering his head. Greedo was soon buried under the ruble of metal pipes as he protected Blaze from the danger that had nearly taken his life. Blaze had squeezed his eyes tightly shut in fear before he opened them to find that he was alright and slowly raised his head up to find that Greedo was protecting him from the bars with his body.

"G-Greedo," voiced Blaze with a shock look on his face.

The fire-dragon slowly turned his head to his partner and gave Blaze a reassuring smirk before winching in pain. It seem like hours to Blaze as he looked up at Greedo with a worried look on his face before he suddenly heard a roar, he quickly turned his eyes towards another rubble of metal bars and saw the golem creature bursting out of it. The golem turned its angry eye on the dragon that was buried underneath the bars that pinned him to the ground and started stomping towards Greedo. The fire dragon heard the creature coming towards him, but he could hardly do anything for he was pinned by the rollercoaster bars plus he had to protect his partner from this creature. The golem was almost upon them when it was suddenly knocked back by Tairo as he quickly flew down from the sky and body slammed himself into the rock giant.

Shiron quickly flew down to the trapped Greedo and started digging him out from the rubble. Greedo was soon able to push some of the bars off of him self before holding his injured shoulder with his left claw hand.

"Are you alright, Greedo?" asked Shiron to the fire dragon.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Greedo answered the wind dragon with a nod of his head before glaring over at the golem. "But that guy is going to be hurting soon once I'm through with him."

"You and me both," agreed Shiron as he cracked his knuckles.

"Blaze!" shouted Kato and Kai as they ran towards the red head boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," answered Blaze with a reassuring smile. "But how did you guys find us so fast?"

"Tiger told us," Kai simply answered with a shrug. "He told us that you were having some troubles with a little pest here."

"Pest, yes" said Blaze before looking over at the golem that was fighting Tairo. "As for little, I'm not so sure."

The golem slammed his right fist into Tairo's face and sent the lion flying.

"Tairo!" shouted Kai to his partner.

Tairo flipped in midair before landing on his four legs. He rubbed the right side of his face before glaring at the rock creature in anger.

"Cheep shot," he muttered as he crouched low to the ground as he got ready to pounce on the golem again.

"Stay out of this Tairo," Greedo ordered as he stepped in front of the lion with his back turned to him.

"But why?" asked Tairo with a confused look on his face.

"This is my fight, and I prefer to finish this off by myself." Greedo simply answered without turning his head to look at the lion.

Tairo gave a sigh before sitting himself down: "Do what you want big-guy."

Kato looked over at Blaze who looked back at him: "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah," answered Blaze with a determined look on his face. "I want to prove myself to the group that I can handle this battle with Greedo on my own."

Kato looked into Blaze's eyes and saw that the boy was determined to finish this battle by himself.

"Okay," Kato chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "But if you or Greedo need any help, then Kai and I will step in to give you a hand."

"Thanks," said Blaze before walking away from Kato and standing ten feet behind his partner. "Are you ready for this Greedo?"

"Blaze, I was born ready." Greedo grinned as the balled his hands into fists.

"Alright, let's do it to it!" Blaze shouted with a smirk on his face.

"Roger!" roared Greedo as he shot towards the golem and slammed his whole body into the stone beasts.

The two wind sagas stood on the sidelines as they watched the battle between the dragon of fire and the golem of earth while cheering them on.

"Come on guys, show that rock-head whose boss!" shouted Kai as he started punching his fists in front of him as if he were boxing his own shadow.

Greedo slammed his right fist into the golem's face and sent the rock creature flying face first into the concrete of the street. Greedo wasn't done with the rock creature yet as he quickly flew towards the golem and grabbed the creature by the shoulders and shoot upwards towards the sky. The golem struggled within the fire dragon's grip as it tried to escape its opponents hold on it. Greedo only held tighter to the golem's shoulders as he flew higher and higher into the air.

"GREEDO!" shouted Blaze from the ground as he watched his partner flying higher up towards the skies of the unknown. "SLAM THAT ROCK FREAK INTO THE GROUND!"

Greedo heard his partner and smirked: '_Blaze, you are becoming stronger when each day passes. You're not the young boy that's afraid of his father any more, and I'm proud that you are living up to the saga that I want you to be. A saga that has a fiery spirit that never backs down from a fight._'

Greedo backed flipped in the air and started to rocket towards the ground at high speed. The golem grew more frantic as it tried to escape from the dragon's grip, but no matter how hard it tried it just could escape the dragon's grasp. Greedo soon came within range of the ground as he lets go of the golem's shoulders before slamming his claw foot down on the creature's back. The ground shook as the rock creature was slammed into the ground with Greedo stepping on its back before he jumped off from the creature's back. Everyone stood in silence as they looked at the rock creature that lay motionless on the ground before them. Blaze's face was full of amazement as he looked at Greedo with surprise before glancing atthe golem that was slammed into the ground. Blaze was about to say something when he suddenly felt his arm being grabbed from behind.

Blaze quickly turned his head around and saw that it was his father that had grabbed his arm. Blaze started to struggle within his father's grip as he tried to escape from the man that had hurt him so many times within the past.

"Let me go!" shouted Blaze as he started pulling against his father's grip.

"You're coming with me!" blasted Blaze's father as he started pulling his son towards him.

"Blaze!" shouted Kato and Kai as they started running towards their friend to help him.

Blaze's father turned his gaze towards Kato and Kai before pulling Blaze towards him and held the young boy in a head lock: "Don't you come any closer, or else I'll give this kid a painful punishment!"

Blaze's father started to prove his point as he started to tighten his arm around Blaze's neck. Blaze yelled out in pain as he felt his father choking him. Kai and Kato quickly stopped in their steps as they glared at Blaze's father in anger. Greedo quickly turned his gaze to see Blaze's father holding Blaze in a deadly headlock.

"Blaze!" shouted the dragon as he turned his back on the Golem.

That was a big mistake for as the dragon turned his back on the rock creature to try and help his partner, he was suddenly slammed on the back of the head by something hard.

"Greedo!" shouted Kato and the gang as they saw the Golem slam a large metal poll down on the fire dragon's head.

Blaze tried to struggle out of his father's grasp but that only made his father hold on to him tighter.

"G-Greedo," choked Blaze as he looked at his partner with helplessness.

Greedo growled in pain as he tried to stand back up onto his feet, but the golem prevented that as it slammed its stone foot down on the dragon's back. Shiron and Tairo were about to jump into help Greedo, but the fire dragon quickly stopped them by shouting at them.

"Don't come over here! This is my battle, and I'm going to finish this off by myself!"

"Are you crazy!?" barked Tairo, "If you keep this up you'll wind up being turned into ashes in a matter of second!"

"You better do as he said Tairo," Shiron informed as he looked at the lion. "This battle is about pride for Greedo and he doesn't want anyone to interfere."

The golem kept stomping on the dragon's back while the other watched helplessly on the side lines. Blaze, still in his father's head lock, watched the battle with wide eyes as Greedo laid on the ground with the golem stomping down on his back. Blaze felt a twinge within his heart as Blaze watch his partner being stomped on by this rock creature and started to struggle within his father's arm.

"Let me go!" shouted Blaze as he tried to escape his father's grip. "I have to help Greedo!"

"Be quiet you!" growled Blaze's father as he tightened his grip on his son's neck.

Blaze started to feel lightheaded as he felt his father's arms tighten around his neck yet he still struggled to get out of his father's grip no matter what.

'_Greedo, hang on!_' shouted Blaze within his mind. '_I'm going to help you!_'

The pendent that hung around Blaze's neck started to glow along with the ruby stone that was attached to Blaze's arm. Blaze kept struggling with in his father's arms as he tried to break free to help his partner.

"Stop struggling you little worm!" yelled Blaze's father as he tightened his grip around his son's neck even harder.

Blaze grunted in pain as he felt his father's arm close even tighter around his neck, but the boy kept struggling to get free.

Blaze had shut his eyes tightly from the pain that he was receiving from his father, but he somehow managed to open one of his eyes to keep his gaze on his dragon partner: '_Greedo…Greedo, GREEDO!_'

Without warning, the ruby on Blaze's vambrace started glowing before it burst into flames and began to engulf the boy's arm. Blaze's father was so shocked by the sudden event that he quickly lets go of Blaze's neck as the boy was completely covered in flames.

"Blaze!" shouted Kato and Kai as they watched what was unfolding before them.

The same thing happened to Greedo as his body was suddenly engulfed by fire that burned the golem's foot. Everything was silent as the battle ground was bathed in the red glow of the fire that engulfed that boy and dragon.

Different dimension

Blaze slowly opened his eyes as he saw himself in a place where there was nothing but light all around him.

"W-where am I?" voiced Blaze with confusement as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Blaze…" a soft voice called from behind him.

Blaze instantly recognized the voice right away and quickly turned around to see the last person that he thought he would never see again.

"Mom?" said Blaze as he looked at the woman that stood in front of him.

The woman that stood in front of Blaze was wearing a white robe on her body with white wings mounted on her shoulders. The woman's blazing red hair fluttered behind her by an invisible wind that Blaze could not feel or sense for he was more focused on the woman that stood in front of him. The woman smiled at Blaze while nodding her head yes. Blaze couldn't believe it and before he knew it, he suddenly jumped towards the woman and quickly wrapped his arms around her waste as he started to cry. The woman wrapped her arms around Blaze while using her right hand to stroke her son's head.

"Mom, I can't believe it!" cried Blaze with joy as he turned his eyes up to look into the eyes of the woman who was his mother.

"It's really me my son," cooed the Blaze's mother with a soft smile. "I came to see you once again, but I cannot stay for long."

Blaze separated from his mother as he looked up at her with a confused look on his face: "What do you mean by that mother?"

A sad smile appeared on the woman's face: "I'm afraid that I have spent far too much time here on earth watching over you while trying to protect you from the dangers that you were in. I thought that I could go on longer if I stayed by your side and in your shadow as I tried to protect you in the process, but my job seems to be coming to an end when you suddenly became partners with that dragon."

"Mother," whispered Blaze with a sad look.

"I'm so sorry," wept Blaze's mother as she raised her hands up to her face and covered her eyes to hide the tears that were coming. "I wasn't able to protect you from your father's brutal punishments. I didn't mean for my death to make your father become so abusive to you. And I didn't mean to leave you alone within this world with him."

Blaze looked at his mother sadly before he started to smile a soft smile: "Don't worry about me mom, I'm not alone any more. I have Kato and the others now, and you don't have to worry about protecting me any more for I have Greedo to protect me now. Mom, no matter what happens I will never forget you for I will always have you with me."

Blaze soon showed his mother the golden pendent that hung around his neck with the picture of her within it. Blaze's mother had a surprised look on her face, but that soon changed into a proud smile when she saw her son's eyes blazing with courage inside of them. She cupped her hands around her son's face and placed a kiss on Blaze's forehead.

Blaze's cheeks became warm as he blushed, but he also smiled as he looked into the eyes of his mother: "You have grown so much my son and for that, you have my blessings."

Blaze smiled a sad smile as he started to watch his mother drift away from him as her finger tips brushed across the young boy's face before disappearing into the light that shone brightly around him. A stray tear rolled down his face as he closed his eyes with a sad smile on his face.

"Mama," whispered Blaze in a quiet voice.

"Blaze," at the mention of his name, Blaze turned around to see Greedo standing behind him.

The fire dragon had watch his partners reunion with his mother from afar as Blaze said goodbye to his mother before she disappeared into the light of the world they were in.

Blaze nodded his head for he didn't need to know what was going on. The young red head boy walked towards the fire dragon and stood in front of him. Greedo flared out his wing for a moment before he slowly, yet carefully, wrapped them around the boy that he was partner with from the day they had first met.

"You ready, partner?" asked Greedo.

"I'm ready," replied Blaze as he bowed his head and started to concentrate. "Elemental…Fusion."

The real world

Everyone was blinded by the light that had suddenly appeared around Greedo and Blaze for a few minuets, but it soon died down to revile a new LegendZ that no one has ever seen before.

The LegendZ that stood before the group was a red dragon with four large fiery wings on its back. Each wing was pierced with two silver metal rings that rattled when the dragon moved its wings away from its body. The dragon was wearing the same leather vest that Greedo wore with the white fur collar changing into a deep blood red color. A silver chain hung around the dragon's neck with two military dog-tags hanging down from the chain. The dragon's claw hands were in the shape of human hands with five red claws on each of its fingers. Around the dragon's ankles were two black leather bands with red rims around the top, metal wrist bands encircled the dragon's wrists, and across the dragon's chest was an X shaped scar.

Slowly the dragon opened its eyes to revile bright emerald green eyes with black slits in the middle of them.

"Is that…Greedo?" asked Kai with surprised look on his face.

"I…think it is," stammered Kato with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Greedo and Blaze somehow fused with each other," explained Tairo in a serious tone of voice. "Those two must have tapped into each other's thoughts and feelings to create such a creature like the one that is standing before us right now."

The golem roared as it charged towards the dragon, Greedo, in a blind rage. The dragon stood his ground as it glared at the rock creature running towards him.

"How pathetic can you get?" muttered Greedo with a frown of disapproval on his muzzle. "This guy has nothing but rocks in his head."

The Golem threw its stone fist right at the dragon to punch him in the face, but Greedo merely raised his right claw hand up and caught the golem's fist within the palm of his hand. Everyone was surprised by what had just happened as Greedo just stood there holding the fist within his right claw hand. The golem tried to put more of its body strength into its punch to push back, yet no matter how hard the golem tried the Dragon of fire just wouldn't budge.

"How weak," Greedo said coolly in a bored tone. "You'll never win with power alone you fool, for you are alone and you have no partner to back you up. What a pity."

Greedo tightened his grip around the rock creature's fist as he glared into the eyes of the Golem: "Ancient Fire."

When Greedo said those two words, a huge column of fire suddenly appeared around both Greedo and the Golem. Everyone was taken by surprise when this suddenly happened. Shiron quickly gathered up Kato and Kai within his arms and took to the air with them. Blaze's father was still standing in a dazed state when he suddenly felt himself being grabbed from behind by the back of the shirt and was quickly lifted up from the ground by some unknown force. Tairo had quickly grabbed Blaze's father from behind his shirt collar before he followed Shiron up into the sky.

"Shiron?" said Kato with a confused look on his face.

"We have to get out of here as quickly as we can," explained Shiron as he shot off like a rocket through the sky. "The attack that Greedo is doing right now is very dangerous to stay around and see it. The fire that is surrounding Greedo and the Golem will burn anything that touches it, but the one who is controlling that attack it will not be harmed by the flames."

"So Greedo and Blaze will be okay, right?" said Kai with hopefulness in his voice.

"He'll be fine," answered Shiron with a reassuring smile on his face.

Back with Greedo and the Golem, the rock creature was howling in pain as it tried to escape the grip of the dragon that held it hostage within the column of fire that burned at its rocky skin. Inside Greedo's mind, Blaze was watching the whole event through his partner's eyes with sadness wavering within his own. The pain of hearing someone else being hurt was ring through his ears as he watched the Golem struggling within the Greedo's strong grip. Blaze wanted the sound to stop, but he also wanted to take down this creature so that it didn't hurt anymore people.

'_I'm sorry,_' whispered Blaze in a soft voice within his head.

Greedo felt the pain that his partner was feeling as he listened to the Golem crying out in agony, yet the dragon also knew that he and his partner needed to stop this creature before it started hurting anymore people. The golem's screams soon ceased as its body was burned into ashes with only a small emerald crystal lying on the ground in the creature's place. The fire column died down as the red dragon looked down at the crystal which lay on the ground before him.

"It is finished," muttered Greedo in a dull voice.

"_Did we really do the right thing Greedo?"_ Blaze asked within the dragon's mind.

"You don't have to worry Blaze," Greedo reassured his partner as his eyes were locked onto the emerald that lay on the ground before them. "The Golem is not dead; he only turned back into his crystal form."

"_That's good,"_ Blaze sighed in relief as Greedo picked the crystal up with his large claw hand.

"We better take this with us to the hideout," said Greedo as he looked at the crystal within his hand.

Blaze made no objections to that as the dragon flared his four fiery wings out to his sides and took off into the air.

In the hide out

Kato and the gang had taken they're leave from the fair once they had taken Blaze's unconscious father to a safe and had gone back to their hide out to see if Blaze and Greedo were okay. When the gang poked their heads through the door they saw Greedo, in his normal form, leaning against the wall of the warehouse with Blaze leaning against his side. Beside the boy was a green gem that glowed within the dull light of its aura.

"Would you look at that," mussed Kim in a quiet voice with a smile played out on her face. "Have you guys ever seen anything as cute as this scene?"

"Shush!" hissed Adam, "They're a sleep."

"I wouldn't be surprised," whispered Shiron with a smile. "The elemental fusion is one of the most powerful moves that a human and LegendZ can use together, but even though it is powerful it can drain a lot of the user's energy when they use it. It's very dangerous for the beginner if he or she stays in that form for too long, or if they use that form too much, but once you get more experience with it you should be able to hold that form and stay in it for an hour or two."

"So…this elemental fusion thing is something that we have to be aware of," hummed Adam in thought as he rubbed the underside of his chin. "It's already happened to Kato before, and now its happened Blaze and Greedo now. It might occur again with any one of us, if it ever happens again."

"But some of us don't even have partners," added Tim with a sour look.

"Don't worry," Kida reassured as she walked up to Tim as she placed her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I'm sure you, me, and everyone else, will find our partners soon."

"I hope so," said Kato as he looked at the group before him. "Because we need all the help we can get."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim with a confused look on her face.

"I have a feeling that there is going to be more LegendZ like the ones that we have faced causing more trouble for us in the future." Kato answered as he explained the situation to the group. "And it's our job to make sure that those LegendZ don't wind up hurting people for they're own pleasure. We also have to make sure that Ben doesn't cause any trouble for us either."

"I don't think we have to worry about Ben for a while Kato," Tim assured with a smirk. "For you and Shiron had beaten that bully to a pulp, and he's probably crying to his mother about his boo-boo's."

"I wouldn't get too cocky Tim," Tiger advised in a serious tone as he went into thought. "Ben maybe out for the count for now, but what really concerns me is that black wind that surrounds him every once in a while. It almost feels like that black wind has a mind of its own and Ben is somehow connected to it."

Unknown location

Ben was lying in his bed with his arms, legs, torso, and head wrapped in white bandages. The door to Ben's room opened as a man started walking towards the sleeping form of Ben. It was hard to tell what the man looked liked for his body was covered in a dark shadow. The man was almost near Ben's bed when he was suddenly stopped by a black wing that appeared in front of him from out of nowhere.

"I see that his guard is still looking out for him, as usual" mused the man in shadow as he looked towards the owner of the black wing, "Just as I had suspected of you."

"Ben has given me strict orders for no one to disturb him when he is sleeping." The being answered as his cold blue eyes glared down at the man before him. "He is to be left alone until his wounds have healed."

"Hump," scoffed the man with a smirk. "I'm surprised that you are still with this boy, for he has failed me time and again on his missions. And he also failed to bring back the girl that I had wanted for my project with the LegendZ that I am trying to reborn. This boy is nothing by dirt to me, and you should feel the same way about him for I was the one that had reborn you."

"You do not have the right qualities to be my saga, old man," growled the being in anger. "And you'd better watch your tongue about what you say around me and Ben next time, because if you don't, then I will tear you into shreds with my own two claws."

The man glared at the being for a moment before storming out of the room in anger. The being gave a deep growl as he watch the door being slammed shut before turning his gaze on the sleeping form of Ben.

"You've heard everything didn't you?" said the being as he started down at Ben.

Ben slowly opened his eyes halfway as he stared up at the ceiling of his room: "That old man will never let me hear the end of it will he?"

The being turned his head away from the boy as he glared at the door with disgust as he thought of the man that had entered the room: "That man is nothing but a despicable old fool to me. He doesn't realize that the Elemental Fusion is one of the most sacred powers that have been bestowed upon us LegendZ many years ago and the only reason why we failed is because of that boy and his partner, Shiron."

Ben smiled as he gave off a light chuckle before he closed his eyes: "I have to admit that that Kato kid sure can dish out a good power punch when he wants to. I just have to get a little stronger once I healed from my wounds, and with you on my side I'll make sure that no one gets in my way ever again. I'll also make sure that I repay that runt back with my own punch when we meet again."

The being chuckled as he smirked at what Ben had said. This is what he liked about the boy. This human had a strong mind and a fiery spirit that can never be broken by any one, not even by his own father. But the being also knew that Ben had a troubled past and the being planned to help the boy brake through it until the very end. Ben was thinking about how that boy, Kato, became stronger in just a matter of days with that white dragon which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere when the boy was in danger.

'_That doesn't matter anymore,_' thought Ben within his mind. '_What matter's now is for me to become stronger then that runt and beat him no matter what. And I will not be alone within my battle against that runt, because I have one of the strongest LegendZ on my side. Ranshiin the wind dragon._'

To be continued


	11. Ben's past

A Legend Is Born

I do not own LegendZ just the characters that I made up. Sorry about not updating this sooner, it's just that I didn't have any good ideas for the next chapter, but I finally had an idea that came into my mind. Here is the next chapter.

Ben's past

Kato was sitting on the sandy beach that was outside near the hideout while he stared out at the water with the waves crashing down on the sandy shore. Kato was lost in his thoughts as he thought about his battle with Ben and how he had changed into that dragon LegendZ within their fight against each other a few days ago before Blaze's elemental fusion.

"I just don't understand," he voiced to himself. "How was Ben able to perform the elemental fusion without a LegendZ partner to fuse with him? Could it be that dark wind that is always blowing around him?"

"Probably," spoke a voice from behind Kato.

Kato was a little startled when he suddenly heard the voice behind him and quickly turned around to face the person that had spoken to him. He gave a sigh when he saw that it was only Shiron.

"Shiron, don't scare me like that!" scolded Kato as he glared up at his dragon partner.

"Sorry," Shiron apologized with a chuckle. "I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Kato looked up at his partner for a while before smiling at him, and then turned to look back out at the ocean again. Shiron took a seat beside his partner as he looked out at the water with him. The human and dragon shared a moment of silence together while they listened to the sound of the ocean.

"Are you still thinking about our last battle with Ben?" asked Shiron as he turned his head to look down at his partner.

"Yeah," replied Kato softly while nodding his head. "I just don't understand how Ben did the elemental fusion; I mean…we both saw that he didn't have a LegendZ partner with him when he first arrived to challenge us on the beach, but…"

"I know, Kato," said Shiron calmly as he looked down at his partner. "And I think I know the answer to the question that is going through both our minds."

"You do?" asked Kato in a surprised voice as he looked up at the dragon sitting beside him.

Shiron nodded his head before continuing: "It could be that Ben had met up with my counter part."

"Your counter part?" repeated Kato confused.

"Yes," answered Shiron as he turned to look out at the ocean. "And my counter part's name is…Ranshiin."

Ben's room

Ben was sitting at the edge of his bed as he stared outside through the large glass window of his room. The only clothing that he was wearing is his blue jeans, while leaving the top part of his body bare. Ben's upper right arm, forehead, chest and lower left arm were wrapped with clean bandages. The 14 year old boy had been really distant with people since he had been defeated by Kato and he refused to let anyone come into his room…except for his partner.

"That shrimp is going to pay for what he's done to me!" growled Ben as he clenched his right hand hard into a fist.

"I wouldn't be so eager to fight him again if I were you," warned a voice that spoke from Ben's right.

Ben turned his cold eyes on the person that stood within the shadows of his room. Ben gave the person a glare as a small frown began to form on his face.

"Are you saying that I'm going to lose to that twerp again?" he questioned dangerously.

"In that condition, yes" replied the voice calmly.

Ben smirked before giving out a light chuckle: "Always stating out the obvious, huh Ranshiin?"

A soft thudding of feet sounded within the room as the person stepped out from among the shadows to reveal his true form to Ben. The person that stood in front of Ben was actually a dragon with black feathered wings and a black patch going down from the dragon's head, back, neck and tail. The dragon was wearing black gauntlets with red ruby brooches on top of the wrist of its gloves. A black high collar vest with buckles attached on the front of it; a black and white loincloth with strange symbols running down it as it hung in front of the dragon's legs; and on the dragon's ears were two separate brass/red earrings.

The dragon had blue eyes and blonde hair that was well kept and was tied up into a pony tail. The dragon, now known as Ranshiin, crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked back at the 14 year old boy in front of him.

"I believe that the word for me would be, 'over protective'." Ranshiin corrected.

"Don't get cute with me Ranshiin," warned Ben in a joking matter. "Besides, you aren't that protective of me."

Ranshiin only smirked at Ben's words in amusement before it turned into a deep frown when he remembered what he wanted to talk about with his partner for sometime now.

"Ben…do you remember when we first met each other?" he asked calmly.

Ben started as his smirk subsided into a sad frown.

"How can I forget," answered Ben quietly as he looked away from his partner. "That was after my…my mother left me four years ago."

"And it was also the day when you were nine that you first learned the truth on what your father was really doing," added Ranshiin.

Ben's eyes narrowed when he remembered that day; for it was still fresh within his mind as if it had happened yesterday.

Flash back

_A young nine year old Ben was sitting on his bed as he looked down at the floor before him with a bored look on his face. He was wearing a black and white T-shirt, blue jeans and black/brown sneakers._

"_Man, I'm so bored," moaned Ben as he fell down onto his back as he lay on the bed while looking up at the ceiling of his room. "There's nothing for me to do and Dad won't let me go outside to play."_

_Ben had been sent to his room by his father for some unknown reason and that unknown reason only made the young boy more obnoxious to be outside then staying in his room. The nine year old was soon thinking about what his father was doing in his lab on a fine day such as this._

"_Probably doing something that's even more boring than staying in my room," grumbled Ben under his breath before he sat up on his bed. "That does it, I'm going outside whether my dad likes it or not!"_

_With his decision made, Ben jumped off of his bed then began to make his way to the door of his room. The nine year old grabbed the handle of his door and quickly turned the knob until he heard a click from the lock as it slid out of the hole of the door frame. Ben smirked in victory as he began to pull the door towards him before stepping out of his room and into the long hallway that was part of his father's business building._

_Ben's father was the CEO of a company called Dark Global Company. The company works on technology that can help improve the most difficult things that even a computer cannot do on its own. Ben looked down the hallway to his left before taking off down the hallway to his right with a big smirk on his face._

_Ben kept running down the hall as he looked for the door to the stairs that will lead him down to the ground level of the building._

"_I can't wait to play outside!" cheered Ben when he found the stairs and was about to grab the handle of the door._

_Ben's fingers were almost touching the door handle until he suddenly drew his hand back. The reason for that was that Ben had heard a scream from down the hallway to his left._

"_What was that?" whispered Ben curiously as he turned his eyes down the next hall before him._

_The hallway that Ben was looking down into was slightly dark, but he could still see something there. It was a double door that was six feet wide and eight feet high made out of metal. Curiosity getting the best of him, Ben began to make his way towards the unknown door. As the boy drew closer he began to hear the screaming more clearly from behind the double doors. Ben was never the one to get scared that easily, but as he stepped closer towards the doors his body began to shake and the young boy would sometimes pause before continuing again._

_Ben soon made it to the door as he started to reach out for the handle of the doors with his shaky hands. His heart pounded within his chest as the boy's fingers wrapped around one of the cold metal handlebars of the doubled doors. Ben was hesitant for a moment, but soon gained his courage and quickly swung open the door. What met the young boy's eyes was something that he wished he never had seen in real life. Scattered around the room were 20 dead bodies of human scientists with blood staining the floor, but that wasn't the only thing that made the nine year old shake with fear. No, the thing that Ben saw that made his heart stop beating within his chest was a creature that was so frightening that anyone who saw it would instantly fall over in fear._

_The creature that stood within the middle of the room was ten feet tall with large spikes on its shoulders. Its body was covered with black, wire, tentacles that cracked in the air or on the ground. The creature had the body of a human but its hands and feet were completely different. Three claws grew from the creature's arms while four long hooked claws grew at the feet. Ben couldn't see the creature's face for it had its back turned towards him._

'_W-what is that thing?' wondered Ben as he began to feel fear sink into the very center of his bones._

_Ben was startled out of his senses when a loud scream echoed throughout the dark room as it sent pain through the boy's two ears that he had to cover them up with his hands. The screaming soon ended as Ben unplugged his ears but his fears soon grew when he saw more blood lying on the floor near the monster's feet with a human body lying in the liquid. Ben held his hand up towards his nose and mouth as he tried to smother the iron smell of the blood._

_Just then the monster suddenly turned around to face Ben with a snarl and what the nine year old saw made him feel sharp coldness within his veins. The monster's face was that of a skeleton with blood red eyes staring right into Ben's soul. The monster had sharp K9 teeth producing from its stomach as a large mouth was open while it bared its fangs at Ben._

"_Blood…" growled the monster as its red eyes stared at Ben with hunger. "I must have blood!"_

_Ben found himself unable to move as he stared into the monster's red eyes, paralyzed with fear and before he knew what was going on the monster's tentacles shot out at him._

_In another part of the building_

_Systems were buzzing as a blue glow flashed within the dark room as scientists ran around like crazy within as they were trying to figure out what was going on with their computers. A man stood within the shadows as he stared at a large cylinder tank where a large energy of wind slammed against the sides of the prison that it was trapped in before a scientist suddenly ran up to the man in a panic._

"_Sir, we can't control this thing!" exclaimed the scientist in fear as he stood by the man's side. "If this keeps up we'll be the victims of this beast as well!"_

"_If that happens then leave this room with the other scientists," replied the man in shadow to the scientist._

"_But sir-!" began the scientist as he tried to argue with the man, but was interrupted when a woman scientist suddenly ran up to them._

"_Sir!" she shouted in urgency. "We've just picked up something on the monitor in the room where experiment 2X is in."_

"_If its one of my employees that had wondered into that room then just leave them be," said the man in a cold voice as he stared up at the tank in front of him. "I have no use of weaklings within my business."_

"_I'm afraid it isn't sir." The woman said. "It was actually a boy that has entered the room."_

"_A boy?" repeated the man as he looked at the woman with a dark glare._

_Suddenly, before anyone could speak, the glass within the cylinder tank broke open and before anyone knew what was happening the aura of the wind started to whip wildly around the people within the room._

"_What out!" shouted one of the scientists as everyone within the room ducked under the strongest thing that they could find._

_The man held his ground as he glared up at the wind that blew throughout the room until it slammed into the doors of the room and escaped._

"_Don't let that creature escape!" shouted the man to his employees._

_Back with Ben_

_Ben was struggling within the monster's tentacles of that grip tangled around him as he was being pulled towards the monster's gapping mouth and fangs. The tentacles were wrapped around his neck, waist, and arms while the boy dug his heels into the floor as he tried to resist the pulling of the creature. The tentacle around his neck started to tighten around Ben as it made breathing difficult for the boy. His vision began to turn white around him as the tentacle began to grow even tighter around the boy's neck._

'_H-help me…!' shouted Ben within his head before he lost consciousness._

_Ben's body went limp as his legs gave out from beneath him and the only thing holding the boy up were the tentacles surrounding his waist, arms and neck. The monster smirked when he saw his prey hanging helplessly within its tentacles as it raised the young boy off the ground and began to pull his dinner towards him. The distance between the two began to close when the doors suddenly slammed open. A razor wind blew into the room and cut right through the tentacles that held Ben. The monster let out a scream when it felt its tentacles being cut away from its body. The wind encircled Ben's body as it gently laid him down on the floor of the room before a shape began to form within the shadows._

_The monster snarled as it glared up at the larger from that toward over it: "Who dare's disturbs me while I feast on the blood of my prey!"_

_The new comer didn't reply as he only glared down at the monster that stood before him with his cold blue eyes piercing into the creature's soul. The monster was suddenly struck with fear when it realized who this being was._

"_I-it can't be…" started the monster as it began to back away in fear._

_But the new comer didn't give the monster a chance to escape as he unfolded its wings before flapping them forward with many sharp edged fathers shooting out towards the monster. The feathers pierced into the monster's tentacle body with the beast let out a horrifying scream that echoed throughout the building before falling to the floor dead. The shadow stranger scoffed as he glared down at the monster that had once been a treat was now lying on the floor before turning he turned his gaze onto the unconscious form of Ben before kneeling down to get a better look at the boy. The stranger slowly moved his hand towards the boy's still form with the tips of his fingers slightly touching Ben's shoulders._

_The response that was given to the stranger was a low groan from Ben as he began to awaken. The stranger drew back his hand as Ben slowly rose up onto his hands and knees before shaking his head to regain his senses._

"_What just happened?" groaned Ben when he suddenly remembered the monster that attacked him._

_He quickly stood up and looked around for the monster when he suddenly saw its body lying on the floor unmoving. Ben took a step back in fear when he suddenly heard a deep voice from behind him._

"_I wouldn't worry about that abomination any more if I were you."_

_Ben froze for a moment before turning around quickly to look a the person that spoke to him, but what he saw in front of him wasn't a human at all. It was a huge leg with three black claws on the large foot in front of him. Slowly the nine year old turned his eyes upwards until he was looking at the draconic face of a dragon as its blue eyes stared down into Ben's eyes as if they were looking into his soul. Ben felt his heart jump into his throat as he stared at the dragon towering over him when he was suddenly started back to reality when he heard the thundering footsteps of human feet running towards the doors of the room._

_Ben turned his gaze away from the dragon as his eyes shot towards the door. Ben saw his father and many of his scientists standing at the entrance of the door as they stared at the dragon that was standing before them. The dragon turned his eyes on Ben's father and the scientists before turning around to face all of them with his black fathered wings flared out again. Ben quickly started as he quickly ran up to the dragon's side and placed both of his hands on the creature's leg._

"_No, wait!" shouted Ben up to the dragon as he pushed against the creature's leg to get its attention. "Please, don't hurt them!"_

_The dragon stopped as he folded up his wings again before looking down at Ben with his blue eyes staring into the young boy's eyes once again. Ben kept staring up at the dragon as his eyes made contact with the blue orbs again. The dragon stared at the young nine year old for a moment before a smile spread out across his muzzle._

"_I'm impressed young human," spoke the dragon to Ben. "Most humans would have fled when they first laid their eyes on me, but you don't seem to be afraid of my, why is that?"_

_Ben blinked up at the dragon before lowering his gaze as he thought over the question that had been asked of him: "Well…um…I-I just have a feeling that you aren't really-"_

"_Ben!" shouted the boy's father in anger. "Get away from that monster, its dangerous!"_

_Ben turned to his father in surprise when he heard him shout, but quickly over came it as the nine year old countered with his own angry shout._

"_This guy isn't a monster dad!" shouted Ben as he stood beside the dragon. "It was the monster that I first encounter within this room that was the dangerous one! If this guy had come than I would have been dead like the other people here!"_

"_Sir!" exclaimed one of the scientists as he pointed to the still form of the tentacle creature that lay on the floor. "Experiment 2X…its dead."_

_Ben's father turned his eyes on the monster, 2X, and only stared at it before talking to the scientist._

"_It doesn't matter anymore," said Ben's father with no emotion within his voice. "That creature was just one of many failed experiments that we have created."_

"_Created?" repeated Ben when he heard what his father said._

"_A man made creature that was mixed with a LegendZ creature and a human," answered a female scientist in a quiet voice._

"_You idiot woman!" blasted Ben's father in anger as he turned to glare at the scientist behind him. "That was not meant to be answered out in the open!"_

_But the damage had already been done as Ben's eyes widened in shock before he dropped his hands down from the dragon's leg and turned fully to look at his father._

"_Dad…is that true?" asked Ben as his voice quivered. "Is that what you are doing in your lab?'_

_Ben's father was silent as he stared at his son with his cold eyes before turning away and started walking out of the room: "What I am doing doesn't concern you Ben."_

"_Dad!" shouted Ben as he called after his father, but the man only kept walking without turning to look at his son._

_Ben stood in the room as he stared at the back of the man that was walking away from him before he clenched both of his hands into fists. The dragon looked down at the boy that stood beside him before dropping down onto his left knee to get as close to the boy's height as he possible could._

"_So your name is Ben, is it not?" questioned the dragon to the nine year old boy._

_Ben was knocked out of his anger when he heard the dragon talking to him before looking up at the creature. The young boy nodded his head as he answered the dragon's question._

"_Then allow me to introduced myself," continued the dragon as he placed his left, three clawed, hand on his chest before bowing his head to Ben. "My name is Wind-dragon Ranshiin."_

End of flashback

"That was the day that my father assigned you to be my partner," said Ben with a chuckle as he looked at the black dragon with a smile.

Ranshiin smirked at the boy as he nodded his head: "I think your father thought that I was just a temporary partner for you when actually we were meant to be together."

"And boy was my father ever shocked when my gauntlet suddenly appeared on me," added Ben.

"But what he's doing right now, do you think that what your father is doing is right?" questioned Ranshiin as his smirked changed into a frown once again.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben as he looked up at his partner with confused eyes.

"What your father is doing isn't natural," spoke Ranshiin as he answered his partner's question. "He is only using the humans that are not chosen by LegendZ to fuse them with my kind for his own need, and changing their aspects into creatures that are far more fearsome and dangerous than me or any of the other LegendZ."

"Experiment 2X was just one of many victims of my father's experiments; for he is trying to do an artificial elemental fusion by forcing it on people that aren't worthy of a LegendZ powers," muttered Ben as he clenched his right hand into a fist in anger.

"And that's got me wondering on what your father is really up to," added Ranshiin as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What will he gain by just transforming humans into LegendZ?"

"I don't know Ranshiin," replied Ben as he closed his eyes to think. "But one thing is for sure, we have to do what my dad says until we can figure out his plan and stop whatever it is he is doing. And I have a few ideas on how we can obtain the information that we need."

Back with Kato and Shiron

"So what you are telling me is that you and Ranshiin use to be one being?" said Kato as he stared up at his partner in shock.

Shiron had just finished telling his partner that he and Ranshiin use to be the same LegendZ, but by some unknown circumstance the two of them had been split into two different beings many years ago before Kato was even born.

"That's right," answered Shiron with a nod of his head at his partner.

"Whoa…I never thought that you and Ranshiin were the same dragon," muttered Kato as he brought his legs up to his chest while he wrapped his arms around them. "Yet I some how find it hard to believe that Ranshiin and you were one person."

"Oh," said Shiron as he cocked an eyebrow at the young human boy that sat beside him.

"Well…from what you told me about Ranshiin, he sounds like he's is the complete opposite of you." Kato explained as he looked up at his dragon partner. "Where he sounds like a gentleman, you're actually more of a fighter type that could take down anyone who stands in your way."

"Are you saying that I should be more like him?" questioned Shiron as a frown spread out across his face.

"I'm not saying that!" exclaimed Kato as he jumped to his feet and held out his arms in front of him while waving his hands left to right. "All I'm saying that I…um, uh…"

Shiron cocked an eyebrow at his partner again before raising up his right glove claw hand towards Kato. Kato didn't know what Shiron was doing and only watched as the dragon brought one of his claw fingers towards his face and placed it on the young boy's forehead. Before Kato knew it, he was lying flat down on his back in the sand for Shiron had gently pushed his finger against his partner's forehead and sent the young boy tumbling to the ground. The white dragon smile as he looked down at his partner. Kato sat up as he pouted at his partner.

"You know Kato, if you keep jumping to conclusions then you might wind up with white hair instead of blonde one of these days," joked Shiron as he stared at his partner in amusement.

"Very funny Shiron," grumbled Kato.

Shiron only smiled before bursting out with laughter that boomed throughout the air. Kato looked up at his partner for a moment before a smile spread out across his face and his own laughter soon followed after that. The two of them soon calmed down as Kato stood up and began to dust the sand off of his clothing before he turned his gaze on the sun that was setting on the horizon with its light reflecting on the surface of the oceans waters.

"You know Shiron, despite the situation of LegendZ showing up and causing havoc for everyone here on earth; I still think that meeting you and the other LegendZ's was the best thing's that has ever happened to me in my life."

Shiron blinked as he looked down at his partner in surprisement before smiling at the boy.

"The same for me…Kaze no Saga," voiced the dragon as he also turned his gaze on the ocean as well. "And no matter what happens within the coming future we will face it…together."

"Together," repeated Kato with a nod of his head.

The two partners stood/sat together as they the sun's last rays of light shin upon their bodies while their shadows stretched out behind them.

To be continued

Sorry for the short chapter, but this is all I can come up with. I'll try to make the next one longer.

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


	12. Kidnapped

A legend is born

I do not own Legendz or the characters that are in the story; I only own the characters that I've written from my imagination.

Kidnapped

It was just another day for the kids and their LegendZ partners as they did some spring cleaning within their free time. The gang was moving stuff around as they tried to make the place look more presentable for their LegendZ partners to live in whenever they came to the warehouse to hang out with one another. Kato and the other kids were pushing or lifting around crates that they could handle while their partners carried the much heavier crates around.

"I think that these crates should go into the far right corner of the warehouse," Kim said as she began to get into another argument with Tim on where the crates that they had been moving should go.

"And I say that we should move these over grown boxes into the farthest corner within this whole stinking building!" exclaimed Tim in disagreement as he glared at Kim stubbornly.

"There they go again," muttered Adam in exasperation as he watched the two teens bicker between each other before placing the crate that he had been carrying down on the ground next to the other crates.

"Indeed," said Tiger as he stopped pushing a large crate across the floor before he turned to watch the two teens as well. "Sometimes I can never understand you humans."

"Oh…and how's that?" asked Adam as he turned around and raised a curious eyebrow at the tiger/wolf that was standing behind him.

"Well…one minute you humans start bickering between each other over something stupid like a toy or a ball, and then the next thing you do is turn around and make up with each other. *sigh* what amazing yet puzzling creatures you are?"

"Look who's talking," retorted Kai as he walked past the tiger/wolf with a box cradled in his arms. "You guys are the puzzling ones around here."

"Oh…and how is that?" questioned Tiger as he frowned after that young human boy.

"Hmm…let me think," Kai hummed in thought before he finally answered Tiger's question. "You guys said that you only awakened near the time the earth is at its end, yet you say you want to protect it. What's up with that amigo?"

"The reason why we want to protect your earth is because it wasn't our time to awaken yet," replied Tiger before he continued to push his crate across the floor again.

"Not your time to awaken?" echoed Lilly as she looked over at Tiger in confusion after she gave Izumi the box that she had been carrying a second ago.

"Yes," replied Tairo as he placed a large crate down on the floor of the warehouse. "We were awoken a little too early to start any wars on this planet."

"And I wonder whose fault that was?" questioned Adam as he turned an accusing eye on Shiron.

Shiron was helping Typhoon stack some crates on top of each other when he suddenly sensed someone glaring at him from behind. Shiron frowned before he turned around to look at Adam in exasperation.

"Will you stop blaming me already," grumbled Shiron as he glared down at Adam. "The other LegendZ had already been awakened long before my coming."

"He does have a point Adam," stepped in Typhoon as he looked over at his human partner, "Some of us LegendZ did wake up before he did. I should know, because I was one of the few who had awoken before Shiron arrived."

"Yeah," muttered Adam before he added something else into his sentence. "But from what I heard from Greedo, Shiron here was said to be the general that will bring forth the LegendZ war by starting it him-self."

"Adam, would you just lay off," said Kato as he walked over to his eldest cousin with an annoyed look on his face.

"No, I won't lay off!" barked Adam hotly. "It his fault that we're all caught up in this war!"

"Hey, I was the one that had awakened him so it way half my fault as much than it was his!" added Kato as he defended his LegendZ partner. "If you want to blame someone then blame me!"

"Hey, no one's blaming anyone around here," Shiron stepped in as he quickly separated the two humans by placing his tail between the teenage cousins. "Right now we should be more worried about fighting our enemies instead of biting off each other's heads."

"Shiron is right you two," spoke Typhoon as he tried to calm the two boys down. "What happened happened and there's nothing we can do about it except to keep on fighting in protecting your home planet from the war that is about to come and that means we have to work together as a team."

Kato and Adam looked up at their partners for a moment before they turned to glance at each other again. Shiron and Typhoon were right, now wasn't the time for them to quarrel with each other.

"I'm sorry Kato," Adam apologized with his eyes cased downwards towards the floor. "I didn't mean to start pointing fingers at your partner."

"That's okay," reassured Kato with a soft smile. "I would have probably been in the same position as you if I were the oldest sibling within the family."

Adam raised his eyes up to look at Kato for a moment before giving his cousin a small smile. Shiron smiled as he slowly lowered his tail from between the two boys when he was sure that it was safe to do so. The others had stopped working, or in Tim's and Kim's case, bickering, a few seconds ago when they saw that a fight was going on between the two cousins. Blaze let out a sigh of relief when he saw that another fight had been prevented before he went back to work again.

Blaze had run away from his father's wrath two days ago and had been living in the warehouse with Greedo, along with Tailor and Tiger. His friends would bring around food and clothes for him from time to time. Blaze was glad that he had Greedo with him for protection when he was staying in the warehouse all night and he was also glad to have friends that would always look out for him.

Izumi and Lilly looked at each other a little uneasy for a moment before they went back to moving the boxes around. Izumi and Lilly didn't like to see the older kids within their group fighting with each other. It was like seeing their parents fighting between each and the two girls didn't want to see anyone getting hurt over a stupid argument.

Kai rolled his eyes at Adam before he looked over at his older sister, Kida. Kida was helping Tailor out in moving a box to the left corner of the warehouse by directing him on where he should go.

'_At least two people are getting along with each other,_' thought Kai before he continued on with what he was doing.

Kim and Tim blinked in surprise before they turned to look at each other after what they had just witnessed between their best friend and his cousin.

"Those two fight almost as badly as we do," stated Tim to his friend.

"That's because Kato is starting to feel the pressure of this whole saving the world situation," said Kim as she placed her left hand on her waist.

"You think so?" asked Tim as he turned to look back at Kato again.

"I know so," replied Kim with a nod of her head.

"You know kids; it is very rude to talk behind someone else's back," said Tairo as he stepped into Kim's and Tim's conversation by lowering his head to talk to the two teens privately. "Especially when you're talking behind your best friend's back."

Kim and Tim looked down at the ground in shame before the winged lion walked away from them to continue on with his work along with everyone else that had began to move the boxes around again.

Unknown location

Ben was sitting on the edge of his bed as he gently un-wrapped the bandage from around his right arm before he looked down to see that the wound on his arm was almost fully healed. The only thing that Ben was wearing right now was a pair of blue jeans.

"Looks like I'm almost back to my full strength," Ben mused before he stood up from his bed with a black T-shirt in his left hand.

Ben sensed a presence behind him before he turned around to see his partner appearing before him.

"Your father wishes for you to come to his office right away," Ranshiin informed his partner as he knelt behind Ben with his draconic head bowing low towards the ground.

"Thank you Ranshiin," said Ben before he pulled on his T-shirt.

Ben soon walked over to his bedroom desk where his gauntlet laid in waiting for him. The 14 year old boy gently traced his fingers over the smooth metal edges of the gauntlet's plating for a moment before he picked it up and slipped it onto his left hand.

"Let's get going," said Ben as he turned around to face his partner and held his left arm out in front of him.

"Yes, my master," voiced Ranshiin as he bowed his head one last time at Ben.

The dragon soon turned into the black wind that would always be seen blowing around Ben when he was fighting against Kato and his team of friends in battle. The black wind circled around Ben for a moment before it disappeared into the black crystal that sat on the backhand of the gauntlet. Ben lowered his arm to his side before he walked out of his room and made his way down the hallway towards his father's office. As he walked down the hall Ben spotted a figure leaning up against the wall of the hallway. Ben soon got a better look of the figure as he drew closer to the being who was actually a person.

The person was a dark haired teenage boy that looked to be around 16 years old. The color of the boy's eyes was unknown for they were hidden behind a dark pair of shades that sat on the brim of the teen's nose. Painted on both sides of the boy's cheeks were black stripes that stretched out across his face. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a white sleeveless muscular shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. Two golden hooped earrings were pierced into the boy's right earlobe. The boy had a superior aura around him as he coolly leaned up against the right wall of the hallway.

Ben frowned at the 16 year old as he stopped to look at the teen in front of him.

"What are you doing here within my old man's business building Gareth?" growled Ben in displeasure.

"Hey, chill man," said the teen, Gareth, calmly. "You're old man let me into his building. He said that he needed my help with something."

Ben narrowed his eyes in suspicion: "And what kind of help is that?"

"Your old man said that you and the other rookies within this building are having a bit of trouble in fighting a couple of mangy kids." Gareth replied as he pushed him-self off the wall while crossing his arms over his chest. "So he asked me to come by to his work office and help you kids out in fighting against these rebels."

"And what's in it for you?" questioned Ben as he glared up at the 16 year old before him.

Ben had known Gareth long enough to know that this teenager only cares about money and him-self, so if anyone was ever partnered up with this guy then they'd better watch out. Gareth was known to stab his partner in the back by leaving them alone within the heat of battle where their enemies can easily take them down when they were at the end of their limit.

"What else man, for the money of course" scoffed Gareth with a smirk. "It's like this Benny-boy, you're old man is paying me tongs of cash just so that I can help you and your team get rid of those wimpy kids. It should be a snap for Shadow and I when we face those little brats."

"Don't underestimate these kids when you meet them Gareth." Ben warned in a serious voice. "They have some pretty powerful LegendZ on their side, so watch your back."

With that, Ben walked past Gareth and began to make his way down the hall once again towards his father's office. Gareth smirked as he watched Ben walking further and further away from him.

'_I'm not the one who should be watching my back, rookie._' Gareth thought with a chuckle before he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Night time at Kim and Lilly's house

Shiron slowly descended from the sky as he landed on the concrete ground of the street before he knelt down on his left knee. He turned his head to look over his shoulders to glance at his passengers who sat on his back. On the dragon's back was his partner, Kato, and Kim who was holding onto the sleeping form of her 10 year old little sister, Lilly.

"How are you three holding up back there Kato?" asked Shiron out of curiosity.

"We're doing fine," replied Kato before he turned to look at the sleeping form of Lilly who lay quietly in Kim's arms. "But it seems that Lilly here has drifted to sleep while we were flying over the city."

"Well she did work pretty hard today by helping Izumi move around some of the boxes within the warehouse," stated Kim with a chuckle.

Shiron and Kato also chuckled before the dragon of wind raised his right hand up to his left shoulder to where Kim was sitting. Kim gently handed her little sister over to Shiron as she laid Lilly down on the dragon's leather gloved hand before taking the short cut down to the ground with Kato. The two teens quickly slid down Shiron's back before they landed feet first down on the ground. Kato and Kim ran around to the front side of Shiron as the dragon lowered his hand down towards ground level.

"Here you go," said Shiron as Kato gently gathered Lilly up into his arms.

"Thanks buddy," said Kato before Shiron was engulfed in a tornado as he shrunk down to his mouse form.

Shiron flew over to his partner's right shoulder and sat there as Kato and Kim made their way towards the house.

"Today has been quite dramatic," said Kato as he began to strike up a conversation with Kim.

"It sure has," replied Kim with a smile as a small chuckle arose from her throat. "Especially when Kai started to sneeze after all that dust flew up his nose. It was so hilarious."

Kato also let out a chuckle as he nodded his head in agreement before they came up to the door of Kim's and Lilly's home. Kim dug her left hand into her left pocket of her jeans for a moment before she pulled out her house keys. Kim slipped the key into the key hole before she unlocked the door. The two twelve year old teens soon entered the house with Lilly still sound asleep within Kato's arms. Kato and Kim made their way up the stairs to the second floor before they took a right turn and walked up to a door that stood on their left. Kim opened the door to a room that she shared with her little sister.

The room's walls were painted dark blue with boy band posters hanging on the right wall of the room while some horse posters were hung on the left wall. In the room was a bunk bed, a wooden bedroom desk and a full view mirror that hanged on the left wall near the side of the door's frame. The top bunk had dark blue bed sheets while the bottom bunk had light green bed sheets with a stuffed light brown teddy bear sitting near the pillow's left side which suggested that the bottom bunk belonged to Lilly.

Kim lifted the top bed sheets of the bottom bunk before Kato walked over and laid Lilly down on the bed.

"There we go," whispered Kato as he stood straight back up again.

Kim sat down on the edge of the bunk bed and began to untie the shoe laces of Lilly's runners before she gently pulled them off of her little sister's feet. Kim placed Lilly's runners down on the floor near the foot of the bed before she picked up the teddy bear and tucked it under her little sister's left arm. Lilly curled up into a ball as she cuddled closer to the teddy bear that she held in her arm while a smile came over her face. The two teens looked down at Lilly's sleeping form for a moment before Kato pulled the covers over the 10 year old girl. Kato and Kim quietly walked out of the room while gently shutting the door behind them. The two friends slowly made their way down the stairs as they began to talk quietly between each other.

"Thank you for getting us back home tonight Kato," voiced Kim as they came up to the front door.

"Hey, that's what friends do for each other," said Kato as he and Kim stood in front of the door while facing each other. "We help each other out when times are tough."

Kim nodded her head in agreement before Kato opened the front door: "Blaze and I will pick you and Lilly up tomorrow at 1:00 in the afternoon after lunch."

"Okay," said Kim, "Just be careful when you're going home tonight."

"Don't worry," Kato reassured Kim before he pointed to the winged mouse that sat on his shoulder. "I've got Shiron here to watch my back."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Kim with a chuckle, "Silly me."

The two friends shared a good laugh with each other before Kato stepped outside onto the patio. The twelve year old turned around to briefly face Kim.

"Shiron and I better get going," stated Kato with a smile. "We'll see you and Lilly tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," said Kim with a nod. "Goodnight Kato."

Kato nodded his head back at Kim before he made his way down the steps with Shiron flying ahead of the boy. The little winged mouse was soon engulfed by a small tornado before he grew into his dragon form again before kneeling down on the concrete road near the sidewalk as he waited for his partner. Kato ran towards his dragon partner with Shiron lowering his right gauntlet hand down towards the ground with the twelve year old boy quickly leaping into the dragon's offered hand.

Kim watched from the doorway as Shiron lifted Kato up to his left shoulder with the boy quickly swinging himself up onto the dragon's shoulder. Kato turned to wave at his friend with Kim waving at him back before Shiron spread out his wings and took to the skies. Kim watched as Shiron flew farther and farther away from her house before she closed the door of her home behind her. She made sure to lock the front door before she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

In the sky above the city

Shiron flew through the sky as the cool wind of the night's air blew across both his face and the face of his partner. Kato quietly sat on Shiron's shoulder as the wind played with the strands of his hair while he stared blankly ahead of him. The young teen just couldn't get todays conversation out of his head. The reason why Shiron and the LegendZ were appearing on earth was because someone was forcing them to awaken. If that was true then who was the one that is causing this havoc? Kato's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Shiron began to speak to him.

"Hey Kato, you okay?" asked Shiron as he turned his head to look at his partner.

"Huh…?" replied Kato before he quickly shook his head to clear it. "Oh yeah, I'm…I'm fine."

Shiron wasn't convinced as a frown made its way onto his muzzle: "Are you still upset about the argument that you had with your cousin today?"

"No…that's not what I was thinking about," said Kato with a shake of his head. "I was thinking about who would want to cause a LegendZ war and destroy the earth in the process. What does this person gain by destroying the planet?"

"I don't know Kaze No Saga," replied Shiron with a sigh as he turned his head to look forward once again. "All I know is that we have to keep fighting so that we can protect your planet from any destruction that might come upon it."

"While also making sure that we don't cause any unnecessary destruction in highly populated areas." Kato added as he patted the side of Shiron's neck.

"That too," said Shiron with a nod of agreement. "And if we all work together then we might be able to stop whoever is doing this to your planet."

Kato smiled up at his partner before he gently leaned up against Shiron's neck to seek warmth from the cold wind that blew over his body. The flight home was quiet for the two friends as they flew over the brightly lit city of New York.

Unknown location: Lab

A group of scientists were wondering around the lab to check on their progress within their work while some of them were working at their computers that read the brain waves of their experiment that was in a glass tank which stood in the middle of the room. One lone scientist was standing in front of the glass tank with a clipboard in his left hand as he wrote something down on the pad of paper with a pen in his right hand before looking up at the glass casing again. Inside the tank was a ball of green light that slowly twisted and turned behind the glass it was trapped in. The scientist carefully wrote down a few more notes on his clipboard before he was startled out of his mind by a voice that suddenly spoke up from behind him.

"How are the tests coming along with this new specimen?"

The scientist nearly jumped three feet off of the ground from the voice that snuck up on him before he quickly turned around to face the person behind him. Standing behind the scientist was the man who controlled the company and the people who worked within his business. The man's whole figure was covered in a dark shadow so it was hard to see the face of the person.

"Oh…they're coming along smoothly yet slowly sir," replied the scientist nervously. "Only two more weeks until the test subject is completely awakened."

"I'm tired of waiting, isn't there any way to speed up the process in awakening this LegendZ?" questioned the man in an impatient voice.

"I'm afraid not sir," replied the scientist as he sadly shook his head. "For you see…if any sudden changes disturbs the test subject's awakening, even the slightest, then we'll wind up with an out of control LegendZ on our hands. The golem that we had awakened a few days ago was the result of a LegendZ going rogue because we've awakened it too suddenly. The same thing might happen again if we awaken this LegendZ too soon."

The man within the shadows gave out a displeasing growl before he calmed down: "Fine…I'm giving you and your team of nerds two more weeks to awaken this LegendZ, but if I don't see any changes within those days then you're going to wish that you had never entered my company. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-y-yes sir," stuttered the scientist in fear before he watched his boss stomp out of the room.

Unknown location: Lobby

Ben was sitting in a leather chair that stood near a coffee table within the lobby. Sakura, Ken and Gareth were also in the lobby with him. They were all seated around the table as they waited to hear what Ben had to say to them.

"Okay you three, listen up." Ben began as he started to explain the mission that they will be taking. "The mission that my old man had given us to do tomorrow is this. We are to capture one of the children within Kato's group and bring them back here."

"Don't tell me that we're going to go after that little girl again," groaned Ken as he looked at Ben with weary eyes.

"No," replied Ben before he pulled out a photo from his left jean pocket. "The child that we're going to capture is this girl."

Ben placed the photo down on the coffee table to show the trio their target. Sakura and Ken blinked in surprise while Gareth only stared at the picture with an uninterested look on his face.

"You mean that our next target is this little shrimp?" questioned Sakura as she looked at Ben while pointing at the photo that sat on the surface of the table.

"That's right," replied Ben with a nod of his head. "And failure is not an option on this mission, so here's the plan…"

Next morning in the afternoon: Central Park

Kato, Kim, Blaze, Tim and Lilly were all walking down a pathway within Central Park. The older kids were watching Lilly run a few feet ahead of them before she stopped to look at a few flowers that were growing in a flower bed that sat near the edge of the path.

"Boy, your sister sure is perky today," stated Tim as he watched Kim's sister bend down near the edge of the flower bed.

The 10 year old began to smell one of the violets for a moment before she stood up and took off down the pathway again.

"Well what do you expect?" said Kim as she looked at Tim with a smirk. "Lilly is only 10 years old for crying out loud and she just needs to blow off some extra steam."

"Only steam?" teased Tim as he raised an eyebrow up in amusement.

"Okay you two, ease off," said Kato with a chuckle. "Right now, let's just enjoy this beautiful day together."

"Yeah," spoke Blaze in agreement before he asked Kato a question that suddenly came popping into his head. "By the way Kato, where are your cousins? Shouldn't they be enjoying the day with us as well?"

"No, actually they're off shopping somewhere with Tailor," answered Kato with a shake of his head. "Adam and his siblings took Tailor to the mall to buy him some new clothes."

"Well when we first met Tailor his clothes weren't exactly in good condition, so he could use a good wardrobe change," said Tim with a shrug of his shoulders before Kim suddenly slapped him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for talking behind Tailor's back" replied Kim with a scowl on her face.

Tim began to rub the back of his head in pain before he started to grumble angry words under his breath while Kato and Blaze only smiled at each other in amusement.

"_Serves him right~_" sung Blaze.

Kato let out a light chuckle before he suddenly sensed something and quickly stopped in his tracks with Blaze stopping beside him. Tim and Kim quickly noticed their two friends had sudden stop and they quickly turned around to face them.

"Hey, what's the holdup you two?" asked Tim curiously.

Kato's smile had completely vanished from his face and was replaced with a serious frown. Blaze also had the same frown on his face before he turned his eyes up to look at Kim and Tim.

"We're about to have some unwelcomed company," warned Blaze before the group suddenly heard a scream from up ahead of them.

"Lilly!" cried Kim in fear when she recognized the scream of her little sister.

"Let's go!" shouted Kato as he and the group quickly ran down the path that they had been walking on a few minutes ago.

Kato and the group quickly came to the place where they heard Lilly's scream and what they saw made their blood boil. Lilly was struggling in the grip of a goblin LegendZ that held both of her arms by pinning them down to her sides. Lilly was kicking around wildly as she tried to get out of the goblin's iron grip.

"Let me go you ugly dirt ball!" shouted Lilly in anger.

"Sorry kid, no can do," cackled the goblin in amusement. "Cause you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"She's not going anywhere with you slime-ball!" growled Kato as he ran towards the goblin before he punched the creature right in the eye.

The goblin howled out in pain as he lost his grip on Lilly, who quickly ran over to her older sister. Kim instantly embraced her little 10 year old sister as relief began to wash over her heart.

"Oh Lilly, thank goodness you're safe," whispered Kim in a shaky voice.

Kato quickly ran back over to his group before he stood in front of Kim, Lilly and Tim. Blaze ran up to Kato's side as the two of them got ready to fight against the goblin. The goblin growled in anger as he rubbed his right eye in pain before he dropped his hand from his face. A large bruise began to form around the goblin's right eye as the LegendZ glared at the human children that stood in front of him.

"Whoa, looks like he's going to wind up with a signer there," said Tim with a chuckle as he pointed a finger at the goblin.

"Yeah, I guess I just don't know my own strength sometimes," said Kato with a smirk on his face.

"Why you little punk!" hissed the goblin in anger as he glared at Kato. "You'll regret messing with me."

"Not as much as you'll regret messing with me and my friends," stated Kato as he lifted his left vambrace arm up in front of him with the crystal facing towards the goblin. "I like you to meet a very good friend of mine, now Shiron…REBORN!"

The crystal began to glow on Kato's command before a burst of wind suddenly erupted from out of the jewel. It soon took on the familiar form of the wind dragon as Shiron flared his wings out with the wind dispersing around him.

"You called Kato?" asked Shiron before he glared down at the little goblin that stood before him.

"Uh-oh," muttered the goblin when he saw Shiron glaring down at it. "This isn't good."

Blaze and Kato quickly turned to look at Kim, Lilly and Tim who all stood behind them.

"You guys get out of here, go find Adam and the others," said Kato to his two friends. "With goblin showing up here in Central Park then Ben and his gang won't be too far behind."

Kim and Tim quickly nodded their heads at Kato before they took off running the opposite way down the path again. Kato quickly turned to look at Blaze who was still standing beside him.

"You should also go with them Blaze," voiced Kato. "They'll need someone to protect them incase this could wind up being a trap."

"You got it," replied Blaze with a nod of his head before he took off after the others.

Kato soon turned his attention back on Shiron who was still glaring down at the little goblin that stood in front of him.

"Now…where were we?" questioned Kato to his partner.

"We were just about to punch this guy's lights out," answered Shiron as he cracked his right knuckle in anticipation.

"Ha! You think that you can take me on!" shouted the goblin in a brave voice. "You forget that I'm not the only goblin that you'll be facing."

With that said, the goblin quickly snapped his fingers and that was when 50 more goblins appeared from out of nowhere. Shiron and Kato weren't really fazed by the number of goblins appearing in front of them as they only smirked in amusement.

"Well, well," spoke Kato as he glared at the goblins that surrounded both him and Shiron. "Looks like we'll be having a bit of fun today, you up for a bit of battling Shiron?"

"Oh yeah," replied Shiron with a nod of his head. "Let's get this party started!"

Blaze and the group

Blaze and the gang were running down the path that they had been walking down a few hours ago. Kim was holding onto her sister's hand as she led Lilly away from the battle that was going on behind them.

"Man, I can't believe that Ben and his gang decided to show up on our day off!" shouted Tom as he ran side by side with Blaze. "Why can't he just leave us alone for the summer?"

"I don't have an answer to that question!" barked Blaze as he glanced at Tim for a second before looking ahead again.

Kim and Lilly were running behind the boys with Lilly trying to keep up as much as possible before she suddenly tripped over her own two feet. The 10 year old landed on the ground with a thud before letting out a groan of pain as she slowly picked herself up.

"Lilly!" shouted Kim when she suddenly felt her sister's hand slip out of her own as she quickly turned around and saw Lilly on the ground.

Kim quickly made a 'U' turn as she raced back to get her sister. Blaze and Tim quickly stopped in their tracks when they noticed that Kim and Lilly weren't following behind them anymore.

"Hey, what's the hold up!" called Tim as he and Blaze quickly doubled back to help their two friends. "There's no time to rest now, we got to keep moving!"

"I'm sorry," spoke Lilly as she looked up at her older who was kneeling beside her.

"It's okay," reassured Kim as she helped Lilly to stand up again. "It was just a trip. Come on we need to get out of here as fast as we can."

"She's right," said Blaze. "We need to get to the mall where we can meet up with the others."

"Then let's stop talking and get moving already!" exclaimed Tim as he waved his arms around wildly in a panic.

"What's the hurry?" asked a voice from in front of the group.

Blaze, Kim, Lilly and Tim quickly turned to see a 16 year old boy standing in their path. Blaze quickly stood in front of the group as he glared at the teenager in front of him.

"Who the heck are you?" question Blaze.

"The names Gareth kid," replied the teenager with a smirk as he raised his right hand up to show that it harbored a silver gauntlet with a black crystal sitting on the back hand of the metal. "And I'll be taking that little girl off your hands."

Kim quickly pulled Lilly closer to her as the 10 year old began to feel fear rise up within her when she saw the 16 year old teenager glaring at her with a smirk on his face. She knew that this Gareth wanted her.

"If you want Lilly then you'll have to go through me and my partner first!" shouted Blaze as he got ready to protect his friends.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy tearing you and your LegendZ apart," Gareth chuckled.

Back with Kato and Shiron

Shiron was locked in a fist battle with the goblin's giant form as the two LegendZ fought against each other to see who the strongest LegendZ was. Kato watched from the sidelines for a while before he suddenly noticed that the crystal on his vambrace was glowing.

"What's going on?" questioned Kato as he looked down at his vambrace in confusion.

Kato's question was soon answered as the crystal shot a narrow beam of light towards a group of bushes. Kato stared in wonder for a moment before he quickly remembered when his vambrace had led him to his cousin, Kai, and how it pointed to Tailor when he became Tiger's saga six weeks ago. Kato frowned as he glared at the bushes in front of him before he began to walk towards them. Kato soon stopped within a few inches of the bushes before he jumped into the underbrush and pinned the person that he had found to the ground. The person that had been hiding in the bush was none other than Ken, one of Ben's team members.

"Get off me!" yelled Ken as he struggled to get Kato off of him.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Kato as he glared down at the boy he had pinned to the ground. "And where's your leader, Ben?"

"Ha! I'm not going to telling you anything," scoffed Ken as he glared up at Kato.

The two boys suddenly heard a crash to their far right that distracted them from their conversation. Ken and Kato quickly turned their heads towards the source of the sound and saw the giant goblin lying on the ground. Its eyes were in an anime swirl as a large fist mark imprinted its face. Shiron dusted the invisible dirt off from his gloved hands before he crossed his arms over his chest

"That takes care of him," muttered Shiron with a smirk as he glared down at Ken. "Now will you tell us what your team leader is up too?"

An animated sweat drop appeared on the side of Ken's head before he quickly turned to look at Kato again.

"What would you like to know?" asked Ken with a nervous smile on his face.

"Why did Ben send you to attack us?" questioned Kato.

"He wanted me to distract you so that another member of our team members could go after our target that we were originally sent here to capture."

"Who's your target?" questioned Kato as he pressed on with his interrogation.

"A small 10 year old girl that is always hanging around with you and your group," replied Ken bluntly.

A cold fear suddenly gripped Kato's heart after he heard what Ken had told him.

'_Lilly!_' thought Kato in alarm before anger filled up all of his senses.

"What do you plan on doing to Kim's sister?" demanded Kato as he grabbed the front of Ken's shirt and pulled him up so that they were face to face with each other.

Ken didn't answer right away for he was stunned by how fierce Kato had become, but it was Shiron who finally brought Ken out of his daze.

"You'd better tell us now kid or else you'll wish that you had never messed with us," threatened Shiron with a growl.

"I…I don't know!" cried out Ken in fear. "All we were ever told was to capture the kid and bring her back to base, but there are rumors…"

"Rumors, what rumors?" questioned Kato as he suddenly became interested when Ken mentioned the word 'rumor'.

"W-w-well…rumor has it that Ben's father is doing some kind of weird experiments on people, such as small kids, that he had his men kidnapped over the past few weeks."

That was all Kato needed to hear as he let go of Ken's shirt, with the boy falling to the ground with a thud, before he stood up from the ground and ran towards Shiron. The dragon quickly lowered his right hand as he let Kato jump into it before he lifted his partner up to his left shoulder. Kato quickly leaped up onto Shiron's shoulder before looking up at his partner.

"Let's hurry Shiron," ordered Kato. "We've got to find Kim and the others before it's too late."

"Hang on tight," said Shiron in warning before he flared out his wings and took to the sky.

Ken sat on the ground for a while as he watched Shiron fly farther away from his line of vision before the boy flopped right back down onto his back with a sigh.

"Ben is going to kill me for this," muttered Ken.

Blaze and the group

Greedo let out a mighty roar as he battled against Gareth's LegendZ partner which was a gargoyle.

The gargoyle was a tall black creature with long skinny arms with four claw fingers on its hands. It had the face of a tiger with two long K9's that were the size of an adult's arm which hung down from its top jaw. The gargoyle had long white wild hair that grew down to its shoulders, two long black horns that grew on his forehead which bend backwards, long pointed ears and a long lizard tail that flicked behind it. The gargoyle was wearing a grey leather vest with its blood red wings sticking out of his shoulder blades, faded blue jeans that were held up by a brown leather belt and white cloth wrappings that were tied around the creature's talon feet. On the gargoyle's claw fingers were maroon leather fingerless gloves and sitting on the brim of the gargoyle's nose were a pair of rock star sunglasses that hid its eyes from view. The gargoyle was about the same height as Greedo if not a head shorter.

The gargoyle punched Greedo in the side of his face which made the dragoon stumble backwards for a moment before he punched the dark LegendZ right back in the gut. Blaze, Tim, Lilly and Kim were hiding behind a few trees as they watched the battle from the sidelines.

"Oh man, this is worse than watching a horror film," muttered Tim as he watched the two LegendZ fighting each other.

"Okay you two stay here with Lilly and don't come out until it's safe," said Blaze as he looked at Kim and Tim who were sitting beside him.

Kim and Tim nodded their heads at Blaze before he ran out of their hiding stop and headed towards the battle that his partner was in. Lilly clutched onto her sister's left arm in fear as she watched Blaze head straight towards the LegendZ that were fighting one another.

'_I don't understand,_' thought Lilly in confusion. '_Why is this guy trying to hurt Greedo and what does he want from me?_'

The 10 year old girl's thoughts were soon interrupted when she suddenly felt a chilling wind blowing down her spine. Lilly slowly turned to look behind her before her face suddenly paled in fear when she saw who was standing in front of her.

With Blaze

Blaze quickly came to a stop as he stood 10 feet away from the battle that Greedo was in before he shouted up at his partner.

"Don't back down buddy!" yelled Blaze in encouragement. "Show this guy what you're made of!"

"You got it!" barked Greedo before he charged forward and delivered a right hook to the gargoyle's face.

Gareth calmly stood on the sidelines as he watched the two LegendZ fight against each before he turned his gaze on Blaze. The 16 year old had to admit that he was impressed by how much this boy had courage.

'_That brat sure isn't backing down._' Gareth mused before he called out his LegendZ name. "Run that over grown lizard into the ground Shadow!"

"You got it boss!" exclaimed the gargoyle now known as Shadow.

"Did that kid just call me a lizard?" questioned Greedo in anger.

"Don't let him get to you Greedo," said Blaze. "Just keep your mind focused on the battle."

"Right!" exclaimed Greedo before he charged towards Shadow again with a snarl.

Shadow stood his ground for a moment before he and Greedo locked hands/claws with each other as they tried to overpower one another.

"Come on Shadow don't let that small fry beat you!" shouted Gareth to his LegendZ partner.

"Push right back Greedo, don't give in!" ordered Blaze.

The dragon and gargoyle glared fiercely at each other as they pushed against each other to see who was stronger. The battle would have continued on if it wasn't for someone screaming behind them. Blaze quickly turned around and saw Ben standing behind him with Lilly's left wrist held tightly within his right hand. Lilly struggled to get out of Ben's grip before she turned her head to look over at Blaze with eyes full of fear.

"Blaze!" cried Lilly as she looked at the 12 year old in front of her.

"Lilly!" shouted Blaze before he glared at Ben in anger. "Let her go Ben, or else!"

"I wouldn't go making threats at me if I were you," said Ben coolly as he pulled Lilly closer to him. "Not while your two friends' lives are hanging near the claws of death."

At his words, giant crab suddenly appeared from out of the trees. It held a coil of rope in its smaller pincer while attached to the rope were the unconscious forms of Tim and Kim. The giant crab held its larger pincer near the two 12 year old kids' throats as it slightly opened its claw and got ready to slice Tim's and Kim's heads off.

"No don't!" shouted Blaze. "Don't hurt them, please!"

"Then you'd better surrender to us now or else," said Ben as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't do it Blaze!" cried Lilly before she whimpered in pain when Ben quickly tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Keep quiet," said Ben as he glared down at the 10 year old.

Blaze clenched his hands into fists as he glared at Ben in anger before he decided to do what the 14 year old told him to do.

"Greedo…back down," ordered Blaze in a small voice.

Greedo let out a growl before he unhooked his claws from Shadow's claw hands. He began to back away when suddenly a white blur shot out from the sky and slammed into the giant crab. The force of the blow made the giant crab lose its grip on the rope before the blur quickly caught the unconscious forms of Tim and Kim.

"What the heck!" exclaimed Ben in anger before the blur landed on the ground as it revealed its true form to the group.

The blur that had attacked the giant crab was none other than Shiron in his elemental fusion form. He gently placed Tim and Kim on the ground before the dragon of wind turned to glare at Ben in anger. Lilly smiled when she saw Shiron standing before her as hope began to rise up within her heart.

"You just made a terrible mistake in messing with my friends Ben," growled Shiron. "Now prepare to pay the price!"

Ben clenched his jaws in anger before he shouted at Gareth: "Gareth fall back, we've already got what my old man wanted."

Gareth nodded his head before he raised his gauntlet up in front of him: "Shadow, come back!"

Shadow quickly dissolved into a black mist before he disappeared into the black crystal of Gareth's gauntlet.

"Hey, come back here!" snarled Greedo as he tried to grab the last wisp of the black mist with his right claw hand before he watched Gareth running away towards Ben. "We aren't finished our battle yet!"

"Sorry you over grown fire lizard, but we've got other things to do now that we have what we wanted from the start!" exclaimed Gareth with a smirk as he stood beside the 14 year old before a black wind started to blow around him, Ben, the giant crab and Lilly.

"LILLY!" shouted Shiron in Kato's voice as he quickly shot forward to grab the 10 year old girl.

The black wind hindered Shiron's attempt by knocking the dragon away from the crab LegendZ and three humans. Shiron stumbled back about two feet before growling in anger. The wind soon grew into a tornado that nearly knocked Blaze off of his feet before it slowly died down and disappear into thin air. All was quiet again within the park as Shiron, Greedo and Blaze all stood in utter shock. The dragon of wind let out a snarl as Blaze and Greedo stood behind him in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," muttered Blaze as he shook his head slowly. "Those creeps just took Lilly away from us."

Shiron clenched his claw hands into fists before he threw his head back and roar out in an anguish fury.

Unknown location: Lilly

Lilly found herself being thrown to the metal floor of a prison that she will be kept in for a while. The 10 year old sat on the floor as she glared up at the person that threw her into the cell. The person that was glaring down at Lilly was none other than Ben himself.

"You better make yourself comfortable here kid," said Ben. "Because in about a few weeks you'll be just another experiment that my old man will use like every other human he had sent his men to capture."

"I won't be in here for very long you big jerk," growled Lilly boldly. "Kato and Kim will find me, you just wait and see!"

"Keep dreaming kid," said Ben before he slammed the cell door close and locked it.

Lilly kept glaring at Ben as he walked away from the cell before she brought her knees up to her chest. The 10 year old wrapped her arms around her legs before she rested her forehead on her knees and began to cry.

'_Kim, somebody…anybody, help me,_' thought Lilly as she prayed for anyone to hear her cries of help.

Unknown to Lilly, someone did hear her cries.

In the Lab

In the glass tank the spiritual green energy of the LegendZ about to be awakened suddenly began to shake before it temporarily changed into the form of a humanoid beast. It quickly changed back into a ball of green light before any of the scientists noticed the change. One of the scientists blinked when he thought he saw a change within the brain waves on his computer, but when he looked at the screen again he saw the same slow waves that he had seen so many times before.

"I must be working too hard," muttered the scientist as he rubbed his eyes tiredly before he got up to get himself a cup of coffee.

The spiritual energy pulsed again when the scientist turned his back on the glass tank before it settled back down. It was a sign that the LegendZ is about to be reborn sooner than anyone had expect it to, but who the new LegendZ will be is a mystery.

To be continued

Sorry for the long wait guys, I just didn't have a good idea to start this chapter. I hope you like it.

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


End file.
